Wendy's Penpal
by SufferingStarlight
Summary: Wendy desperately wants to return to Peter and Neverland. Nobody in her life don't seem to understand, even John and Michael have forgotten. She starts contacting a girl named Fay who also has an interest in fairies, and before she knows what's going on she's back in Neverland. Peter has grown, and now Fay seems to want to give him a thimble as well. Will Wendy get Peter or Fay?
1. Penpal

**A/N: So this story was requested by user** **retro mania** **. He asked if I could do a fanfic inspired by a book he'd seen. It was one of those Disney short story books which was about Wendy having a penpal. I haven't read it myself so I don't know how that turned out, but I was willing to work with the idea. I have a pretty good plan for this fanfic, and I hope** **retro mania** **likes it. I have to clear a couple things up. This story is odd because it's a mix of different Peter Pan interpretations. It takes into account the real book by J.M. Barrie, the 2003 film with Jeremy Sumpter and Rachel Hurd-Wood, and the Disney movie. This is set about four years after the original Peter Pan storyline, and I'm assuming Wendy was 12 then so she is now 16. This story does not include that Nana went to Neverland, like in the book, but she stayed back like in both movies. I know this first bit is a little depressing, but I think that would happen to Wendy if she thought she'd made a mistake in coming back. I hope you understand my description of Michael and John and the grownups and how they think of Neverland. They have less imagination than Wendy so they've convinced themselves that when the children left they were really at summer camp or something. They know something is up with Wendy, but they don't know what triggered it. I hope you don't think I'm making the story unnecessarily dark with the whole neglectful parents thing, but you have to admit they were shit parents. I mean no one leaves their kids with a dog. Also i forget if the movies addressed "spring cleaning" thing, but I'll explain it. In the books Peter promised to get Wendy every year for like a week to help him with spring cleaning. However, he either forgot or time works differently, I can't remember which. Anyway, when he did finally come he didn't find Wendy, he found her daughter Jane. So Jane went with him and it went on like that for generations. I wanted to expand on this idea and how betrayed Wendy would've felt when Peter never came. Anyway this author's note has been way too long. I hope you all enjoy this, especially Retro Mania.**

Sometimes Wendy didn't think about Neverland. Yes, sometimes when she was doing a particularly arduous chore, or thinking through a hard maths problem, or when she slept. But most of the time, her thoughts were filled with nothing but flying boys, adventures, and magical islands. Her dreams about Neverland were simultaneously her best and worst dreams. She couldn't tell whether they made her happier or sadder. When she dreamt of Neverland, it made her so happy, she could finally be where she felt she belonged. However, when she woke up, the aftermath was brutal. She would spend the whole day in a melancholy daze, just continuously dreaming of the golden sands, the sapphire waters, the powder blue skies, and the emerald green eyes that she couldn't shake from her consciousness.

Whenever she woke up from one of those dreams she pulled out her moleskine notebook that she kept beside her bed. This was her "Neverland" book. It contained every dream she'd ever had about that hallowed place. It also held other things like sketches of the pixies, the rules of Neverland that she could recall, a crude map of the land, and anything else she could remember about the island. She looked at this book when she felt like life was too much. Often, she felt like it was possible she'd dreamed the whole thing, like maybe she'd never even left her bedroom. Michael and John were of no help, her parents had long ago convinced them it was a fanciful dream. Wendy was the only one who'd held on to the dream despite her parents constant reprimands against daydreams. This journal kept her sane.

Another journal sat beside her bed at well. This was her "Return" Notebook. It was a notebook that contained stories and fairytales she'd collected to tell the Lost Boys when she went back to Neverland. It also contained letters, letters she wrote daily to Peter. Every day, she'd take it out and write about her day as if she were writing to Peter. This way, when she returned, she could show Peter how badly she'd missed him.

She'd thought so badly that she wanted to grow up and stay with her family, but it'd been four years since she'd last seen Neverland, and she was quickly realizing her family wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Her parents had left her and her brothers with a dog for God's sake! At twelve, her parents had been her life. Now that she was sixteen, she realized she'd truly been the one to raise her brothers. Her parents were rich aristocrats and were always out at some fancy party or another. To her parents, Wendy, John, and Michael, were like precious jewels, nice to look at, and have out sometimes, but you couldn't really do much with them. Yes, their parents bragged about them, but in a way one would describe their riches, and not in a loving way.

"Angel," Wendy's mother called, as she put topaz earrings into her ears.

"Yes, Mum," Wendy answered sweetly. She acted so differently in front of her parents. She played the part of the doting daughter, willing to do anything she was asked. Away from her parents though she acted less like a princess. Ever since she'd come back from Neverland she'd felt a wildness in her that couldn't be tamed. She felt like she wanted to take risks, do reckless things, and forget about her life here in this world.

When Wendy had come back from Neverland, it'd been really difficult for her to adjust. Everything had looked like it was in black and white compared to the vibrant colors of the distant island. Wendy had definitely become depressed as the days wore on. Her parents had hardly paid her any mind. They told her she was being silly, that no one believed in fairytales at her age. It was especially hard when Michael and John admonished her as well. They'd been there, and yet their minds had been poisoned and warped by this world. Oddly, the only one who seemed to understand was dear Nana. Nana was a logical dog, and she knew she'd seen her children fly out the window with a boy and a small shaking light. Only she also seemed to understand how sad Wendy had become. She often slept with Wendy when she cried, and nudged her awake when she had bad dreams.

"I need you to watch the children tonight," Wendy's mother didn't even look at her daughter as she spoke.

"Of course mother," A phrase that might have seemed rude or sarcastic from another child, sounded authentic and respectful from always articulate Wendy.

"How long do you plan to stay out?" Wendy asked, trying to keep the accusation and anger from her voice. It must've worked because her mother didn't look bothered.

"Hmmm, a couple days. The Westwicks are having a party, and I hear it's lasting at least three days."

"So you're leaving your children alone for three days, to go to a party?" Wendy couldn't manage to keep the incredulity from her voice this time.

"Nana will be here," My mother laughed as she added a matching topaz. Wendy wondered what it would be like to be so carefree all the time. To have responsibilities, but to just simply not care if they were addressed.

"Of course," Wendy sighed. "Nana."

…..

Though the Darlings were very well to do, they only had two servants for their large estate. Wendy often helped the servants, Jenny and Tabby, with anything she could manage. This meant that currently she was on the floor, scrubbing the pantry tiles, as Tabby flittered around the kitchen making dinner for the family. Nana was with the boys in their room. Jenny was tidying up the rest of the house.

"What's that tune yer always humming Ms. Wendy?" Tabby asked as she darted around Wendy to get a loaf of bread.

"It's a song," She said plainly.

"Well I know that," Tabby scoffed. "I may only be a servant, but I can detect that much."

"It's a song, a song a boy taught me," Wendy said cryptically. This was technically true. It was the song Peter was always playing on his reed flute. She found the haunting tune was always running through her head.

"Oh a boy!" Tabby loved the Darling children, and she would've been happy if Wendy told her she had a boy she could confide in sometimes. The young Wendy always seemed so sad, and Tabby wished she could help.

"Yes, but he wasn't a normal boy. That's why the tune is so unique" Wendy said dreamily. Tabby stopped her hurrying, and stood still, looking at the young girl diligently cleaning the floors. She remembered when Wendy had been like a delicate flower. Wendy used to be pale, with soft skin, and a gentle manner. She still was fair skinned to be sure, but now she played outside much more, and the sun had browned her a bit. Now she also had calluses, and thickened skin from the many chores she took on around the house. Tabby and Jenny were a bit ashamed to admit that they couldn't keep the house nearly as nice as it was without little Wendy. She took on a large portion of the work and Tabby got the feeling it was to distract her from something. Wendy had been different when she was younger. However, when she'd been twelve, something had changed. Her and the boys had gone….. Somewhere. It was odd, when Tabby brought up the disappearance of the children, she could never remember what it was due to.

This of course you must know was not Tabby's fault, often when adults cannot give a reasonable explanation for something, they make up reasons that fit their narrative. This was why Tabby, Jenny, and the older Darlings never thought of the children of having been kidnapped by a small, flying, blonde boy. When they thought back on the two months the children had disappeared; their minds told them maybe the children had been a summer camp, on a vacation with a friend's family, or something more natural than the real story in which they flew out the window.

"Ms. Wendy," Tabby said slowly. "Was this boy named Peter?"

"Yes," Wendy replied promptly. One thing to be known about Wendy was she wasn't afraid to tell anyone who would listen about her adventure, but she'd gotten used to people dismissing her.

"Is this that fairy boy-" Tabby stopped herself. When Wendy was younger she'd created an imaginary boy named Peter. Her parents had been rather concerned when Peter continued to exist in Wendy's mind, and she even created a whole world for him. Her parents wanted to send Wendy to a home for people who had gone a bit off their rocker, rather than deal with the shame of having a daughter who came off a bit differently than other people. Tabby and Jenny had actually been the ones who convinced them to let Wendy stay. They said if the whole family just stopped paying attention to Wendy's stories about Peter, she'd forget also. Tabby hadn't heard of him in a while, but it was obvious he was still prevalent in Wendy's mind.

"Wendy," Tabby changed directions quickly. "I want to ask a favor of you."

"Well, I'm cleaning currently," Wendy trailed off looking up at Tabby expectantly.

"I know, not now," Tabby said with a small smile. "My sister just married a man from Japan, and he had a daughter from a previous marriage. Her name is Fay, and she's feeling a bit lonely moving to England and all."

Wendy had her head tilted slightly, and brushed her honey, auburn curls out of her eyes. Tabby had always thought she was so beautiful, with big eyes like a dolls. All Tabby had ever wanted was for Wendy to be happy. Tabby had often thought that if she had a daughter, she'd want her to be very much like Wendy.

"So I was wonderin, well, you can't really play with her. They live an hour out, but you could write her. How about that? Like a penpal, like they used to do in school," Tabby finished, and felt a bit awkward.

"That sounds good, I don't have many friends," Wendy pondered. Tabby's heart sank. Wendy had used to have many friends in primary school, but now she seemed to have cut many of them off. Unfortunately, many of her friends had become bullies to her when she'd went back to school with all her fanciful ideas of fairies and pirates.

"Yes Tabby," Wendy smiled. "I'll definitely write her, it sounds like good fun!" For a moment Tabby welled up. The grand smile Wendy had just given her had brought her back to simpler time when Wendy was younger, her curls blonder, her smile had gaps from missing teeth, and she was just starting her first day of school. Tabby would give anything to have that sweet little girl back, but Wendy had grown, and now the girl dreaded the monotony of school, and no longer smiled quite so bright.

…

Wendy lit a candle to write her first letter to Fay. Wendy bit the end of her pen in thought. She stared out her ever open window. Ever since she'd come back from Neverland she hadn't closed her windows. Dolls, books, and many other toys had been ruined by her open window. Whenever her parents came into her room, they'd shut it, and when they left, Wendy would hop up, and yank it open. She didn't want Peter to come by and think she was shutting him out. Unfortunately, for the first year or two she'd gotten many colds from the dreary weather seeping in the window. Now her antibodies were a bit more used to the damp, stiff, chill.

Wendy bit her lip and put her pen down to the page, and started the letter with a compliment.

 _"Dear Fay, I like your name, it reminds me of fairies. I'm very fond of fairies. My name is Wendy, it means literary, which I am. I love books, do you love books?"_

The letter went on with more questions and facts about Wendy herself. Wendy enjoyed writing letters. She used to write a lot to her parents when they went on vacation, but she'd stopped that practice long ago when she'd found a pile of her letters and postcards in their bedroom wastebasket. Wendy had forgotten the thrill of having a friend. For so long she'd only had Michael and John to keep her company. Sure, there were girls and boys at school that she got on with, but she wasn't really close with them. She spoke in rehearsed sentences with them. Their families were respected and wealthy as she was, and to embarrass herself in front of them would be to embarrass her whole family. It was refreshing to speak to someone who didn't know her from her parents, but through Tabby, who was more like a mother to her than her own had ever been.

When Wendy finished her letter she promptly pushed it underneath Tabby's door, so Tabby could post it the next morning. She hoped she hadn't woken her up, though she doubted Tabby was asleep yet. More likely she and Jenny were in the servants parlor with small glasses of sherry.

When Wendy returned to her room she put on an extra house coat to warm her in her cold room, and grabbed her moleskine notebook from her bed stand. Inside the cover were the words "When I Return" in large cursive letters. She flipped through for an empty page. The book was very nearly full, and would soon have to go with the stacks of used up notebooks under her bed. She'd have to tell Jenny to pick up a new one when she went out. Jenny always got the children whatever they wanted from the shops, probably because she felt so bad about their absent parents. John and Michael often used this to procure sweets, new toys, and once even a lizard from the pet store. Wendy knew she could use their pity to her advantage, but mostly she just asked for notebooks. She didn't like pity.

She made sure her pen was still working well, and began her daily entry to Peter. She told him about how her knees didn't bleed anymore when she washed the floor, and that she was happy her body was building up resistance. She told him about Tabby's new niece Fay, and how much she liked that name. She ended her letter with x's and o's though she realized Peter probably wouldn't know what that meant. She decided she'd tell him when he came.

When she finished, she went promptly to bed, since she was tired and achy from scrubbing. She glanced mournfully at her calendar. She'd be seventeen in six months. That made only a year and six months till she wouldn't be able to go to Neverland. She hoped Peter would hurry up and come get her for "Spring Cleaning." She sighed mournfully before whispering "I do believe in fairies," which she did every night, and then letting herself fall asleep.


	2. Tink

Before Wendy knew it, Fay had become her favorite confidant. Fay didn't make fun of her for her stories of Neverland, in fact she seemed very interested. She told Wendy how much she wished she could've seen Neverland. Wendy was happy to have someone who finally believed her. Wendy was well aware how rare it was to find another sixteen year old who so easily accepted such fanciful things as truth. Usually around this age grownups were trying to mold children into adults, and children were desperately trying to fit in; this meant no more childish games.

Wendy looked forward to Fay's weekly correspondence. Tabby was happy she'd made Wendy a friend, and had 'set her on the right track.' Little did Tabby know that Wendy was diving even further into her world of fantasy. However, Wendy was happier than she'd been in a while.

"WENDYYY!" Michael was calling Wendy incessantly. Wendy was hiding in her room, on the brink of sleep after having helped Jenny and Tabby cook a huge lunch. She was tired, her hair was falling out of its bow, and she wished she could have a moment's peace. She sighed, blowing tendrils of hair out of her face as she rose to go help Michael with whatever it may be he needed help with.

"WENNNNDYYYYY-" Michael cut off his yelling when Wendy wrenched open her door.

"There you are," Michael smiled happily.

"Michael, what is the problem?" Wendy asked as gently as she could. She felt like screaming at her little brother for being so loud so late in the afternoon, when the servants were surly taking a small nap before the rush of dinner. However, she also didn't feel like she had enough energy to reprimand her brother.

Michael had aged four years since the whole Peter Pan fiasco happened, but you wouldn't know it to look at him. Michael was short for his age. His hair was still a honey blonde like their mother's, and his cheeks were perpetually rosey like her's as well. His large eyes were crystal blue, and quite similar to Wendy's sapphire orbs. He still had baby fat on his body, and he still talked with a bit of a childish voice.

"My room looks odd," Michael stated simply. Wendy leaned against the door frame, feeling exhaustion rise at the prospect of deciphering what her brother meant.

"What?" Wendy sighed.

"Come look," Michael dragged Wendy along cheerfully. She wondered why he looked so joyful when he obviously had a predicament he'd come to her for help about. Wendy saw the answer to her question when she open her brothers' bedroom door.

John was racing around the room, glasses askew, shirt flapping in the wind. His long nose and high cheekbones were colored red in frustration. He was clutching different articles of clothing in white knuckled fists. Michael watched him gleefully. Michael always found it hilarious when John got angry.

"No buttons, lucky stone missing, money clip nowhere to be found," John was listing items through gritted teeth.

"John has misplaced a few of his things," Michael said rocking back and forth on his heels with joy.

"Misplaced!" John spat. "Misplaced is an incorrect term!" John's whole face was crimson now. "I know you have taken them Michael!" John pointed a long, accusatory, finger at his little brother.

"I haven't either!" Michael responded, but the look on his face wouldn't have convinced anyone.

"John what are you missing?" Wendy asked gently.

"Mostly buttons," John said adjusting his glasses.

"And why," Wendy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Would Michael steal the buttons off your clothing."

"Buttons are not the only things I am missing," John growled, his angry stare still directed at his brother. "He's only taken the buttons to cover his tracks, and make the crime look mysterious!"

"Okay, John dear, there is no reason to scream," Wendy was starting to feel a bit lightheaded. She remembered that she'd only had a single glass of water that day.

"There is!" John whined.

"You're both being childish," Wendy snapped then. Her brothers looked at her with wide eyes. She didn't feel remorseful just yet, she knew she would later, but currently she felt irritated with her brothers' antics. She wanted to lie down.

"Michael give him back his things," Wendy demanded.

"But Wendy," John said, turning his large blue eyes up to his sister's face. "I didn't take them."

"LIAR!" John spat, and ran across the room and jumped onto Michael's bed. He tossed the quilts off the bed, apparently searching for something. Suddenly John reappeared from the tower of duvet covers.

"Give them back or the bear gets it!" John exclaimed. He held the foot of and head of the bear, ready to tear if he wasn't given what he wanted.

"I didn't take it, I didn't take it!" Michael began to jump up and down wildly. "Give him back, I didn't take the stupid buttons!"

Wendy tried to quiet them down, but they seemed hellbent on making a fuss. John pulled ever so slightly, and there was an audible ripping of seams. Michael let out the wail of a wounded animal, and propelled himself across the room toward his brother. Still screaming threats, John jumped to his own bed. Michael followed him and tackled him fiercely. Wendy was about to go over and pull them apart, when she saw something glinting in the corner of her eye.

Wendy crossed the room quickly with her long legs. She arrived at the bookshelf. Along with many books, were trinkets the boys received from their parents when they came back from particularly long trips. The boys were still too young to realize their parents sent out servants to get the gifts, and put absolutely no thought into them at all. Wendy had realized when one present she'd been given had been addressed "Winnie" and it had been the exact same book she'd gotten from her mother at Christmas a month earlier. However, the boys treasured whatever their parents "picked out" for them, and took good care of them. They all sat securely on their shelves, and were always well dusted, and checked for nicks and dents.

The one Wendy was taking particular interest in was an ornate, green dragon, who was curled around a large crystal, as though protecting it from a threat. However, the crystal was missing. Wendy found this odd, as neither of the boys would've taken it to spite the other, because of the extreme sentimental value they attributed to it. Also, if it had been broken, Wendy would've surely heard about it. They would've come to her sniffling and sobbing about how mad mother and father would be that they'd broken their gift. Wendy would know in her heart that their parents wouldn't even remember giving them the gift, but they would punish them to make it seem as if it were a matter of much importance. They would tell them they were irresponsible, and childish, and threaten to not bring them back gifts anymore. Wendy knew this was a void threat, gifts were their only proof of affection they had for their children. They were a matter of bragging rights at parties. The more expensive presents you gave your children, the more you must love them right? However, it would shake Michael and John to the core. Wendy had seen it happen before, they were still very affected by their parents words, whereas Wendy felt as if she were numb to them.

However, this was all conjecture, as none of this had happened. Wendy hadn't used her crafting glue to fix the dragon, she hadn't wiped the boy's tears, she hadn't convinced them to not tell their parents. If the crystal had went missing, it must've been very recently, as dusting their trinkets was part of their daily chores.

"Stop for a moment you two," Wendy said absentmindedly, as she checked the surrounding area for the missing crystal. She didn't see it anywhere. The boys were still hitting and pulling at one another.

"STOP!" She bellowed at her brothers, and immediately the wrestling came to a halt.

"What Wendy?" John asked fixing his glasses.

"Did you two dust today?" Wendy demaded. Her heart was racing. What she'd just seen on the shelf was making her world spin.

"No," Michael said sheepishly, but Wendy wasn't upset that they hadn't cleaned.

"So," Wendy felt out of breath. "If there was something here," Wendy was outlining all her words with wold gestures, matching the wild emotions she was feeling. "If there was something here? It would've had to have been put here between yesterday morning and now?"

"What do you mean?" John asked, both boys had a confused look on their small faces.

"There is something on your shelves, but you dusted yesterday right?" Wendy knew she sounded odd, but she knew if she told them what material she'd discovered, they'd change their minds about the facts.

"Yes, we dusted yesterday morning," John agreed. Wendy excitedly wiped her finger across the wooden panel of the shelf. Wendy happily held up her pointer finger which gleamed in the sunlight coming through the window.

"Pixie Dust," Wendy's voice was so full of awe that the words came out as a whisper. "And if you dusted yesterday, that means the fairy this came from was here between yesterday morning and now!" Wendy's heartbeat was thumping out of her chest.

John and Michael gave one another a knowing look. John worried his bottom lip with anxiety about his sister's claims. Michael, who had retrieved his bear, held it closer to him.

In the moment it wasn't so odd that Michael and John were worried about their sister's sanity. She did look the part of someone who wasn't quite stable. Her eyes were tired from a troubled night sleep, and dark rings clung to the skin under her blue orbs. Her usually primly curled hair was knotted, and matted, because she'd been trying to sleep when her brother had fetched her. She didn't know but her face was still a bit grubby from all the chores she'd been doing. What really topped it off though was that she was in her billowy white nightgown, holding her finger up as if the substance on it were worth her weight in gold.

"Wendy," John said slowly. "I don't think-" he cut himself off with a sigh, and looked at his younger brother. He shook his head, and ran his hand down his face as if he were suddenly exhausted.

"Wendy," John began again with much more determination. "That gold dust could be from anything, anything at all. I'm sure one of our gifts from mom and dad has golden glitter on it."

"No," Wendy said simply.

"I'm not even sure we did dust yesterday," Michael said quietly. Wendy rolled her eyes dramatically. She knew the moment she presented the powder as specifically "Pixie Dust" they would begin changing their story.

"Look, Michael," Wendy turned to him, and Michael flinched back from his wild looking sister. Her eyes looked different to him, a strange light had entered them, and they were a different shade of blue. It reminded the boys of something they couldn't quite place. A dream maybe? A dream of an island, and Wendy's eyes were the same color of the sky in that dream.

"You said your room looked odd, what did you mean by that?" Wendy asked more gently now.

"Weird things seem to be missing," Michael shrugged. "And it wasn't me," this was directed more toward John.

"Like shiny things?" Wendy asked with an odd quality to her voice.

"I mean, I guess," Michael said warily, and John shot him a look that said, "Don't encourage her."

"Fairies love shiny things," Wendy mumbled as she searched the room for more signs of Pixies.

"Wendy, surely you know this isn't healthy," John said as he followed behind his sister. Wendy nearly knocked him over as she shot up from the floor, her fingers coated in more shimmering dust. She looked happier than either boy had seen her in awhile.

"All these fantasies about foolish things, it will do you no good," John chastised, but Wendy hardly seemed to hear him.

"Oh John," she seemed to float over to him on a breeze, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Surely you must remember, granted you did have the least fun of the three of us, but that's just how you are isn't it John."

"Enjoyed where the least?" Michael's small voice piped up.

"And you Michael," Wendy swung her little brother into her arms and danced around with him. "You loved the Lost Boys, you learned to sword fight, and to tie knots, and so many other useful things!"

Michael was giggling as his sister swung him, though John was still giving him apprehensive looks. John sighed, and Wendy thought he'd never sounded more grown up than when he sighed like that.

"Wendy, I want you to stop this," His voice wasn't mean, but practical, and Wendy decided she would've rather he'd shouted than talked to her like that. Like she was a child who was up past her bedtime.

"Wendy, put him down and look at me," John ordered, and grudgingly, Wendy did as he said. She placed her hands on her hips, ready to argue.

"Let's think about this logically," John began, and started off on a rant, but Wendy wasn't listening. She'd seen something flitting around behind John's head. It looked like a firefly. Wendy had read about those in books, but she hadn't thought they lived in the UK.

The light was getting closer, and Wendy tried to focus in on it. She was expecting to see the form of an insect, it's transparent wings buzzing lazily in the sunlight. Instead, the shape of a woman was coming into view. Wendy's heartbeat quickened as she tried to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

Sure enough a small woman with a tight blonde bun, delicate wings, and a leafy green dress was hovering in that light. In fact, the light was coming from her. Small specks of the same dust that covered Wendy's hands was drifting from the tiny figure as she floated through the air.

"Wendy are you even listening?" John asked in a highly frustrated tone.

Just as he said this, the small figure zipped to the window. Before she flew out she turned to Wendy and stuck her tongue out. An almost inaudible tinkling noise came from her as she did this. If Wendy hadn't been certain before, she was now. She knew exactly who that was.

"Tink!" Wendy gasped and fainted dead away.


	3. Fay's Arrival

**A/N: I'm glad the first A/N cleared stuff up, if you didn't read it you probably should it explains that I'm basing my characterization of Wendy and Peter more off the movie from 2003, so Peter is blonde not ginger. I'm so glad people have been enjoying this story. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been in college and a lot of crazy things have been happening with my health. I currently have Bronchitis, which is awful, never get Bronchitis if you can help it. I know we haven't really gotten to know Fay much, but she'll be in the rest of the story so you'll get the chance then. This chapter is longer, hope you enjoy it :)**

When Wendy woke up, a cool cloth had been placed on her head. She was in her own bed, and the room was dark with shadows. Wendy realized that it looked darker than normal. With anger, she realized the window of her room was not only shut, but her curtains had been drawn as well.

She threw the wet cloth off her head, feeling her temper rising to new heights. She sat up too fast and black dots swirled in front of her vision. She pushed through the nausea that threatened to overcome her. She marched to the window purposefully, though she swayed a bit from side to side. Finally, she reached her destination, and threw the blinds back. She unlatched the window, and pushed the panes open forcefully.

She breathed in a whiff of fresh air, that made her head feel considerable better. She glanced up to the now night sky, and took note of a certain star. The second star to the right, to be exact. It shone so much brighter than all the other stars. So bright, and so blue in fact, that it made Wendy wonder if maybe Peter was traveling by it tonight.

She could no longer stand without swaying, and made her way back to her cool bed. The air was crisp, and smelled like snow. Wendy abohored snow. She much preferred warm sunny days, where one could play outdoors, to the cold dreary gray of winter days.

As she pulled the covers close around her chin, thoughts ran wild in her brain. What if while she was out Peter had visited the window, seen that it was closed, and flew away miserable, thinking that she no longer cared for him. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she remembered Tink. What if Tink had told Peter that Wendy was perfectly happy where she was. Though Wendy and Tink had made up by the end of the Darling's trip to Neverland, Fairies could be fickle. They were so terribly small they could only hold one emotion at once, what if she'd been angry with Wendy in that moment.

Wendy felt hot tears of frustration fall down her frigid face. Though she loved her brothers, and Tabby, who had undoubtedly moved her to her room, she would never forgive them if Peter had visited while her window was shut.

Speak of the devil, Tabby entered the room quietly. She walked slowly, with deliberate caution. She must've thought Wendy was still asleep. Wendy turned her head so Tabby could see she was awake.

"Oh, Miss Wendy," Tabby put a hand to her heart. "You scared me, I thought you were still asleep."

"No," Wendy said curtly, her mind was still buzzing, and her hands had began to shake as she thought of opportunities she may have missed.

"Miss Wendy-" Wendy cut her off.

"Tabby, how long was I out?" Wendy asked.

"Oh well," Tabby looked thoughtful. "You passed out in Mr. Michael, and Mr. John's room, and they called for me. Jenny waved some smelling salts in your face and you woke up. However, you looked tired and pale, and weren't making any sense at all. So Jenny, and John, carried you up here while I made some sleepy tea."

Sleepy tea was really chamomile tea, with sleeping medicine added. The kind Tabby made could knock you out pretty quickly. Wendy shuddered to think how long the medicated tea could've made her sleep for.

"You still weren't making no sort of sense when I came up to your room. So many blatherings on about something called a Tink. At first we thought you wanted a Tinker for some reason, but then John and Michael said it was the name of a fairy in a game you used to play."

"HA!" thought Wendy triumphantly, so they did remember some things from Neverland.

"I was getting quite worried about your fairy talk, and you were still so pale, so I gave you half a cuppa tea," Tabby continued. Wendy had to roll her eyes at this point. The way Tabby talked you'd think Wendy needed to be carted away in a straight jacket, and she was sure John and Michael were of absolutely no help at convincing Tabby of her sanity.

"So, how long Tabby?" Wendy was not in the mood for long explanations, and Tabby was taking so dreadfully long just to tell her how long she'd been sleeping.

"Well, about an hour Miss," Tabby said softly, Wendy's tone seeming to have subdued her.

"It was a remarkably short amount of time for the amount of tea I gave you," Tabby mused. "It was as if you forced yerself awake for something," Tabby finished suspiciously. She knew how headstrong, and stubborn Wendy could be.

Wendy sat brooding as Tabby babbled on about how worried everyone had been. Wendy wasn't usually irritated by Tabby, but she was being ever so bothersome at the moment.

"Anyway I think you need some cheering up," Tabby was finishing.

"I'm fine Tabby," Wendy sighed, wishing she could be left alone. She wanted to sit at the window. She wanted to call Tink's name, and shout about how she believed in fairies, in hopes of tempting the pixie to come visit her. She needed to ask her what was going on? Why hadn't Peter come back to get her for spring cleaning as he'd promised? Why was Tink stealing crystals from Michael and John's room?

"Well, I don't know if you're really the best judge Ma'am," Tabby said boldly. Wendy's eyes flashed upwards to meet Tabby's. Tabby held her stare.

"I've invited Miss Fay to come and stay with us for a little while, I think you need a friend Miss Wendy," Tabby's voice was shaking slightly, and Wendy could tell it had taken a lot of courage for her to say that. However, Wendy didn't much mind the insubordination, her and Tabby didn't have a typical servant/mistress relationship anyway. No, Wendy was much more focused on the fact that Fay would be coming to visit. Finally, there would be someone in this god forsaken house who believed Wendy. Tabby had no idea she was only contributing to Wendy's fantasies and plans.

"That sounds wonderful Tabby," Wendy said jubilantly.

"Really?" Tabby sighed in relief.

"Yes, oh Tabby, she must stay in my room, with me! You know sometimes I miss having to share a room with Michael and John, this will be the next best thing!"

"I'm glad this pleases you Miss," Tabby was smiling brightly. "She should get the letter tomorrow, and we'll get a date as soon as possible."

"Of course it pleases me," Wendy said sweetly. Tabby fussed around the room a little longer, cleaning up the tea cups and wet rags. Wendy tried to be pleasant so Tabby would leave as soon as possible, she just wanted to be left alone.

"Oh my goodness," Tabby tutted. "This blasted window is open again!"

"Oh, no, Tabby, I opened that, please don't close it" Wendy smiled sweetly.

"Well, I'm sure I don't know why you would do that," Tabby laughed, making her way over to the window.

"Tabby, don't shut it," Wendy said, her voice gaining a little edge. Tabby seemed not to notice as she began to shut the windows.

"Miss Wendy, you'll catch your death of cold," Tabby admonished.

"Tabby!" Wendy spoke sharply. Tabby turned around, a surprised look on her face. "I have told you twice now to leave that window open. You seem to have gotten accustomed to overstepping your boundaries." Wendy was speaking harshly, and with every word Tabby winced, as if she were being whipped. Wendy knew she sounded like an awful tirant, but she was tired, achy, and peeved that the window had ever been closed in the first place. She let her anger overtake her as she spoke her next words.

"Now, I usually I endure your insubordination, because you have always been kind to me. However, I have given you a direct order, and you are blatantly disregarding my demands. I know it sometimes seems as if we are friends, but in reality Tabitha, I am your superior. I have asked you not to shut the window, so, if you would be so kind, do not shut the window."

Tabby stood frozen, absolutely stunned by Wendy's words and tone. Wendy held her head high they way I'd seen her mother do when she wanted her way. Tabby let out a long breath, like the air being let out of a balloon. She hung her head.

"Of course my Lady," She punctuated each word strongly, and Wendy hardly recognized her voice. She didn't even use such a proper tone with Mr. and Mrs. Darling. Tabby then bowed and left the room.

The very moment Tabby left, Wendy burst into tears. Guilt warped and twisted Wendy's stomach till she felt like being sick. She hated what she had done. She'd reminded herself so vividly of her mother, a cold woman who never treated servants with the honor they deserved. Wendy was growing up, and not only growing up, she was growing into the woman she was meant to be, but not who she wanted to be.

Hot tears made tracks down her face. She climbed out of bed, still a little wobbly on her small feet, and made her way to the window. She sat on her window seat, and looked up at the royal blue and silver sky.

"Peter," her voice was raw with weeping. "Please come back, Peter." She could hardly get the words out of her mouth. She was choking on her sobs.

"I don't want to BE HERE," Her voice ended in a shout. "I want to be with you, I was so foolish to leave. All I do here is hurt the people I love, and get sadder with each passing day. Please Peter, Tink, even Hook if you can hear me. Please, come get me."

Wendy, exhausted from her fainting episode, and her crying, had fallen asleep on her window seat. As she rose in the early morning light, her head ached, and he nose felt thick. Peter, as she expected, had not come. She felt absolutely miserable, and not to mention freezing. Small flakes of snow came down in flurries from the wide gray sky.

Wendy called Tabby to draw her a bath. Wendy had almost forgotten how harsh she'd been the night before, until she saw Tabby's frown as she pumped hot water into the tub. Wendy undressed stiffly, and wrapped a fluffy towel around her body and entered the bathroom.

"Tabby," Wendy said questioningly.

"Yes Ma'am," Tabby spoke primly, courteously, as though she'd never met Wendy. As though she had never held her while she coughed in the night. As though she had never read to her before bed. As though she had never held her hand on the night Wendy had bad dreams. As if she had never saved money for months to buy Wendy a gift on her birthday. As though she'd never loved Wendy.

"Tabby, has Fay responded to the letter?" Wendy asked slowly, trying to gauge Tabby's mood.

"She responded, and she will be here in the next few days," Tabby said curtly.

"Tabby dear," Wendy knew she sounded a bit whiny, but she didn't want to fight with Tabby. She loved Tabby so much. She was the closest thing to a real mother Wendy had ever had.

Tabby stayed silent, but looked at her. Wendy faltered a bit, wilting under the unfriendly stare of Tabby.

"Tabby I'm so sorry, I was tired," Wendy spoke quietly. She didn't like apologizing very much, being a stubborn creature, but she would do it if she knew it would help a situation. And she was sorry afterall.

"Your bath is ready," Tabby said flatly.

"Tabby," Wendy whispered. "Please forgive me, I'll take a bath, and then I'll come down and help you clean the bathrooms, how about that?" It was quite the peace offering, Wendy usually helped with everything except the bathrooms, because she absolutely abhorred cleaning the bathrooms. Tabby pursed her lips, and folded her hands over her apron.

"Cleaning bathrooms is no job for a lady," Tabby's voice was not unkind, but Wendy felt as though she'd been skewered. "May I suggest a better use of your time? There's a new nail salon open in town, and I think you'd thoroughly enjoy a manicure."

"Oh, Tabby come on," Wendy practically wailed. Tabby simply bowed and left the room.

The next couple days went on in the same fashion. Michael and John tried to cheer their sister up, but she was as gray as the days. Tabby would not forgive Wendy no matter what she said. Wendy just felt more and more melancholy, and fell asleep by her window more and more often.

Finally, the day arrived when Fay would be visiting. Wendy was wearing her best blue ribbons, and trying to make herself look like she hadn't been crying everyday. She was wearing the pale yellow dress that she hated, but Tabby loved, in an effort to show Tabby how apologetic she was. John and Michael were in matching yellow suits. All together, Wendy thought they looked like rather large, elegant, easter eggs.

A town car pulled up to the house. Wendy's hands were shaking slightly with anticipation. The door flung open and a gorgeous girl stepped out of the carriage.

Fay had big brown eyes, porcelain skin, and shoulder length raven black hair. Her mono lidded eyes were surrounded by delicate, but thick lashes. She wore, a dark forest green dress, that flounced out around her as she walked. She had gorgeous gold berets in her hair that were in the shape of tree branches, which gave her the look of a forest spirit.

"Woah, she's stunning," Wendy heard John whisper. Fay saw Wendy and a broad grin spread across her face. She ran to her, and enveloped Wendy in her arms. Wendy, though surprised, felt like she really needed a hug, and returned the embrace gratefully.

"Wendy dear!" Fay said excitedly, pulling back from the hug, but still keeping Wendy in her arms. "I'm so excited to be here!"

"I'm excited that you're here as well," Said Wendy happily.

"You're much tanner than I expected," Fay said bluntly, but not unkindly. "Aren't the British usually pale?"

"I like to play outside," Wendy said with a broad grin, she liked this girl's forwardness.

"And you two," She pointed a finger to Wendy's brothers. The boys looked frightened at being pointed at.

"You must be Michael and John!" Fay was smiling bright enough to light up the dull sky.

"Y-Yes," John said adjusting his glasses. His cheeks were scarlet with blush.

"I expected you to be younger," she said cocking her head to the side. "Wendy made you sound younger."

"I assure you Ma'am," John said, straightening his tie. "I am very grown up, I have my own business." John rocked proudly back and forth on his feet.

"You do?" Fay asked. "He does?" She asked turning to Wendy.

"He buys parchment and quills and sells them for a higher price to his school mates," Wendy rolled her eyes. John went red, and Fay let out a giggle that sounded like tinkling bells.

"Let's go inside, it is ever so cold," Fay said rubbing her arms to warm up. She promptly linked arms with Wendy, and marched into the house with her.

In the next couple hours Wendy smiled and laughed more than she had that entire week. She was thoroughly enjoying Fay's company. Fay, thankfully, did not take herself too seriously. She'd even found a way to make the cold day fun. She, Wendy, John, and Michael went outside and made forts from sticks, and pretended to be warring kingdoms. It had been so long since Michael and John had agreed to play with Wendy, they were always so focused on doing things like dusting, finishing homework, and thinking of business ideas to jot down in their leather bound notebooks.

Wendy never had homework to worry about. When Wendy had started spouting stories of fairy boys and magical islands, her school friends had not been so kind. In fact, most of the boys and girls took every opportunity to shame her. Wendy would've gladly taken all the persecution, for she did not mind being made fun of for what she believed in, it just made her believe in it more fervently. However, her parents had been ashamed of the name Wendy was making for herself. Now, Wendy was incredibly intelligent, so her parents had simply claimed that they felt she was too advanced for the classes she was taking, and hired her a private governess. Wendy's governess was not harsh like the stereotypical ideas of governesses mandated she should be, and instead adored Wendy as most people who met her did. Her governess was impressed with her progress, and if Wendy finished her work, her governess would let her off early, which happened most everyday.

"Oh your room," Fay sighed from her place on Wendy's bed. "It is so much more than my room."

"More what?" Wendy asked as she gathering blankets from her closet.

"More everything," Fay said, and Wendy completely understood. Wendy came over and plopped on the bed, and handed Fay a soft, fuzzy, blue blanket.

"This is so soft," Fay rubbed her head against the blanket.

"Do you mind sleeping in the bed with me?" Wendy asked.

"Of course not, my half of the bed will be bigger than my whole bed at home," Fay laughed.

"Now you're exaggerating," Wendy laughed.

"Maybe a little," Fay giggled, and then leaped up and spun around. "I just love it so much here."

"I'm glad," Wendy smiled gently.

"You've got a loooooot of jewelry," Fay noticed Wendy's necklaces hanging delicately from her jewelry stands. "You don't seem like a jewelry type girl."

"Oh I'm not, I hardly touch those. They're all what my mother wishes I would wear," Wendy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Really?" Fay said sounding interested.

"If you're getting around to asking if you may have one, take your pick, I don't mind," Wendy offered. The only piece of jewelry Wendy ever wore was the "kiss" Peter had given her, the acorn that had saved her life.

"No, it's not that, this stuff is too gaudy for me, no offense," She said, and peered more closely at the jewelry.

"None taken, I've worn it before, it's so heavy," Wendy laughed. "So what is the problem then?"

"Well, if you don't wear them, then why are there gems missing?" Fay asked. Wendy darted over to her jewelry stand, and stood next to Fay, observing the necklaces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fay asked, holding Wendy's gaze.

"Pixies love shiny things," Wendy whispered under her breath.

"Exactly," Fay nodded. Wendy felt chills run up and down her arms. Pixies had been in John and Michael's room for sure, and now probably in her room as well. Had Peter heard her sobs? And if so why hadn't he come himself?

"This is all so exciting!" Fay said grinning, but Wendy was lost in thought, considering all the reasons Pixies could've been in her room.

…

"Oh I'm so tired Wendy," Fay said after an hour of talking about Neverland. "I'm sorry, I love these stories, but the car ride was long, and I'm exhausted."

"Oh, of course," Wendy said, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Let's go to sleep."

Wendy and Fay fell asleep almost immediately. Wendy felt happy to have a chum to spend the night with. She hadn't had a friend sleep over in years.

Both girls were dreaming pleasantly, when a shadow fell across the floor. A shining smile appeared in the face of the shadow, as a tiny, tinkling light buzzed around its head. The shadow creeped into the room. A cloud moved away from the moon, and a blonde boy in leafy clothing stood with his hands on his hips, in the middle of the room.

"Be quiet Tink," Peter muttered. "She's sleeping," Tink decided to defy Peter and push over a doll onto the floor. Peter whipped around angrily.

"You better be glad that doll was cloth Tink, stop trying to break things!" Peter snapped. Peter moved closer to the large bed. He frowned at the two lumps.

"She's gotten a lot bigger, I don't remember her having a hump," Peter said in confusion. Tink rolled her eyes and zipped over to the bed, tearing the covers off the girls, revealing there were two.

"There's two girls in that bed!" Peter whispered urgently. Tink made a noise that meant "duh".

"I only came to get Wendy," Peter mumbled to Tink. "I should come back later," Peter mused. Tink wagged her head in approval, afterall, Peter's idea of time was marred, and later to him could mean years. Tink was eager to leave, for Peter to forget Wendy, and whoever this new girl was.

"Let's go," Peter pointed to the window. However, Peter's shadow did not like this plan. Peter's shadow knew Peter had been longing to see Wendy, and wasn't going to let this moment pass. Peter's shadow zoomed in front of him and slammed the windows shut with a resounding "Bang".

Wendy and Fay shot up in their beds, as Peter yelled at his shadow. Fay was frightened that a strange person was in Wendy's room, but Wendy was shellshocked. She stared at the impish blonde boy by her window.

"Hello Wendy Bird, sorry for the noise, that was my stupid shadow," He shook a fist at his shadow, who shrugged. Wendy said nothing, but promptly bolted from the bed, and threw herself into Peter. The action probably was meant to be a hug, but it ended up being more of a tackle. Both Wendy and Peter fell to the floor.


	4. Leaving and Arriving

**A/N: So, as you've probably guessed, unlike the 2003 movie, and the book, the Lost Boys did NOT accompany the Darling's back to England to grow up. This part of the story is fashioned more off the Disney version, where they stay with Peter. Also Tink is based more off book/ and older movie Tinkerbell, and not off the newer Tinkerbell movies with Silvermist, Vidia, Iridessa and all them, though those movies are awesome. Now I don't want you to think that Wendy hates Fay, or that you are meant to hate Fay. Wendy is just jealous and doesn't know how to deal with it. See Wendy doesn't know she's in love with Peter. She knows she loves Peter, but she doesn't realize she's IN LOVE. She thinks she missed the fun of Neverland, the adventure, the absence of responsibility, and the friendship of Peter. However, later she'll realize that she's in love and that's why she's having so many negative thoughts about Fay. I just wanted to clear that up. To clear any confusion up about the whole "rolling out of the cradle thing" I can't remember if that is in the movie, but it's a part of the book. Baby Peter heard his parents planning his future and so he got out and left. It's never really explained how he grew from that point to the age he was in Neverland, so I can't really explain it either. BUT I will be explaining why Peter looks like 17 now, so don't worry that will be covered, otherwise it would be a huge plot hole. Also it felt a bit odd writing that the bag needed dust, because it's a bag, and can't think happy thoughts. Then I remembered the pirate ship, and that inanimate objects can float with pixie dust.**

Peter was laughing, Wendy sat up with bright red cheeks. Her face was as bright as the lights in Pixie Hollow. Her blue nightgown billowed around her like a cloud, and Peter could smell the flowery scent of her hair. He thought that it smelled better than any flower Neverland had to offer.

"Sorry Peter," Wendy apologized for the whole tackling thing. Wendy went to get up, when Peter grabbed her wrist. Wendy turned back to him.

"You've gotten tanner since I last saw you Wendy," Peter said, slowly running his thumb along Wendy's cheekbone. Wendy's eyes sparkled. Tink yanked her hair. Wendy frowned at the pixie, though the pull hadn't been too hard, it was still irritating. Wendy realized Tink had been wanting attention from her.

"Of course I'm glad to see you too Tink," Wendy grinned. Wendy climbed off Peter, and Peter jumped up as well. Tink zoomed around her, and through her hair. Wendy giggled.

"Why are the two of you here?" It wasn't Wendy who asked this question, but Fay. Wendy had honestly, completely forgotten Fay even existed in the exuberance of the moment.

"Who is this Wendy?" Peter demanded. He walked closer to Wendy, and looked her up and down, but not just with his eyes. Peter had always had issues with personal space, and so he moved his whole head to look her up and down. Fay backed away, obviously a bit disturbed by this movement.

"This is Fay, she is my friend," Wendy smiled, she couldn't stop smiling. Tink, and Peter were here, they would take her away. She would never need to deal with lessons, chores, dull colors, or non-believers again. All would be well, and she would fly.

"Well Fay, I am Peter Pan!" He said boastfully. "I am the ruler of Neverland, the leader of The Lost Boys, the Foe of Captain James Hook, and I am also the friend of Wendy Darling," Peter sent a smile Wendy's way for the last part. Wendy felt her heart swell.

"You look different than Wendy described you," Fay said unsurely. Wendy was about to say something reproachful, when she looked at Peter again. He _did_ look different.

Peter Pan, the ageless, the eternally youthful, the Boy who never grew up, had in fact, grown. Peter was taller, now a head or so above Wendy, whereas before they'd been close to the same height. He'd grown nicely into his childish face, which had retained none of its baby fat. Now his face was all angles, with high cheekbones, and a razor sharp jaw. His skin was also tanner, gold from the Neverland sun. His olive skin deeply contrasted with his sun bleached hair, which was almost milky white, curled, and tangled in wild knots; with leaves, and even a twig here and there. He looked almost feral, but in a lovely way, that made Wendy's heart beat fast.

Peter's shoulder's had gotten broader, his voice was deeper, and his limbs longer. Wendy blushed when she realized he even had a very small amount of curly blonde hair on his now broad chest. All these changes were exactly what Wendy associated with human puberty, but how could that be possible? Peter didn't age, Peter hadn't aged in hundreds of years, or at least Wendy assumed that's the way it had been. Maybe every decade or so he aged a year, afterall he'd left his parents at a very young age; Wendy wasn't exactly sure what age, but he'd claimed to have rolled out of his baby bassinet after he heard his parents talking about him becoming a man. Of course, this story could be exaggerated, Peter had a flare for the dramatic. However, the evidence that he had grown, was damning.

"Ah well yes, I suppose I do look a bit different from when Wendy last saw me," Peter said begrudgingly. "I regret to say, I have grown up, at least a little."

The statement hung in the air. It was one thing to hypothesize the idea of Peter growing, it was another to hear him say it. Wendy stared at Peter with wide eyes. He didn't seem to be as bothered by his ageing as Wendy had thought he'd be. She found out why with his next sentence.

"That's why I've come to get you Wendy," He said with a wide smile. "If anyone can figure out the problem, it is you, with your brains."

Wendy's cheeks were pink for probably the dozenth time that night. She felt pride grow inside her. Peter thought she was smart. However, as she thought about the statement for a second more, her pride, and happiness sizzled out.

"Wait that is why you are here?" Wendy asked.

"Yes," Peter answered.

"Not because you wanted to see me?" Wendy asked desperately, waiting for some validation from Peter.

"Of course I missed you, Wendy Bird, but, it isn't yet spring cleaning time, and that is when you told me to come," He said confidently as if he'd caught Wendy giving him a trick question, and he'd answered correctly.

"Peter," Wendy said sadly. "It is well past spring cleaning time,"

"Is it?" Peter said, the first sign of real worry showing on Peter's face.

"Yes, Peter, here, four spring cleanings have passed," Wendy could feel the old feelings of betrayal and abandonment rising inside her. She'd tried so hard in these four years to always think of Peter in a positive light, to always make excuse for why he might not have come to get her, but now she was realizing some part of her had always been a little bit angry at Peter.

"Oh, Wendy," Peter began, but didn't seem to know how to finish.

"I waited, and waited, I left my window open," Wendy flung her hand toward the wide open window, where the cold was seeping into the room.

"Wendy, I don't do well with time," Peter shrugged, looking a little scared at Wendy's anger.

"I know you didn't used to," Wendy rolled her eyes. "But now you're growing, you must've known some time had passed? I mean look at me, don't I look different, didn't Tink tell you I look different when she came to spy? And why was she spying anyway?" Wendy knew she was bombarding Peter with questions, but in the moment she didn't care.

"Wendy," despite her anger, Wendy thought how dear he sounded when he said her name, and how long she'd dreamed of hearing him say it again. "I know humans grow, but I don't really know what that looks like, neither does Tink, in fact she probably knows less than me. You _do_ look different, but you also look like my same old Wendy," Peter began.

Wendy could already tell she was going to forgive him. He had such a way with words, such a way with her, she couldn't imagine staying mad with him. On the other hand she did still feel like her betrayal hadn't been properly made up for, and she wanted explanations.

"I didn't even really notice I was growing for a while, until the mermaids started making comments." For the very first time, Wendy saw _Peter_ blush. "Tink let me borrow some fairy glass, and I realized I was growing, and changing, I was horrified," He said plainly. Wendy imagined fairy glass must be like a mirror.

"You mean you don't have fairy glass to look at yourself everyday?" Fay asked.

"No, I don't require it, I know what I look like, I have an excellent memory. I see myself in the water sometimes, and in fairy glass when I visit Pixie Hollow," Peter shrugged.

"I can't imagine life without a mirror," Fay murmured.

"What is a mirror?" Peter asked confusedly. Wendy ignored his question and powered on.

"So you saw yourself, and realized that something was wrong?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, and I learned that I am very attractive," Peter said with a toothy grin. At least his self-image hadn't been injured, he was still cocky as ever.

"So why did you send Tink to see me?" I asked.

"Well," Peter started. "I wanted to see if you remembered me. I wasn't going to take you back to Neverland if you didn't remember it, the shock could kill you."

Wendy was torn between being touched and affronted.

"Peter," Wendy said moving closer to him. "I could never, ever, forget you," She said softly. Peter's eyes softened.

"Well, I didn't know, often people forget me. Tink said John and Michael had," He said. Wendy touched his face. "I am not like them, you meant so much more to me than you did to them," She said. Peter let a grin grow on his face. "Well, that is good. I was hoping you hadn't forgotten me. I was so worried you had. It is easy to forget me when one is so focused on other things, like being an adult," He spat the last word, and Wendy felt the sting of his words. Maybe she'd longed to grow up before, but now Peter was all that mattered.

"I swear I waited Peter," Wendy said earnestly. "A day didn't go by that I didn't think of you."

"Well, that's all over now," Peter said briskly, and with a smile. Wendy stepped back. She felt as though her feelings were being pushed under the rug. All the nights she'd cried, all the times she'd shook with wishing, all the cold days when she refused to close the windows, all the friends she'd lost, like Tabby. All that was nothing to Peter, who was eternally fixated on himself.

"And now we're going to go to Neverland," Peter beamed, grabbing Wendy's hand.

"What about me?" Fay asked, running after us.

"What's your name again?" Peter asked after a moment.

"Fay," Fay said indignantly. "It literally means fairy," she said motioning to Tink, who promptly stuck out her tongue.

"Huh," Peter said uninterestedly. Fay looked like she was about to punch Peter.

"Look," Wendy said getting in between them. "Of course Fay can come too, right Peter?" Wendy asked pleasantly.

"If she wants," Peter shrugged.

Peter then turned to whisper something to Tink, and Wendy noticed his nose was larger, and bonier than before. It looked like it'd been broken a couple times, this was probably from his run ins with Captain Hook and his crew. This part of him took Wendy aback. Wendy had of course seen Peter be hurt before, but there had never been any lasting effects. The power of Neverland had always healed him. This permanent imperfection made him seem more human, Wendy wasn't sure if she liked this or not. She had always kept Peter high upon a pedestal. He was like and angel, ethereal, and unearthly, the only thing that could save her. She was seeing now that he was able to be hurt, and this hurt her. She liked the idea of Peter being indestructible because it meant she didn't need to worry about him.

"Tink has agreed to share her Pixie Dust, but she would like everyone to know that she thinks it is rude to invite guests last minute," Peter announced. Fay looked incredulous. Wendy was used to Peter's tactlessness, and Tinkerbell's attitude, and thought nothing of it.

"Well I'm soooorry," Fay said sarcastically.

"Tinkerbell forgives you," Peter grinned. Fay looked even more angry that her fake apology had been taken as authentic.

"How does this work?" She asked after a look from Wendy.

"Tink, give her the dust," Peter ordered. Tink did not give Fay the dust, but instead dusted Wendy. Wendy sneezed, because of course Tink overdusted. Wendy immediately began to float, since this was the happiest she'd been in a while.

"I meant Fay, but oh well," Peter rolled his eyes. "Now do Fay."

Tink of course threw a hissy fit. Maybe she hadn't thought Peter had been serious about sharing her dust all around. After some goading, and promises from Peter, the Fairy gave Fay the smallest pinch of dust.

"I'm not floating like Wendy," Fay said worriedly.

"You've got to think of a happy thought," Wendy told her gently. Fay closed her eyes, mouth curling into a small, delicate smile. She really was very pretty. Her small feet began to lift off the ground.

"I can't believe it!" She laughed wildly. She zoomed around the room, and Wendy could see Fay had much more of a knack for it than she had her first time.

"You're a natural," Peter laughed. Fay blushed, and smiled widely. Peter's compliments were the best, because he never said anything he didn't mean. His praise was so beautifully truthful.

"Now that everyone is ready," Peter said looking around, hands on his hips. "Here we go!" He flew out the window, as did Wendy. They made it a few yards before realizing Fay was still on the windowsill.

"Fay," Wendy called, and the two teens flew back to their companion.

"I don't know about this," Fay said, worrying her bottom lip. This was so strange to Wendy, for someone to be unsure about following Peter. Of course her first time she'd been nervous as well, but that side of her seemed so foreign. She would follow Peter to the ends of the earth now, no questions asked.

"What's the matter?" Peter whined.

"Fay is unsure," Wendy reported. Peter flew upside down to show off. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"What about my mom, and my dad, and your brothers, and oh your maid she's sure to worry. She seems to care about you so much. We're leaving so many people behind," Fay said looking back into the room. The mention of Tabby made Wendy's heartache. However, she thought her brothers might be glad to be rid of their odd, fanciful sister.

"Fay," Wendy said soothingly, but then Peter butted in with his opinion.

"You don't have to come if you're scared," Peter abhorred cowardice. "I only really came for Wendy anyhow."

Wendy felt a sick and selfish joy rise in her. She shouldn't be so happy Peter was being so rude to her new friend. But, oh, when he said things like that, it made her heart soar. She tried desperately not to smile, so Fay wouldn't know how she secretly enjoyed being Peter's favorite. She wasn't managing it too well, and she imagined she probably looked as if she'd bit into a lemon. She hoped Fay would interpret it as a making a face at Peter for his remarks.

"It'll all be okay," Wendy soothed. "Their brains work differently, they'll make up a reason that we're gone. It'll make sense to them," Wendy tried to explain, but Fay didn't seem to be understanding.

Peter drew Wendy away for a moment. Fay still stood on the window sill, looking down into the dark night, her porcelain skin turning slightly green. Wendy realized she'd never even asked if poor Fay was afraid of heights.

"Wendy," Peter said, drawing her attention away. It was odd to hear his voice now that it had deepened. It wasn't the voice she'd imagined over and over again, but it was still a pleasant voice.

"Wendy Bird," Peter said again, his voice so fond that it made Wendy shiver. "We can leave her behind, I know she is your friend, but all I need is you. She doesn't even know the island."

One thing that hadn't changed was the adventurous glint in Peter's green eyes. His eyes were still so lovely, so entrancing. Wendy was sure those eyes could convince her of almost anything. She remembered the snowy night so long ago when he'd first appeared in her room. That night too, everyone had been treated as an afterthought, everyone, but her. She'd been the one to convince him to bring her brothers along, he'd only cared about her. Her and Peter had a connection, and though she hated to admit it, a small part of her wanted to go without Fay as well.

"I've decided," Fay shattered the moment, and Wendy had to force herself to drag her eyes away from Peter's longing ones.

"If we bring a clock, I'll come," She nodded to herself, as though she liked the plan more now that she'd said it aloud.

"What?" Peter asked, an edge to his voice.

"Why Fay?" Wendy asked.

"I don't want to lose track of time, I don't want to forget my parents like you said your brothers did. I want to know exactly how long we're gone."

"That's reasonable," Wendy said, with the voice of agreeing to a child's ultimatum, that made no sense.

"Clocks," Peter spat. "Have no place in Neverland, that is why they're eaten by crocodiles," Peter snapped.

"Well, maybe if you had a clock, you wouldn't have abandoned me for, four spring cleanings," Wendy said before she could stop herself. For a moment, Wendy felt satisfaction from the cut she'd served. However, then she saw Peter's whole face fall, and had to looked away. She was too prideful to apologize. She zoomed back into her room.

"I forgot my to-go bag anyhow," Wendy said. She grabbed a huge duffle bag full of miscellaneous items, and tossed her alarm clock in as well. The bag was so heavy, that Wendy had to drag it.

"Let me help," Peter offered. Wendy could tell he felt guilty from what Wendy had said. Wendy waved him off.

"Tink," Wendy called. "Tink had been flitting around with an air of boredom practically dripping off her. Tink took her good old time coming to Wendy.

"Tink this is for you, if you can put some dist on my bag," Wendy held up a shining opal necklace to Tink. Tink's light turned pink with adoration. She nodded quickly, and threw dust onto Wendy's pack, which floated up slowly.

"Ready to go," Wendy said throwing Peter an apologetic smile.

The three teens began on their journey to the magical island in the sky. Second star and straight on till morning. However, the trip was held up when Fay began to shout out to Peter and Wendy. Wendy turned to see her friend sinking. Fay's face was a mask of horror as she began to plummet.

"Peter!" Wendy squealed, unsure of what to do. Peter turned, and in a moment was zipping downward to catch Fay in his arms. Wendy's mind flew back to when he'd saved her from falling off the plank into crocodile infested water.

Peter rose, holding Fay bridal style. Wendy swallowed her jealousy and smiled.

"You're okay!" She said, truly thankful.

"Tink didn't give her enough dust," Peter snapped, sending Tink a dirty look, Tinkerbell pretended she hadn't heard, and shined one of her opals.

"Tink, I need you to give her some more," Peter rolled his green eyes. Tinkerbell shook her head. Tink was glaring at the pair of teens, especially the places where Fay's arms held onto Peter's neck. After a moment, Wendy realized she was making a similar face, and she thanked God that the night was dark.

"Tink!" Peter bellowed. Tinkerbell flew on ahead.

"Damn Fairies," He muttered darkly. "I guess I'm carrying you the rest of the way," Peter sighed. Fay looked like she didn't mind this at all, in fact she was gazing admiringly up into Peter's face. Wendy wondered if she'd looked so quite so goofy when Peter had carried her. She immediately felt bad for that thought, and turned away, following Tink's lead.

Everyone landed safely in Neverland, and entered Peter's underground house. They were quiet because the Lost Boys were asleep. Tink immediately zipped behind her leaf door, to hide her opals. Wendy realized that Peter's head was almost hitting the ceiling. Fay was staring around in wonder.

"This place is beautiful," Fay sighed.


	5. Pirates

**A/N: I get this chapter is a little shorter, but I really wanted to end it where I did. As for the Lost Boys, I am using the Lost Boys who are included in the Disney film. I also included Tootles, although he was only in "Return to Neverland". I really loved his character in that movie so I wanted to add him in. Also I hope you don't think I'm being too dirty with the whole outfit thing. I just thought it was funny to mention. Also, please don't kill me if the Japanese translation for Violet is wrong. I don't know Japanese I just used google translate. Sorry if I messed it up. This is totally off topic but I feel like shit that I haven't been keeping up with comments, and messages. I keep forgetting you can respond to comments. Anyway I've loved all the support I've gotten for every fic I've done, you guys are amazing. I am always thankful for anyone who enjoyed my writing. I hope you're enjoying this even though I'm shit at updating regularly.**

 _Everyone landed safely in Neverland, and entered Peter's underground house. They were quiet because the Lost Boys were asleep. Tink immediately zipped behind her leaf door, to hide her opals. Wendy realized that Peter's head was almost hitting the ceiling. Fay was staring around in wonder._

" _This place is beautiful," Fay sighed._

Wendy did _not_ think that Neverland looked all that good. It wasn't nearly as vibrant, or plentiful as her last visit. At first she thought she'd just she's just augmented the memories of Neverland, because she'd missed it so dearly. However, as they floated over the landmass, she realized she wasn't imagining things.

The plants of the island looked a little withered, the trees didn't have quite so many leaves. The water was slightly murkier, and not the same beautiful blue as Wendy remembered. The dirt on the ground was dry, and not the deep healthy brown it had been before. The sky had more clouds, and seemed a bit more grey. Even some of the island's residents seemed off. The mermaids weren't waving, singing, or grooming. Instead, they seemed lethargic, their scales were less vivid as well. All of this wouldn't be noticeable to Fay of course, she'd never been there, never seen how bright Neverland could be. The colors still were more vibrant than earth's afterall. Only people who held Neverland so close to their hearts, like Wendy and Peter, could notice the small differences.

Peter sent Wendy a glance, and Wendy nodded, letting Peter know she noticed the subtle differences. Peter moved closer to Wendy as Fay walked around the underground home. Fay's mouth hung open as she touched the twisting roots that lined the walls.

"BOYS!" Peter called, hands on his hips. Wendy heard a lot of groans and someone threw a pillow toward Peter's face.

"Oh stop that," Peter laughed. "There's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" A muffled, but curious voice asked, Wendy thought she recognized it as Slightly.

"Why don't you come see," Peter suggested. The Lost Boys tentatively came out from their room, which was separated by a curtain from the main room. The first one out were the Twins, they immediately ran to Wendy and climbed her like a tree.

"Hello," Wendy crooned happily.

"That sounds like Wendy!" Cubby could be heard saying. The rest come over to her quickly, wide smiles adorning their still childish faces. Wendy was happy to see they hadn't changed much, though there was a new member. A very small boy in a skunk outfit hung back tentatively.

"Wendy," Peter smiled warmly. "I don't believe you've met Tootles, he's our newest member."

Wendy bent down to the small freckled boy. She gave him a warm smile, and put out her hand for him to shake. Wendy was a rather petite girl, and yet her hand still engulfed his as he shook it.

"Tootles, I'm Wendy," Wendy said gently. "Do you like stories?"

Tootles nodded cautiously.

"Well, I have lots of stories I can tell you, would you like that?" Wendy asked. Tootles nodded, but his mouth never opened.

"He doesn't talk," Peter informed Wendy. "We don't know if he never learned, or if he chooses not to."

"That's okay sweetie," Wendy said with a big smile. "One can still have lots of fun even when they don't speak." Tootles smiled at this.

"Who is that?" Nibs asked tactlessly, and pointed a finger toward Fay.

"This is my friend Fay," Wendy answered, not wanting Peter to introduce her in the wrong way. "She is from where I am from."

"Madam," Slightly bowed to her, and kissed her hand.

"Oh, hello," Fay said.

"So who is she to us?" asked Cubby.

"What does that mean?" Peter asked. He'd plopped down in his elegant throne, sitting sideways of course, and began to blow in his flute.

"Is she our new mum?" The Twins asked in unison.

"Have you gone off Wendy?" Slightly continued. Wendy went scarlet, ducking her head. Fay looked curious, and confused. Peter on the other hand was turning purple with rage.

"How dare you!" He bellowed, and the Lost Boys all took a step back. "Never insult your mother like that again! She is your mother, has always been your mother, and will never stop being your mother."

Wendy felt a warmth in her heart for Peter. She'd missed being so highly respected. She remembered the days when John and Michael had looked at her that way too. They looked at her with lights in their eyes, and an assurance that Wendy knew everything that anyone could ever want to know. She was all they needed, in their eyes, she'd hung the moon and the stars. Now they looked at her like she was a disappointment. Like she was a child who needed to be diciplined.

"Peter we were just aski-" The Boys began.

"You all disgust me," Peter spat.

"Peter, we beg your forgiveness," The Boys all dropped to their knees.

"Go pick your mother some flowers," Peter ordered. "Maybe she'll grace you will her forgiveness."

"Peter you mustn't be so hard on the boys," Wendy smiled sweetly. The boys sighed with relief.

"Fine, but they still need to get you flowers," Peter nodded. The Boys all readily agreed, and left the house to look for flowers for Wendy.

"They seem nice," Fay said, eyes still sparkling with wonder.

"Would you like a tour of the island?" Wendy asked.

"I'd love that," Fay said excitedly. Peter sent a dirty look in Wendy's direction, he obviously didn't feel like giving Fay a tour of the island.

"Wendy, we've got things to do," Peter said through gritted teeth.

"We've got time for an island tour Peter," Wendy said. Peter got up sulkily.

"Fiiiiiiine," He groaned dramatically.

"I haven't got any Pixie Dust," Fay said slowly.

"Here," Peter said tossing something sparkly into her face. Fay coughed.

"Peter!" Wendy admonished him. She was used to Peter being dismissive of people and things he didn't have a personal interest in, but this was verging on cruelty.

"Okay, I really didn't mean to do that," Peter said, and he did look sorry. "I didn't realize how close you were," He said to Fay.

"Here," He went closer to her, using his tanned hands to wipe particles of dust out of her eyes. Peter was usually a blundering, carefree, spirit, but he could be gentle when he liked. Wendy saw his caring side now, as he delicately picked the specks from Fay's eyelashes so she could see. For a moment, Wendy felt a sense of longing. She wasn't exactly sure why, it wasn't as if Peter hadn't ever touched her. Wendy looked away, and fiddled with her nightgown's lace.

"Are your eyes alright Fay?" Peter asked.

"So you know my name now?" She smirked.

"Like you said, it means fairy," Peter smiled. "Speaking of, Tink, we're going out, you want to come?"

A small tinkling came from behind the large leaf Tink was currently behind. Tink zoomed out, now opalless. She looked like she'd calmed down a little, and came to perch on Peter's shoulder.

"What would you like to see?" Wendy asked Fay.

"The mermaids, and maybe skull rock, oh just anything you think is nice Peter," Fay turned to address the boy, and Wendy felt a bit put off. She'd been the one speaking to Fay, she didn't need to ask Peter's opinion, she knew Neverland as well.

"Well, we can see it all," Wendy said happily. Peter didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything. He was looking over his own body. He picked at a drooping leaf on his outfit's shoulder.

"Wendy," Peter said.

"Yes Peter?" Wendy asked.

"When we get back, would you mind sewing me some new clothes?" He asked. Wendy was surprised to say the least. Asking for new clothes wasn't something Peter seemed like he'd ever do. Peter wasn't very concerned with outwardly appearance, perhaps because he considered himself the best looking boy in the world.

"Why?" Wendy couldn't help but ask.

"This one's getting a bit tight," He said crinkling up his nose. "Especially around here," Peter said, and motioned to the area around his crotch. Wendy's eyes couldn't help but travel downward. She realized it was true. She could see a soft line of hair that went downward from his belly button, to disappear into a pile of green leaves. The leaves which had once covered Peter down to his knees, was barely concealing his pelvis now. Wendy didn't know how she hadn't noticed before, but now that she had, it was very distracting. Wendy felt hot, and knew her cheeks were red as cherries. She felt as though her tongue were swelling in her mouth, and for a beat she couldn't speak.

"What?" Peter demanded seeing Wendy's face. Fay began to giggle. It started as a small laugh, like the jinggling of bells, but grew. Her mirth showed on her face as she began to laugh harder and harder.

"What is it!" Peter yelled, angry at being kept in the dark.

"Nothing Peter," Wendy finally regained her speech. "Of course I'll make you some new clothes, we can find some materials while we're out."

The trio headed out to survey the island. Fay loved seeing Skull Rock, she found its creepiness intriguing. Though of course, they never went in. Wendy realized she'd never spent very long at Skull Rock, maybe even Peter was frightened by it. Fay also adored all the beautiful parts of the forests. She'd collected a large bouquet of flowers.

"Back in our world," Fay said dreamily. "I used to have a huge garden, I loved the Baiorettos, that's Japanese for violets you know. But these flowers, oh Peter, oh Wendy, these flowers are lovelier than anything I've ever seen!"

"Neverland has the most beautiful flowers in all the universe, and some of them even have special powers," Peter said boastfully.

"Really?" Fay asked intrigued.

"Yeah," Peter grinned. "The fairies know what they all do, they grind them up sometimes to make different concoctions, or sometimes, just perfumes."

"Oh, fairy perfume, how lovely," Fay still sounded like she was in a world of her own.

"So you like Neverland then?" Peter asked.

"Oh, I love it!" Fay sighed.

"I'm glad you do," Peter smiled. Fay smiled back, and Wendy noticed something in her eyes. It was the way her mother sometimes looked at her father.

"Peter, can we land for a bit?" Wendy asked. "We need some material if I'm going to make you new clothes."

"The leaves we need are called Peter leaves, they're soft, but strong, and they never wither, even if they're plucked from the stock."

"Why are they called 'Peter Leaves'?" Fay asked.

"Because I wear them," Peter said simply. Fay laughed, it was such an obvious explanation, and so like Peter to name them after himself.

The three teens landed on the ground. As they picked leaves they didn't noticed the pirates creeping around the outskirts of the forest. Hook heard the laughter of a female, and knew Wendy must've returned. Peter's one weakness. They needed her for all their plans. He would sacrifice the Lost Boys, Tink, even his own body before he'd let Wendy suffer. She was the key to it all. Not to mention she was a Hell of a lot easier to catch than Peter.

Wendy and Peter were having a conversation in hushed tones near the water. Fay thought she heard mentions of "dull" and "reviving the island". She assumed Peter was asking Wendy if she could think of any way to help the island. From the snatches of tone Fay could barely hear, Peter wasn't being as helpful as Wendy thought he could be. Fay thought they were both mental, since this was the most beautiful place she'd ever laid eyes on.

Fay drifted closer the thicker trees of the forest, dying to examine the flowers that bloomed where there was less sunlight from the cover of trees. Soon she couldn't even hear Wendy and Peter anymore. She hummed softly as she plucked some dazzlingly pink flowers, that looked more like gems in the sunlight. All was well until a hand covered Fay's mouth, and someone harshly dragged her away from her flowers.

Her eyes were covered with a cloth that smelt of rum, and her mouth was gagged with a rope that tasted of seawater. She was not a coward, and so she screamed as best she could, for Peter, or Wendy, or someone. Her captor was trying valiantly to drag her along, but she made her body limp, and heard him curse. She was now much more of a burden to move.

"You damn girl," She heard someone mutter. Suddenly her blindfold was whipped off. Her kidnapper was not what she'd expected at all.

He was older than her, she could tell, but not by much. She placed him at about nineteen. His skin was colored russet, brown with red undertones. His eyes were a glorious mixture of dark emerald green, and chocolatey brown. His face was broad, and would've been kind if he hadn't been being so uncivilized right at this moment. His dark brown hair was to his shoulders, and wildly windswept. A light dusting of hair covered his jaw, and on up to area right above his cupid's bow. He was spectacularly handsome, and in another situation, might've taken Fay's breath away.

"Don't you dare go limp again," He demanded, and Fay could hear a slight accent on his voice. She couldn't quite recognize it, though at the moment that wasn't her first priority.

"If you do," He growled warningly, and pulled out a large cutlass from his waistband. Fay gasped despite herself. She didn't want to seem scared, but she could hardly help it. She regained her composure after a moment, and saw that his hand shook slightly. She wished she had her mouth to herself so she could ask him what he would do to her, but she had to keep her snarky comments to herself for now.

The boy lowered the knife and stared into Fay's eyes for a moment. He let out a loud sigh, and looked at the forest floor sadly.

"You are quite pretty," He said now. Whatever Fay had thought he might say, that wasn't it. "I really hope the Captain doesn't use his hook on you, a scar wouldn't be so nice on that face."

Fay's eyes widened. Hook! He must be a member of Hook's crew. This boy was a pirate. Now that she knew, she began to notice clues she could've used. He wore a billowy top, and pants, like a pirate. His hair was wild and uncut, and he smelt strongly of salt. Not to mention, muscles rippled in his arms, he must do a lot of work, hauling up the mast.

"Look that must hurt," He said kindly as he guided her through the forest. She nodded, realizing that for whatever reason, he'd taken a liking to her. She tried to look as pitiful, and as non-threatening as possible. The boy didn't seem to be able to keep his eyes off her, and almost stumbled over roots several times.

"I'll take it off of you promise not to scream," He offered. "We're almost there anyway."

Fay nodded eagerly, trying to bring tears of submissiveness to her eyes. She must look the part if she was to be given leniency. The boy stuck his cutlass back into his waistband, and lifted his hands to remove her gag. She was still tied at the wrists however, and he still had his knife, so quick movements would be hard. When the gag had come completely out of her mouth, she gave the boy a sweet smile, and when he lowered his hands, she let out a shriek.

"PETER!"


	6. Hook Unhinged

**A/N: Once upon a time, I wrote an outline. It was a beautiful outline. This outline completely encompassed everything I wanted this fanfiction to have. It was a perfect outline, and I wrote it before winter break, so I could write during my time off. However, then, I lost my outline. It was in a little notebook that I couldn't find for the life of me. So, instead of making headway in this story, everytime I sat down to write, I felt lost. I was so butthurt about losing my outline that I put off writing. Now it's been months since I updated and I feel shitty for doing that. I never did find my outline, I just sucked it up, and wrote a new one. I plan on posted several times in the next couple weeks to make up for taking so long. Please forgive me loyal fans, you mean the world to me truly.**

 _Wendy and Peter were having a conversation in hushed tones near the water. Fay thought she heard mentions of "dull" and "reviving the island". She assumed Peter was asking Wendy if she could think of any way to help the island. From the snatches of tone Fay could barely hear, Peter wasn't being as helpful as Wendy thought he could be. Fay thought they were both mental, since this was the most beautiful place she'd ever laid eyes on._

"It just looks dull Peter," Wendy said, a bit sadly.

"Well, that is why I wanted you to see it," Peter shrugged. For some reason the easiness of Peter's voice greatly bothered Wendy. She whirled on him, brows furrowed, and mouth set in a thin line.

"You don't seem too concerned, Peter," She accused.

"Well," Peter shrugged. "It hasn't really affected me yet."

"It's affecting the animals, probably the pixies too, don't you care about anyone but yourself?" She demanded.

"Come on Wendy, you know I do," He said floating above her, and hanging upside down in front of her. She pushed his head to the side.

"You don't have any other information for me?" She asked.

"No," Peter shook his head, unperturbed.

"Peter!" Wendy finally snapped at him, and at last he looked repentant.

"How do you expect me to fix this problem with my little knowledge of the island, you know this place better than anyone," She complained. She didn't know why she was so angry, maybe because she was worried all he saw her as someone to clean up his messes, instead of someone who he valued spending time with.

"Your brain works better than mine," He said, floating again. Wendy was taken aback. He had always been very complimentative to her, but to actually say someone's brain worked better than his, was a big deal for him.

"I-I don't know if that's true," She mumbled.

"Come on Wendy Bird," He floated closer to her, and pushed his face close to hers. She sucked in a breath, feeling nervous at his vicinity. His nose was touching hers, and he was grinning wildly.

"One girl is more use than twenty boys," He smiled, and she responded with a wide grin of her own.

"PETER!" They heard a shout echo throughout the forest. Both of the teens turned their heads toward the trees.

"That's Fay's voice," Wendy said in worry. They glanced at each other once again, and shot into the air, toward the sound of the shout.

*On Hook's Ship*

"It was hard to get her here," The boy said, throwing Fay on the deck of the ship. "But I did it."

"Mavrick," A women, with dark skin like the boy who'd kidnapped Fay, came running to him. She was wearing a dark blue dress, with a red bandana tied around her head. Fay would've been a little excited at seeing a female pirate, if her knees didn't sting so badly.

"Hello mother," Maverick said to the woman, and hugged her.

"Did you get her? Did you get the Wendy?" She asked nervously.

"Yes," Maverick said with a proud smile.

"Thank God," Maverick's mother lifted her hands to the sky. "Maybe then Hook will have mercy on us. None of us have eaten till he realized Peter brought Wendy back to the island."

"I hope so," Maverick said in his musical voice. Fay remember a man who had worked for her father once. His voice had sounded like Maverick's and his mother's. She tried to remember where her father had said he'd come from. Ah yes, Spanish, Maverick must be Spanish.

"Tell Hook, Wendy is here!" The woman cried, and the rest of the ship let out a cheer.

"She's here!" A loud voice asked from a closed cabin door. The cabin door swung loudly open.

A man with a long face, a jutting chin, and wavy black hair, sauntered dramatically from the doorway. Fay recognized him as Captain Hook, the nemesis of Peter Pan. His short, round, assistant, Smee, helped Hook on with a red coat.

"Finally," Hook sighed. "Finally we have her! The key to Peter Pan's demise. At last we shall be rid of that dastardly boy!"

"YO HO!" Shouted the crew. Everyone was grinning, but Fay could see the fear behind their eyes, and the paleness of their unnourished skin.

"He's only gotten worse with age, but now we have his weakness, his soft underbelly, his achilles heel, his…."

Hook had finally looked at her. He'd stopped his dramatic monologue, and was stomping over to her. His eyes were full of madness, his hair was standing on end.

"This isn't WENDY," He shrieked, and the crew all shrunk back.

"Who is responsible for this mistake," Hook jumped up and down, in a tantrum.

"I sir," Maverick stepped forward, a resolute look in his eyes.

"My boy," Hook said in a quiet, scary voice. Before Fay could comprehend what was happening, Maverick was on the deck, holding his face. Blood was seeping out through his fingers.

"This is just some girl!" Hook, placed his shiny hook under Fay's chin. He used his hook's tip, to untie the gag that had be put back over Fay's mouth after she'd shouted for Peter.

"Who are you?" He demanded. Fay couldn't take her eyes off Maverick. He was moaning in pain, blood still blooming on his skin. Hook had slashed his face.

"I tried to tell your lacky," Fay said, finally moving her eyes to Hook. "I am not Wendy Darling, I'm Fay Ito."

"Where do you hail from?" He asked. Fay was unable to answer because suddenly the crow of a rooster echoed through the air.

Hook looked to the sky in fear. His eyes bulged from his head. All the pirates began grabbing swords, and knives.

"He's here!" Hook whispered. He grabbed a handgun from his belt.

"Be on guard!" He screamed in a manic voice, and Fay was surprised he didn't start wildly shooting at the sky.

"Hooooook," There was a creepy call from behind the mast.

"What do you want Pan!" Hook snarled.

"You've got a friend of mine," Peter said, and finally appeared. Fay felt her heart swell.

"A friend, Peter, my how your inner circle grows," Said Hook conivingly. Though his eyes still gleamed with fear, he looked happy to have actually attained someone who mattered to Peter.

Fay felt a rush of happiness. She mattered to Peter. Finally it wasn't only Wendy in his eyes. She had gained a spot in his view.

"Come fight me Hook, I know you can't resist a battle," Peter jeered, landing on the helm of the ship, small wooden sword raised, a bright grin beaming from his lips.

"Peter Pan," Hook hissed, pulling out his own weapon.

While Hook was distracted, Wendy was floating around behind the large sails. She was watching for an opportunity to fly down and untie the bonds that held Fay. She was excited to be a part of the rescue mission for once. So often was she the one being captured, or needing saving. Not anymore, she was a rescuer as well.

Wendy noted how every eye was following Peter. Wendy dived down, not wanting to waste anymore time. She pulled out the small dagger Peter had provided her with, and slit the ropes on Fay's wrists.

"Wendy!" Fay whispered in delight.

"Shh," Wendy placed a finger to her lips. "Quiet."

Fay nodded. Wendy beckoned her to follow her into the sky, but Fay was reluctant to come along. She glanced back at Maverick, who was still clutching his face, but was standing. He hadn't deserved such a brutal slashing.

"Wendy," Fay said, just as the sounds of clashing swords began. Peter had struck out towards Hook. Hook had defended in a dramatic fashion, which had thrown him off balance.

"We have to go," Wendy said, yanking at Fay's hand, but not looking in her eyes. Wendy's eyes were trained on Peter, every move he made was followed by her concerned blues.

"That boy, Hook slashed his face," Fay said in a whisper.

"If he kidnapped you, he deserved it," Wendy shot back.

"He did it to eat, Hook has been starving them," Fay said back.

"Fay!" Wendy said louder now.

"Hey! You're Wendy," A brutish pirate pointed at the girls. When Hook heard the name "Wendy" he turned around. Peter was able to whap him on the shoulder with his sword.

The large pirate, took off at a run towards the two girls. They both shot into the air, out of harm's way. Peter, unfortunately, had not. He'd been watching carefully to make sure Wendy and her friend were safe, and Hook had gotten a hit in.

Peter was back on top in a moment though. Perhaps Hook had been able to corner, and get the upper hand when Peter had been the size of a ten year old. However, now that he was the size of a seventeen year old, Hook had nothing on him. Peter's magic, along with his agility, and raw talent, was pushing Hook's limits.

Peter was casually blocking Hook's blows, smiling even. Hook looked wild, his hair in disarray, both hands on the hilt of his sword, swinging it like a mad man. For Peter it was never about hurting Hook, it was about being better, proving his greatness. The worst lengths he went to was humiliation. And for the the first time Wendy realized that for Hook, the same might not be true. Hook had never been able to get ahold of Peter, so no one ever had known what he'd do with him. Wendy felt a knot grow in her stomach now. Perhaps it had always been about killing Peter with Hook.

"Stay still!" Hook growled through, yellow, gritted teeth. Peter swooped from side to side daintily. He didn't seem to be at all bothered by Hook's threats.

"Peter!" Wendy called down. "Peter we should go!"

"Ay, ay, My Lady," Peter saluted, and zoomed into the air, doing a couple flips just to show off.

"Cannons! Get the Cannons!" Hook was screeching.

Peter joined the two girls in the bright sky. Peter was still grinning down at his Foe. Wendy didn't understand why he didn't want to leave, why he didn't see the danger of a cannon.

"Peter, let's go back to the hideout," Wendy begged. "Fay is shaken up."

"Oh poo," Peter sighed, as his eyes followed the black monster of a cannon they were wheeling out.

"Isn't he ever scared?" Fay asked in wonder.

"Rarely," Wendy said. Though, she could remember a time when Peter had indeed been scared. When he'd fallen to the deck with a crash, banging his head in the fall. He'd looked hopeless, terrified, blood dripping from his temple. She didn't know till this day what Hook had said to him in the sky, but it had taken the light from his eyes momentarily. Only when she'd kissed him, had it returned.

The three teenagers flew away from the ship. It seemed almost too easy to Wendy. She was expecting that any moment, a large, black, cannonball would rip through the clouds and take one of them with it. Nothing came, and she wondered if Hook was losing his skill.

Wendy looked over at Peter, whose smile was still lingering. She noticed something else then, the smile looked slightly forced. It was a little too wide, and not enough teeth were showing for it to be a real Peter smile. Why would he be feigning merriment?

Wendy then saw a large purple and blue bruise forming on his shoulder, just under his leafy strap. Wendy couldn't even process what she was seeing for a moment. Peter didn't get wounded. She'd only ever seen him bleed once, and that battle had been different, he'd lost hope then. She was shocked to see the way he seemed to guarding his shoulder, only moving the other arm. He must know it was there, he must be in pain.

"Peter," Wendy said warily. Peter gave her a brave smile, as if he knew exactly what she was worried about.

"I can't believe Hook was starving his crew, and not only that, he slashed that boy's face," Fay said, her hands shaking slightly.

"That is wild," Wendy said in wonder.

"You always made him sound sort of goofy, like maybe he just bumbled around, never getting anything done," Fay said worriedly.

"He is, I mean, he was," Wendy said.

"It's part of the island's degeneration. Hook is becoming more bloodthirsty. His mind is falling apart. I've noticed it for a while," Peter commented gravelly. Wendy had never seen Peter look so serious. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know why. Hook's state of mind shouldn't bother Peter, unless it signified something else to him. Maybe he thought his youth was truly ending, if even Hook, had changed.

"We'll find a way to fix the island," Fay said earnestly.

"Thanks Fay," Peter said, and gave her a gentle smile.

"Peter, thank you for coming, I knew if I screamed for you, you'd save me," Fay said adoringly to Peter. Wendy knew that look, the look of awe and wonder in Fay's eyes was how everyone who'd been saved by Peter looked. Even her brothers, you just couldn't not be impressed by Peter.

Wendy suddenly felt grumpy. She'd helped save Fay, but Peter would always get all the credit. It was just how it was, plus he'd never offer any of the glory to anyone else. Wendy flew past Peter and Fay down into the trees. Wendy went into the hideout, Peter and Fay followed her, seemingly unaware of her mood. Peter wasn't even looking at her, and she felt worse. She knew how selfish it was to want most of his attention, but everyone who met him wanted his attention. She was so used to being the only apple of his eye, but now she feared Fay had won some favor. Peter was smiling at her, and Wendy didn't know what to do.


	7. Tigerlily's Counsel

"Lost boys! Attention!" Wendy called, and the Lost Boys fell, surprisingly quickly, into line. Wendy smiled, her old feelings of grandeur coming back to her.

"Hello mother," they said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I've been neglecting you my boys," Wendy gave them a sweet smile. "I'm going to make you dinner, please play with your father."

"Yay!" They all said, and tackled Peter before he could say a thing.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Peter said from under the pile of children, but he was smiling.

"Peter please," Wendy said. "I need you to take care of the children while I make dinner."

"Mother says so Peter!" the Boys said, yanking on his hair. Peter chuckled.

"Alright you rascals," Peter agreed, beginning to wrestle them.

"Fay, could you help me make a fire?" Wendy asked.

"Um, sure," Fay said easily. As Wendy and Fay worked together, Wendy felt guilty about thinking such rude thoughts about Fay. She shouldn't act so jealous, Peter, and Neverland, were things to share, not to hoard.

"Dinner is ready," Wendy announced. She and Fay had made stew. Wendy had noticed that on the Island, eating wasn't nearly as important as it was in her world. She hadn't had many meals while she'd been in Neverland, and it hadn't affected her. She doubted that Peter and the Lost Boys needed to eat right now, but she liked feeling needed.

"Mother this is so good," Cubby was slurping his soup loudly.

"Yes, we can feel ourselves getting stronger," The Twins said, flexing their muscles. Tootles sent Wendy a small smile.

"Raise your glasses," Peter ordered, and every boy did it hurriedly. Fay looked around in confusion, then raised hers as well.

"To mother!" Peter said.

"To mother!" They all echoed and banged their cups together, sloshing liquid over the sides.

"They really respect you," Fay mumbled.

"I suppose," Wendy smiled smugly. She loved feeling this way. She was so used to being pushed to the side, to being disrespected. She was eating up the positive attention. She'd forgotten how much she enjoyed being part of something. Back in England, she felt like she didn't fit anywhere. None of her friends talked to her, her parents didn't give a hoot about her, and her brothers treated her like a liability.

"Mother, I've missed your stories," Nibs leaned against Wendy.

"Well, I brought plenty along with me," Wendy grinned.

"YAY!" cheered the boys, and Peter looked excited as well.

"Would you like to hear an old story? Or a new one?" She asked.

"A new one," The Twins yelled.

"Old!" Nibs and Slightly said back angrily.

"I say old, and I'm the boss," Peter decreed from his throne chair.

"How about Cinderella?" Wendy asked, and all the boys' eyes lit up. Wendy pulled out her old Fairy Tale book. The boys weren't used to having pictures to go along with the stories, and they call crowded around her.

When Wendy was finished, most of the boys were getting sleepy. Peter offered to play them a flute song so they could go to sleep. Even Fay's eyes were drooping by the end, but Wendy was wide awake.

Wendy eyes were taking in Peter's every movement. She watched the way his pink lips formed a circle, as he blew into the small instrument. His thin, slightly dirty fingers, which were usually rough, held the flute so delicately. The haunting song was making the hair on Wendy's arms stand on end. She felt like he was drawing her in with his sound. She wanted to run her fingers through his golden curls, she wanted to press her body against his.

Wendy shook her hair, hoping the thoughts would exit her mind. Everyone was asleep, so she promptly stood up. She carefully stepped over the sleeping boys, and Fay, and walked outside.

Neverland at night was lit up like a Christmas tree. The fairies were as plentiful as fireflies, and different colored lights flitted around the leaves. Wendy took deep breaths, and looked at the dark shadows of the huge trees. Wendy wished she knew about fairy magic, maybe then she'd be able to figure out something about how to save the island.

"For you," A voice said suddenly.

Wendy turned around in shock to see Peter hovering over her with a bouquet of wildflowers. Wendy smiled at him, and took the flowers. She buried her nose in the colorful collection of flora, and inhaled deeply. Neverland's flowers still smelled beautiful at least, like sweet dreams, and happy memories.

"Thanks Peter," Wendy said gently.

"Can't believe you brought all those books," Peter said, leaning against a tree. His lips moved swiftly over the flutes, making a small tune float from the tubes.

"Yeah well, I wanted them to hear the stories,' Wendy shrugged.

"You seem like you've prepared for this for a while," He said casually.

"Well, I always thought you'd come back for me, in a couple months," Wendy said, trying to keep the edge out of her voice.

"Wendy Bird," Peter said, pushing himself off the tree.

"What?" Wendy asked gruffly, glancing away from the deep green eyes.

"You know I wanted to come back, right?" He asked.

"I don't know, you only came back when you thought the island was in trouble," Wendy mumbled. She'd finally said it, what she'd been thinking about all along. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She missed him with all her soul, and he'd forgotten about her.

"Wendy, no, I came back because I wanted to see you of course. I missed your stories, and your cooking, and your -"

"What about me?" Wendy interrupted him, angrily. "Did you miss me? Or the things I could do for you Peter?"

"I don't know what you mean," He looked away.

"I think you do, Peter," she snapped.

"Did you miss my meals and my stories, or did you miss me, because anyone can do those sorts of things," Wendy crossed her arms, feeling tears of frustration prick her eyes. She'd always more easily cried when she was frustrated, then when she was sad, and it drove her crazy. She didn't think her arguments were as convincing is she was blubbering about them.

"You do them better than anyone," Peter said offhandedly.

"Well, I didn't just miss the way you fly, or the way you play the flute so well," Wendy grumbled. "Well, I did, but I missed other things as well."  
"What did you miss?" Peter's voice was suddenly low and curious.

"I missed the way you made me feel like anything was possible. I missed the way you made everything an adventure."

Peter was listening intently. He had put his flutes away. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his leafy shorts, as he leaned in to listen to what Wendy was saying.

"I missed your smile, and the way your laugh echoes off the trees, and resounds through the island," Wendy was whispering now, falling deeper into the memories.

"I missed your green eyes, and how they sparkled whenever you got excited. I missed your long fingers, and tan hands, and the way your arms held me every time you saved me. I missed your messy blonde curls, and how I used to untangle them and you would complain."

Wendy was speaking lower and lower as my heart ached. Wendy was remembering all the nights when she would stay up late and try to remember every small detail about Peter. Peter was beside her now, hovering beside her shoulder. She bit her lip, feeling hot at his body being so near hers. Wendy nervously pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I missed the way you'd make my heart beat so wildly I thought surely it must be about to explode, but I didn't care," Wendy spoke wistfully.

"Wendy," Peter said gently, placing a hand on Wendy's shoulder and turning her around.

"All sorts of things Peter," Wendy said reproachfully. "I missed all sorts of lovely things that make you, YOU, not just-"

"Wendy," Peter quieted her with one word. He took her hands and moved in closer so that his head was almost resting against Wendy's.

"Of course I missed you," He said in a low voice.

"You did?" Wendy asked doubtfully.

"'Course," Peter ran a finger down her cheek, and Wendy's heart lurched.

"When you left, it was like the sunshine had left Neverland," Peter said sweetly.

"Oh Peter," Wendy said wistfully. "That was beautiful."

"Wendy bird?" Peter said slowly. Wendy's lips curled at the ends when she heard the nickname. She'd always loved when he called her that.

"Yes?" She asked under her breath.

"I need to tell you-"

"Wendy, Peter," Wendy heard Fay's voice, and Peter wrenched away from her almost immediately. Wendy felt as though her body was being weighed down as she trudged back to the fort.

"Sorry, I just was a bit uncomfortable on the floor, I was wondering if there's anywhere else I could sleep," Fay said sheepishly.

"There are hammocks in the back room," Peter sighed. Fay nodded, glancing between us worriedly.

"I'm going to bed too," Peter said gruffly and pushed past the two girls.

"Peter," Wendy called after him, but something had changed in his mood. He was completely closed off to Wendy now.

"What was that about?" Fay asked.

"Nothing," Wendy crossed her arms.

"Were you talking about me?" Fay asked suddenly.

"No," Wendy said, baffled Fay would even ask such a thing.

"Oh, good, I don't want to do anything to make Peter angry," Fay said, placing a hand over her heart.

"He isn't mad," Wendy shrugged, and fiddled with her dress. "I don't know what is up with him."

After that, everyone went to sleep. Wendy didn't sleep very well, she kept tossing and turning, thinking about what Peter wanted to tell her. She wished he would act more like he used to. He used to wear his heart on his sleeve. Instead he seemed to be hiding something, something that was changing him.

When Wendy, Peter, and Fay woke up they all chipped together to make breakfast for the Lost Boys. Wendy made sure she included Tootles in all the conversations, though he still hadn't said anything. The rest of The Lost boys were thoroughly enjoying having Wendy back.

"Peter I was thinking, we should go see Tigerlily and see if she knows anything about the island's degeneration," Wendy said. She'd been thinking about it all night, wondering who they could ask, and she'd come up with that idea. She wasn't too keen to go, as Tigerlily had once been a rival of Wendy's for Peter's affections.

"That is actually a good idea," Peter said slowly. "I never even thought of asking Tigerlily."

A small burst of triumph blazed inside Wendy. He hadn't even considered asking Tigerlily, which meant he hadn't seen her recently. She usually hated jealous, vindictive, girls who didn't want any female around a boy they liked, but she couldn't help how she felt.

"How is she, Tigerlily, I mean?" Wendy asked casually.

"She's chief now," Peter nodded. "Her dad stepped down."

"That is great for her," Wendy grinned.

"Please don't leave," Cubby wailed. "You're always leaving."

"I'm sorry Cubby," said Wendy apologetically.

"Mother just came back, but now she's never here," The Twins complained in unison.

"Aw, my poor boys," Wendy pouted.

"They can deal," Peter said dismissively.

"Oh father," The Lost Boys said together.

"Look, me and your mother have to go ask Tigerlily some questions, we'll be back before you know it," Peter explained.

"Couldn't we go too," Slightly asked.

"You know how Tigerlily feels about you," Peter said with narrowed eyes. "You guys always run around with the other children and always end up ruining some part of the camp."

"We're sorry," the Lost Boys' apologized.

"Look, while we're gone, I have a job for you guys," Peter said.

"What?" Cubby asked eagerly, all The Boys standing at attention.

"I need you to get some Peter leaves from the forest," Peter explained. "I also need you to help Fay find things to make herself a bed."

"Wait what? I'm not going with you?" Fay asked.

"No, sorry, Tigerlily doesn't really like new people, if she sees you she might not want to give us any information she has," Peter explained. "You don't mind hanging out with the Lost Boys do you?" Peter asked.

"No, of course not," Fay said, but she seemed disappointed.

"Peter," Wendy said in surprise. "I've never known Tigerlily to have any issues with new people," Wendy said.

"Wendy," Peter hissed through gritted teeth, green eyes flashing in warning. Wendy shut up, and a pleased smile crossed her face. He obviously wanted some alone time with her.

Wendy and Peter got an extra dose of pixie dust from Tink, and started on their journey across the island. Wendy had packed a picnic, and after they spoke to Tigerlily she was going to suggest they have lunch together. She'd also brought some of the letters she'd wrote to Peter while she'd been stuck at home. She really wanted him to know how much she wanted to be here, and how much she'd missed him.

She wasn't sure what these new feelings for him were. Suddenly she felt like she wanted to be much closer to him, much more intimate. She thought of his lips almost constantly. He was distracting her so much that she was worried that he was keeping her from thinking of ways to fix the island. She'd always found him beautiful, but now he was painfully so. Every inch of his body almost seemed to glow in Wendy's eyes. She wanted to hear his voice say her name, she wanted to curl up against him when she went to sleep.

All these feelings were new, she'd thought she just missed the whimsy of the island, the freedom to do whatever she pleased, but she was starting to believe Peter had a lot to do with her longing to return here. She'd never even had a crush on another boy. She didn't even know if that's what this was, but she had a feeling she didn't just want to be friends with Peter anymore.

The pair flew to Tigerlily's camp, landing just in front of the biggest tent. Tigerlily's tent was large, with tons of people going in and out constantly. Peter asked one of the guards if they could have an audience with the Chief. Eventually they were let in.

"Peter," Tigerlily approached him with arms wide open, and wrapped him in a hug. Wendy felt jealousy twist her gut as she watched with an artificial smile on her lips. To Wendy's surprise, Tigerlily hugged her as well.

"Oh, hello," Wendy said in shock as she hugged her back.

Wendy remembered why she'd been so intimidated by Tigerlily, she was absolutely gorgeous. Her black glossy hair was plaited into two braids that hung far down her back. Her headdress had hundreds of gorgeous feathers of different colors. Her dark eyes were large and mysterious with a thick ring of lashes around each. She wore beaded jewelry and a brown dress. She had an air of such sophistication about her. She looked royal even doing the most mundane things. She seemed to know how superior she was to most people.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Tigerlily said to Wendy. Tigerlily's voice was deep, and she was much taller than Wendy remembered.

"I'm glad to see you," She smiled without her teeth.

"I am glad to see you too," Tigerlily replied.

"Now Peter," Tigerlily turned to Peter, and crossed her arms. "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but the island is sort of… sick," Peter said, for lack of a better word.

"Of course I've noticed," Tigerlily said immediately. "My people have noticed its deterioration for a while now."

"We were wondering, do you know anything about it?" Wendy asked.

"We've been trying to figure it out ourselves," Tigerlily nodded. "Of course when the island is suffering, we all do. Our plants and animals haven't been in their usual condition. We've spoken to the merpeople, and they said the water isn't as clear, and that the pirates have been more ruthless than usual. We've also spoken to the Fairies, they said that their magic and wings are weakening. It seems all the members of the island are in a bad way."

"I know, Tink has told me just how bad it is, but I don't see any solution," Peter said gravely. Tigerlily gave Peter a once over, and her eyes narrowed considerably. She looked like she was trying to figure something out.

"Peter, unfortunately, none of us know how this island came to be," Tigerlily continued.

"Wait, really?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Before you, this land is a blank, either it didn't exist, or we can't remember," Tigerlily explained. "Our history books all begin with you, ask any of the inhabitants of the island. If you ask me, you may want to delve deeper into what you know about yourself."

"I don't know what you mean," Peter had averted his eyes from Tigerlily's face.

"Well that's all the information I have," Tigerlily said quickly.

"We should go then," Peter was hurrying Wendy out of the tent. Wendy was frowning at the odd feeling in the air.

"Peter," Tigerlily called after them. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure," Peter said, and circled back. Wendy stood still and watched Peter walk back over to Tigerlily. They talked in hushed voices for a while, and Tigerlily looked like she was saying something Peter didn't like. Peter wasn't meeting her eyes.

Finally, Peter came back. Wendy went with him out of the tent. They didn't speak for a moment, Wendy could tell Peter didn't want to talk about it. His brow was furrowed as if he were doing calculations. Maybe Tigerlily hadn't been as straightforward as she could've been.

"Peter!" Wendy called as they flew through the air. Peter turned his head towards her, acknowledging that he'd heard her call.

"I brought lunch," She raised the picnic basket. "Let's eat over by Mermaid Lagoon."

Peter's impish grin reappeared on his face. Wendy was glad she'd made him smile, but she also suspected it had something to do with the fact that Peter loved teasing the merfolk as well.

When Wendy had first come, she'd hoped the Mermaids would like her. What twelve year old girl didn't want mythical beings to enjoy her company? However, when she'd met the Mermaids, they'd been self-centered and rude to her. She assumed this was because they wanted Peter's attention. Peter was all anyone cared about on this damn island. As she thought that, Wendy suddenly remembered Tigerlily's words. "Before you, this land is a blank, either it didn't exist, or we can't remember."

No wonder everyone on the island thought so much of him. If he truly was the reason Neverland existed, then all the inhabitants owed their gratitude and loyalty to him. Even if everyone didn't know Peter was the reason for Neverland's existence, they would still feel some innate respect for him. Peter himself would feel it too, and this was probably why he was so very full of himself.

The teens landed on a patch of grass speckled with bright yellow flowers. Wendy began to set up the picnic basket, while Peter flew over to where the Mermaids were combing their long silky hair. Wendy tried not to let this bother her, reminding herself that Peter needed his play time or he'd get cranky.

A Mermaid with blue hair and an orange tail was practically trying to shove her shell covered breasts in Peter's face. Another Mermaid with blonde hair and a purple tail was squirting him with water to get his attention. Wendy watched as Peter swooped between the girls and snatchd up something from the rock.

One Mermaid, whose hair was in dark, twisted, braids, shook her fist at Peter. She used her emerald colored tail to slap the water, trying to splash Peter. Peter laughed and raised a hand to guard his face.

A Mermaid, who looked younger than the rest, was covering her face with her pink tail and blushing deeply. Wendy could see her brown eyes wandering over his body. Wendy frowned, promising herself she'd make that new outfit Peter needed today. His current one wasn't leaving too much to the imagination.

The pink-tailed Mermaid scooched herself to a taller rock, and began playing with her very long, bleach blonde hair. Peter hardly took notice, and dived again toward the rock to grab something. However, this time, the pink tailed Mermaid was faster. She tackled Peter as he tried to zip between the Mermaids, and wrestled him down onto the rock.

Wendy watched in suspense. She knew Peter could easily break free, the question was, did he want to? The pink-tailed Mermaid seemed to realize this, and quickly planted a kiss on his lips before he had time to consider escaping. She then let him go and he slowly floated upwards like a deflated balloon, stunned. Wendy could hear the Mermaid's tittering laughter from where she was unpacking the food. She was very glad the place she'd picked to eat was too far from the water for the Mermaids to drag themselves onto.

"Peter!" She called, trying to drown out the roar of jealousy that was screeching through her body. "Food's ready!"

Having gotten his bearings back, Peter saluted the Mermaids, and zoomed over to Wendy. However, the Mermaids fell off their rock, so that they could pull themselves half way onto the sandy shore. They were whistling and "yoo-hooing" to try to get Peter's attention, but his eyes were fixed on Wendy now.

"Look at these shells I got you," Peter said proudly, holding out two beautiful, rainbow colored shells to Wendy.

"Peter they're lovely," Wendy said, eyes sparkling.

"I know you like pretty things," Peter nodded, as he sat down, criss-cross applesauce on the blanket.

"I do," Wendy nodded, running a finger over the smooth insides of the shell. There really was no other place that could make shells like this. Neverland was still one-of-a-kind even when it was dying.

"You know, I like pretty things too," Peter said over a mouthful of turkey sandwich.

"Yes, like nice flowers, and the lights from Pixie Hollow, and the stars in the sky when you fly," Wendy offered. She knew what he liked, what he enjoyed. She understood him wholeheartedly. Peter understood her too, in most ways. When it came to feelings of the heart, he fell a bit behind, but otherwise, he knew her well.

"Yes, but you are my favorite pretty thing," He stated quietly. Wendy's head jerked up from the shells to find Peter was staring at her intently.

"Peter, what a wonderful thing to say," Wendy said, almost breathlessly.

"Well, it is true," Peter shrugged, but then a grin flitted across his face. "If you were a shell, I'd pick you first."

"What if I wasn't a shell," Wendy challenged. "What if I were a leaf?"

"Then you'd be the greenest, prettiest, leaf on the whole of Neverland," Peter said confidently.

"Suppose I were a rock," Wendy said now, a happy glint in her eyes.

"You'd be a gemstone! Gorgeous and shiny!" Peter replied easily.

"Alright then, maybe I'm a bug," Wendy said, wondering how he'd turn this one around.

"Why then you'd be the most marvelous butterfly anyone laid eyes on!" Peter crowed.

"Oh no," Wendy exclaimed, knowing she'd win this round. "I have become a pirate!"

"A pirate," Peter made a face, and Wendy smiled smugly. She'd bested him. Peter saw her look, and began to think.

"Well, then you'd be the finest pirate on the seas of Neverland, and we'd be friends, not enemies like Hook and I," Peter proclaimed.

"We could still go on adventures," Wendy said.

"Of course," Peter laughed.

"And I could still fly because I'd still have happy thoughts," Wendy continued.

"Naturally," Peter nodded.

"And sometimes, you and The Lost Boys could be in my crew, and sometimes I could come back and be mother," Wendy added.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Peter was grinning widely. The boy and the girl were both smiling from ear to ear from their game. Wendy felt breathless and flattered beyond belief. Peter looked pleased that he could compliment her in a way that made her smile the way she was smiling now.

"Suppose I'm just a girl again," Wendy whispered softly now.

"Then," Peter leaned forward, half his mouth still lifted in a grin. "You'd still be my favorite girl."

Wendy's heart hammered in her chest as she leaned in further. She just wanted to taste those pink lips, just once. Would it ruin everything if she just let herself finally fall into those fathomless green eyes? He seemed to want it too, he was leaning ever closer, hands twitching as though they were begging to be placed on her skin.

"Peter, oh my gosh, Peter!"

Peter and Wendy looked up together to see Slightly, practically tumbling through the sky. Tink was with him, jinggling and zipping to and fro. Her light was slightly purple, which meant she was anxious.

"Slightly?" Peter said in confusion. "What is it?"

"A pirate," Slightly gasped, yanking on his fox ear nervously.

For a moment, Wendy feared he'd been listening in on their conversation. She didn't want what Peter had said to be heard by anyone but her. Why were their moments always being ruined?

"Where?" Peter asked.

"At" Gasp.

"The" Heave.

"Tree" Puff.

"Wait, at OUR tree?" Peter asked. Slightly nodded.

"Wendy, we've got to go!" Peter said heroically, and shot into the air.


	8. The Plan

_Déjà vu_ was all Wendy could think as they flew through the air. Everytime her and Peter had a moment alone someone was calling him for help. For goodness sake, it was only one Pirate. If The Lost Boys couldn't handle a single Pirate by now, Peter hadn't taught them very well. Wendy instantly felt bad for thinking that. Of course it made sense for The Boys to be scared, they were only children after all.

"Peter was only a child last time you saw him," said a nagging voice in Wendy's head. Peter had simultaneously seemed very old and very young. He certainly had seemed much more advanced than any thirteen year old she'd known, and yet he'd still had the immaturity of a young boy.

Wendy, Peter, and Slightly all landed near the tree fort. Outside, Fay and the Pirate she'd been kidnapped by yesterday were talking calmly outside the hideout.

* * *

One hour earlier

Fay and The Lost Boys had found "Peter Leaves" in a matter of thirty minutes since there were no Pirates to interrupt this time. After that they'd taken her to a pixie store, where they'd bought yards of fairy silk for her bed. They'd collected some hay for underneath the silk blankets.

They arrived back at the hideout in an hours time. No sign of Wendy, or Peter, and Fay felt angry again that she hadn't been invited on the trip. She'd expected to feel a little left out when she'd agreed to accompany Wendy and Peter to Neverland, but it was like she was a child. They treated her like another Lost Boy, instead of a girl who was the same age as Wendy.

Fay wanted Peter to notice her, notice her in the way the boys at school were starting to notice girls. She wanted him to fly with her, to hold her hand, to kiss her, to look at her, like he looked at Wendy. He looked at her like she'd hung the stars, and she looked at him the same way. She wondered if they noticed that they admired each other so. She didn't want to steal something that was Wendy's, but Peter wasn't Wendy's yet, if Fay moved fast, she might have a chance with him.

The Lost Boys went out on a walk, but Fay declined to come. She wanted to walk by herself. She hoped maybe she could find a way to help the island. She imagined how greatful Peter would be if she helped saved Neverland. He'd look at her like a goddess.

As she wandered around the outside of the hideout, she sang to herself. It was a song her father used to play as he swung her around and danced with her. Suddenly, she was hit with a pang of homesickness. She didn't know how Wendy was willing to stay here forever. Fay had agreed with all of Wendy's lamentations about hating her life and family, and even nodded along, but in all honesty, she loved her dad. Her new mom was nice too. She could never stay here permanently. She wondered for a moment if Peter would be willing to do long distance with her.

Suddenly, the leaves of a bush rustled. Fay's heart jumped into her throat. How stupid could she be? This island had Pirates, Mermaids, Fairies, and all manner of unknown species, and she'd decided to go out alone? She'd already been kidnapped once, you'd think she would've been more careful.

Out of the bushes, stumbled Maverick. Maverick looked at her in the eyes, and a big grin covered his face.

"What do you want?" Fay said warily, ready to run at a moment's notice.

"I wanted to talk to you," Maverick said. Fay registered the healing wound on Maverick's face. It would definitely scar, though she suspected it'd heal faster here than in her world.

"Why?" Fay asked.

"I'm infatuated with you," He said desperately.

"What?" Fay asked in shock.

"You were so kind to me, you wanted to help me on the ship, even after I've been so horrible to you," Maverick said dismally.

"Aren't you a Pirate, aren't you loyal to Hook?" Fay asked indignantly.

"Actually, I'm Hook's son," Maverick said quietly.

"What!" Fay said in shock. "Hook has a son?"

"Yeah, he has kids with a lot of the women on board, since well, you know, there isn't really a way to get more crew members otherwise. He thinks the bigger his crew, the more likely he is to destroy Peter Pan," Maverick finished.

"Wow, I would have never guessed," Fay said. That's when she realized, this was the godsend she'd been asking for. If this boy was Hook's son, she could grill him for information. He was obviously crushing on her, she could use this for Peter's benefit. She could win Peter's favor.

"That must be hard," Fay said, changing her attitude completely. She relaxed her body, and moved closer to him. She no longer thought he was a threat anyway.

"It is, I mean, I'm his oldest child, so he's hardest on me," Maverick shrugged.

"Has he always been this cruel?" Fay asked.

"No, he used to be fun sometimes. We'd have big parties on the ship. I remember once we were all dancing and laughing, and Peter's name wasn't mentioned one time that evening," Maverick looked wistful.

"So when did he start acting crazy?" asked Fay.

"Even since he almost beat Peter that one night when Wendy and her brothers left," Maverick said immediately. "He was so close, I think it drove him mad to be that close, and still lose."

"I see," Fay said.

"You look awful by the way," Fay said concernedly.

"Thanks," Maverick chuckled.

"You must still hungry," Fay said kindly, and handed him some fruit from her pockets. She'd gathered food with The Lost Boys. Thankfully they'd been able to tell her what was safe to eat.

Fay guided Maverick over to a rock so they could sit. They were still pretty close to the hideout. Fay was glad she hadn't strayed too far.

"Peter and Wendy think it has something to do with how the island is dying," Fay said, placing a hand on Maverick's arm. He looked up at her immediately, his brown cheeks turning pink.

"Of course it does," Maverick said. He leaned in, conspiratorially, and beckoned her forward. "The Pirates know why the island is dying, Hook says he's known all along. He's not going to stop it, because it's hurting Peter."

"What!" Fay jumped back. "They know? How do they know, and Peter doesn't?" She demanded.

"Honestly, Hook doesn't tell us much," Maverick grumbled.

"Do you know anything?" Fay asked.

"A little," He said looking at Fay suspiciously.

"Look, Maverick, I'm so sorry that Hook treats you the way he does, but I know a way you can fix it," Fay said, suddenly getting an idea.

"What?" Maverick asked curiously.

"You could cause a mutiny, over take the ship from Hook, if anyone should be his successor it's you, I mean you're his son," Fay explained, scooting closer.

"I don't know if I could ever get the crew behind me, I mean who wants to follow someone who was so weak he got slashed in the face," Maverick said sadly.

Fay felt really compassion for Maverick again. He was sweet, and Pirates valued brutality. The poor boy with the sliced face was being horribly mistreated. She wished she could help somehow, but she could not very well betray Peter and help a Pirate.

"I still think you'd be a good leader," Fay said, touching his hand lightly. Maverick's expression was one of a lovesick puppy as he stared at Fay. Fay had to admit, it felt nice to be looked at that way. Peter looked at her nicely sometimes, but most of his focus was on Wendy. To finally have a boy gaze at her, was amazing.

"Will you kiss me?" Maverick asked.

"What?" Fay asked in shock, this boy was very forward.

"For good luck, I'm headed back to the ship, and I need courage," He said sheepishly.

Fay pondered the offer for a moment. She hadn't gotten very far with Maverick, she'd hoped to get some valuable information out of him, but he wasn't very talkative. Perhaps kissing him would get him to become her confidant. She could learn more about what the Pirates knew and didn't know. She may feel a bit guilty, but it might help the island in the end, plus, it wasn't as if she found him unnattractive. No, he was very good looking, and she felt very flattered by his words. It couldn't hurt to kiss him, after all, this would be her first, and she wanted to get it out of the way.

"Yes, I shall kiss you," Fay agreed, and leaned forward to kiss Maverick on the lips. It felt better than she'd expected. His lips were chapped, but the roughness didn't bother her, instead it made it feel all the more real. She was enjoying the warmth of his skin, and the bristles of his shaven face. He felt sturdy, and Fay felt like if she let herself, she could get lost in this kiss easily.

"Pirate!" A growled voice spoke. "Hands off!"

Suddenly, Maverick was thrown off of Fay, and a seething Peter was standing above them. His sword was out, and he looked menacingly at the Pirate boy. Wendy was behind Peter, dagger out, and she looked almost as fierce.

"Pick up your sword, I want a fair fight," Peter demanded.

"I was just leaving," Maverick protested.

"Oh yeah, didn't look like it," Wendy snapped.

"Don't bother him," Fay found herself saying. "He wasn't doing anything bad. I agreed to kiss him."

"Excuse me!" Peter's words were venomous, and even Wendy looked shocked.

"I said, he wasn't doing anything wrong," Fay said, hands on her hips.

"I'll deal with you later," Peter said angrily, and turned back to Maverick, but he was gone. He'd slunk into the woods while Peter had been interrogating Fay.

Peter threw his sword to the ground in anger. He stomped over to the secret entrance to his home. None of the Lost Boys, or Wendy, or Fay needed to be told he wanted to be followed. Wendy was first, running after him, to make sure he was okay. When everyone was down the shoot, they saw Peter standing with his hands on his hips and glaring.

"Pack up your things boys, our new friend has turned traitor," Peter spat, and the Lost Boys all scurried around, packing up swords, leaves, slingshots, special rocks, and other items they loved.

"I'm not a traitor," Fay snapped.

"You are so!" Peter said defiantly. "You were conspiring with the enemy, more than conspiring, you were kissing the enemy."

"Not every Pirate is bad!" Fay responded.

"That is Hook's son," Peter rolled his eyes at her. "Of course he's bad!"

"Wendy help me here," Fay tried to appeal to Wendy's kind nature, but when she turned she saw that Wendy looked very angry as well.

"Fay," She said darkly. "Why would you do that? Now we've got to change the hideout," Wendy's voice was full of emotion. Fay was struck again by how much everything here meant to her. She was no longer a part of England, she was no longer a Darling, her identity had changed to official mother of the Lost Boys, and partner of Peter. This was her life now, she cared so deeply about this, because she didn't intend to ever leave again. This was her new family, her new home. No part of her had been left behind in the real world, her whole heart was here.

"What do you mean?" Fay asked.

"You were talking to him near our hideout, now he knows where we are. Pirates will be here within minutes. I'm not sure we've got enough power to fend off the whole ship, we didn't last time anyway," Wendy ended her speech in a dismal tone, remembering their close call when she'd visited before.

"I didn't tell him where I'd come from, I just wanted to take a walk," Fay said.

"Why would you take a walk so close to the hideout!" Peter was almost screaming.

"I, I guess I didn't think," She shrugged.

"Yes, I guess you didn't," Peter snarled.

"I was trying to be helpful!" Fay said in her own defense.

"How would that be helpful Fay?" Wendy demanded.

"I was trying to find out what he knew about the dying island," Fay shouted.

Everything froze. Wendy's face was stuck in a look of shock. Peter's face was still angry, but he looked curious, his green eyes no longer held fire, but sparks of interest. The Lost Boys had stopped running about as well. Items dangled from their hands, some paused in odd positions.

"What did he tell you?" Wendy asked.

"Not much," Fay said a bit sadly, without being able to provide new information, Peter could still label her as a traitor.

"Tell us everything he said," Peter demanded, coming closer. Fay had to admit the distrust in his eyes hurt her feelings. She wanted to be apart of this so badly, that she hadn't even thought about how her actions might negatively affect Peter and his Boys.

"Well, he said Hook knows what is wrong with the island," Fay said quietly. Wendy gasped, and moved closer to grab Peter's arm.

"How would he know, but not Tigerlily, or you?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure," Peter said worrying his lower lip.

"He also said that Hook mentioned the deterioration had started the last time Wendy and her brothers came," Fay said. A small flicker of happiness lit inside Fay when she revealed this information. Maybe now Wendy would be looked at like a traitor, like someone who didn't belong. Fay felt bad almost immediately, Wendy had been so sweet to her, she shouldn't want Peter to be angry with his old friend. She wouldn't have gotten the satisfaction she wanted anyway, because no heads turned toward Wendy. Peter didn't look angry or judgemental. Only Wendy looked a little guilty, probably worried she'd caused this problems. However, everyone else seemed fully convinced that Wendy was spotless, and she could've never created this issue.

"Anything else?" Peter asked.

"Well, no, but he did tell me how brutal Hook is being to his crew. I encouraged him to cause a mutiny. I said he would be a better leader than Hook," Fay offered.

"Hmmm," Peter said thoughtfully, and suddenly all eyes were on him. "Planting that seed in his mind could be useful," Peter mused.

"I wasn't trying to be a traitor, I just wanted to help," Fay said dismally.

"I guess I shant banish you then, but you must remember to be smarter," Peter chastised Fay.

"Y-you would've banished me?" Fay asked in disbelief.

"Of course, you have put my family in danger," Peter made a gesture towards The Lost Boys and Wendy.

A ball of joy warmed Wendy's chest when Peter used the word "family". Usually The Lost Boys were his "followers" or "sidekicks" or even "servants". The only time they were referred to as his children was when Wendy was around and they were playing "family". Peter showing this sort of care and love made Wendy very pleased. It only made her happier to be included in the "family" he was talking about.

Fay was looking sad, and Wendy was about to comfort her, when she remembered a specific part of the information Fay had given them. Her eyes widened and she ran over to Peter, jumping into his line of vision so he was no longer glaring at Fay.

"Peter!" Wendy said in excitement.

"What is it?" He asked, still a bit on edge.

"We're all confused as to how the Pirates know something we don't right?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, those normally idiotic Pirates have gotten their hands on information, even I, the great Peter Pan, haven't figured out," Peter grumbled.

"Well, what is the one place the Pirates have access to that we don't," Wendy prompted. Everyone's eyes enlarged at the same moment, all realizing what Wendy must mean.

"Skull Rock!" Said Peter and the Lost Boys in unison.

"Exactly!" Wendy beamed.

"You're right Wendy, and Tigerlily wouldn't have access to it either because only the Pirates go there. Neither would the fairies or the mermaids, so the information must be hidden there," Peter mused.

"That is just what I was thinking," Wendy agreed.

"I guess we must go to Skull Rock then," Peter said, trying to put on a brave face. Peter pretended he was not afraid of anything, but Wendy knew for a fact he was scared of Skull Rock. The fact that he didn't visit it often was proof enough, Peter regularly visited every other bit of the island. He was like the grand groundskeeper of Neverland. Also, he'd practically told her he was scared of it the last time she'd been there. He'd only travelled there to save Tigerlily because she was his friend, otherwise he would've stayed very far away.

"Yay! A mission to Skull Rock!" cried the Twins.

"A bloody ambush," Nibs crowed slashing the air with a sword.

"Ah, ah, ah," Peter grabbed the Twins by their raccoons ears and held them up towards his face. "It won't be any of those things, because you aren't going."

"What!" They all whined at once.

"The Pirates hang around there all the time, it will be too obvious if we all go traipsing through the forest. It shall just be Wendy and I" Peter told them. Peter dropped the Twins unceremoniously onto the ground, and flounced over to his throne chair, and sat in it sideways. He pulled out his flutes as if daring someone to contradict him.

"Peter, we barely ever get to go on missions anymore," Slightly moaned.

"Don't say that, I don't want to have to go to Skull Rock" whispered Cubby harshly, but Nibs was already speaking up again.

"It's true Peter, all you do is hang out with Wendy now," He complained. Unexpectedly, Peter's ears went bright red. His freckled face was positively pink, and Wendy wondered why he was so embarrassed by this statement.

"Listen you boys, I don't want to hear-"

"Peter, perhaps one or two of them could come along. I mean, only two people might be dangerous, what if the whole crew is up there?" Wendy warned.

"I suppose that is true," Peter looked up at the ceiling, and played a small tune on his flute.

"It just seems too dangerous all together," Fay spoke up. "I agree, I think we should all go," She continued much to The Lost Boys' happiness. She wanted to be part of the action this time. She wasn't staying behind and collecting leaves like some housemaid.

"Chickadee up in the tree wants to fly away

Mama says two weeks more before she can go astray

But chickie wants to do it now

And so she climbs up on the bow

But if dear little chickie tries to fly

Then surely, surely, she will die" Peter said in an eerie sing song voice, never removing his eyes from the ceiling.

"Peter," Wendy said darkly. "That isn't nice." Everyone obviously knew what he meant by the tune. He meant that Fay wasn't well enough trained for this mission, that her eyes were too big for her stomach, that she would get hurt. Fay resented this, but then she remembered that all she'd been able to do up until now was get captured, and almost give away Peter's hiding place. She knew that Wendy had been captured her fair share of times, and wished that maybe Peter would have a bit of leniency, but all of that seemed reserved for Wendy, and her only.

"Look, I don't think we all should go together either, Peter is right, it will draw too much attention to us. However, I do think if we can come with a distraction for the Pirates, then we will have a much easier time," Wendy said practically.

"What should our distraction be mother?" the Twins asked. Even Peter was watching her now. Wendy thought for a moment then held her finger up, and ran to her bag of items from the "Real" world.

"This should do nicely!" She held up a very pretty blue dress with lace and ribbons.

"It's a lovely dress Wendy," Peter grinned. "But I don't see how it can help. I don't think any of the Pirates are fond enough of lace and bows to be entertained by that for too long."

"No, but they would find it entertaining if I were in it," Wendy said, eyes gleaming.

"Absolutely not!" Peter stood up immediately. "You are not using yourself as bait."

"No, I'm not, but not because _you_ say so Peter Pan," Wendy sniffed, and Peter turned pink again.

"I was thinking Slightly," She turned to the boy in the fox outfit.

"No way!" Slightly snapped.

"Why not?" Wendy asked.

"Well for one, I ain't a girl, they won't buy it," He said arms crossed.

"I think they might," Wendy cocked her head to the side with a small smile.

"Why wouldn't you dress Fay in it, she's actually a girl," Slightly begged.

"Because, Fay and I look nothing alike," Wendy said promptly.

"How so," challenged the boy.

"Well, her hair is much darker and longer than mine. We're different heights, her breasts are larger, and we aren't the same race," Wendy explained.

"The same race?" echoed the Boys in confusion.

"She means she's White and I'm Japanese," Fay tried to explain, but only received more blank stares.

"But Fay is paler than Wendy," Cubby said.

"Oh nevermind," Wendy said. "The point is Slightly looks more like me than Fay does. We both have blue eyes, reddish blonde hair, small shoulders, freckles, and tanned skin."

"My hair ain't long enough," Slightly mumbled.

"I bet it is," Wendy quickly snatched his fox ears, and was met with a matted tangle of reddish blonde hair that looked nearly as long as Wendy's.

"If we fix it up nice, you'll look like me in a dress, well, enough like me to get the Pirates interested," Wendy laughed.

"I don't want bows in my hair," Slightly jumped up and down in frustration.

"Enough!" Peter called. "Wendy has had an excellent idea, and you will do it Slightly," He ordered.

"But," Slightly tried to intervene one last time.

"If you do this, I will make you honorary leader of the Lost Boys, and third in command after Myself and Wendy," Peter told him. This completely shut Slightly up, and he was now happy to do as asked.

"I think Wendy and I should take Nibs and Cubby to Skull Rock with us as backup," Peter said going over to his map of the island.

"Slightly can distract the Pirates, and Tootles can hide somewhere in case he needs backup. The Twins and Fay can stay here, in case Fay's new boyfriend shows up," Peter told everyone.

"He isn't my boyfriend," Fay grumbled. "Do I really have to stay here?"

"Yes, because you," Peter pointed at her with a long stick he used to gesture to things on the map. "Are on probation."

"What is that supposed to mean," Fay asked hotly.

"It means I'm not quite sure about you yet," Peter said moving closer and squinting at her.

"At any rate, you'll need a weapon," Peter said finally removing his gaze.

"I'd prefer a bow, I've actually studied archery," Fay said.

"Brilliant Fay," Wendy encouraged, but Wendy's voice was drowned out by the sound of Peter shouting for Tink.

"Tinkerbellllll," Peter hollered. Tink came at her own leisurely pace, making sure Peter knew she would not hurry on account of his volume.

"I've a job for you, Tink ole' girl," Peter beamed at his Pixie. Tink immediately saluted him.

"I presume you've been listening to everything we've said. I need you to fly between the three stations and carry any necessary messages, just in case one of our groups is attacked and needs backup," Peter explained. Tink wilted at this plan.

"I know it isn't interesting," Peter responded to the angry jingling noises. "But it is very important. Don't you want to save the Island?"

In the end of course, Tinkerbell agreed, no one could say no to Peter. The rest of the evening was spent preparing for the next morning. Weapons were sharpens, stones for slingshots were gathered, arrows were made. Peter's new suit of Peter leaves was sewn, and looked much better on him than the old one. Slightly took a bath, and came out in a fluffy white towel Wendy had brought, which the other boys thought looked so comfortable that they all wanted a bath as well. So Wendy made sure they all got to use the towel. Slightly's hair was combed for about an hour as Wendy sat by the fire and told more stories from the notebooks she'd brought.

Slightly's hair was horribly tangled, and Wendy's arms were aching by the time it looked presentable. She then cut it so the dead ends, and uneven bits were taken care of. Finally, to create her waves, she braided it, and told him to keep it that way overnight. He groused about it a bit, saying he'd never fall asleep, but he did. Everyone went to bed early, in preparation for the big day.

Little did they all know that Peter couldn't sleep, he lied in his hammock and nervously bit at his nails. Soon, his secrets would have to be revealed, and he didn't know if Wendy would look at him the same way.


	9. The Heart in the Skull

**A/N: Sorry it is short, I needed to end it here though for suspense. Next chapter will have a lot going on in it. Sorry for the confusing deal with Skull Rock, I feel like I described it badly. I just can't remember if the Lost Boys went with Peter to get Tigerlily in the book, so Idk if they would have ever been to Skull Rock. Anyway, I did the best I could with the description.**

Wendy rose early, nerves making it hard for her to sleep in late. She hoped that this would work. She wanted to fix the island so she could start her future here. She woke up Peter first, and Fay, asking them to help her cook a large breakfast to fuel The Boys. Peter was practically useless as a helper, so Wendy sent him out to collect more rocks for the slingshots.

"Peter, I just thought of something," Wendy said as she made another pancake.

"Yeah?" Peter asked not looking up from the sword he was sharpening.

"We're going to have to walk quite a lot, we can't go flying over, there might be someone posted there," Wendy told him.

"That is true, I know there is a canoe we can take to the Rock, and then once on the land, we will have to walk," Peter explained.

"The canoe ride will take a while though, we'll want to go around and come in from the back," Peter mused.

"BOYS!" Wendy shouted, all The Lost Boys rushed to the table wolfing down the pancakes, and dousing them with fairy syrup.

"Here Peter," Fay brought him a plate stacked with pancakes and eggs. Peter didn't look at her. He looked distracted. He didn't seem like himself at all. She wondered if he was nervous about the mission, or if he was angry at her still.

"Thanks Fay," He said in a docile tone. No, something was definitely off.

"I bloody hate this," whined Slightly as Wendy undid his braids. His hair was fluffy and blonde, with shiny waves throughout.

"Your hair looks nice, when it is clean," Wendy said pointedly.

"There are so many more important things in the world to care about rather than clean hair," Slightly mused. He reached up to nervously tug on a fox ear, but found them absent.

"I miss my ears," He said dismally.

"Just think," Wendy bent down to his eye level. "If you do this one little thing you'll be official third in command."

"It isn't fair," Nibs stabbed a pancake restlessly. "I could be Wendy if I had the hair for it, now I'll never get to be third in command."

"But Nibs you get to go to Skull Rock," Wendy said comfortingly.

"I'd trade with anyone," Cubby was practically in tears. Wendy expected to hear Peter come up and give the children a rousing speech about the importance of courage, but she heard nothing. She turned her head around to look at Peter. He was staring into the distance, a solemn look on his face. Wendy had not often seen him so worried. The last time he had that look she'd been telling him she had to go back home.

"Peter," Wendy sidled over to Peter's throne. "Are you okay?" She gently placed a hand on Peter's arm.

"What," Peter snatched his hand away from her touch. Wendy was hurt, eyebrows scrunched together in concern. Peter, usually rather attuned to her feelings, seemed not to notice. Instead, he rubbed his arm where she'd touched, as if she'd burnt him.

"I'm fine," He snapped. "Just bored waiting, are they done eating yet?"

"They will be soon, but Peter, you haven't touched your pancakes," Wendy said with worry.

"Yeah well," Peter fished for a reason. "They don't taste very good."

"Everyone else seems to be liking them fine," Wendy snapped now.

"Well. I. Don't." Peter punctuated every word. Wendy gave him a glare and flounced off with his pancakes, knowing someone else could enjoy them.

"Time to go everyone," Wendy said primly. "Your darling leader can't be bothered to wait any longer."

Wendy had been trying to get a rise out of Peter, for he could argue like no other, but he said nothing. He shoved his hands into his leafy pockets, and lined up at the door like everyone except Fay and The Twins. Slightly was in his dress, picking at the ribbons.

"It itches," He said defensively when Wendy gave him a look.

"Well you'll have to deal with it, I'm sorry, but you have to act like me. I wouldn't pick at the ribbons or lace," Wendy said.

"Alright," Slightly agreed.

"Tink you'll come with us till we reach the canoe, the moment we reach the canoe go tell Slightly and Tootles to start the diversion."

Tink saluted Wendy which just proved how important this mission was, that Tink would respect Wendy's orders. Wendy pressed a bag of pixie dust into Fay's hands before she left, just in case she needed it.

Wendy, Peter, Tink, Cubby, and Nibs flew in silence. Wendy flew in silence because she was angry with Peter. Nibs flew in silence because he could feel the tension in the group. Cubby flew in silence because he was terrified, and oblivious to the rest of the group's feelings. Tink flew in silence because her voice would've been hard to hear over the wind anyway. Peter flew in silence for reasons unknown to the rest of the crew.

It didn't take long to reach the canoe. Only about five minutes had passed by the time they got there. Thankfully, Wendy didn't see any pirates around the cove. When they landed Wendy quickly realised why Cubby was so frightened. This part of the island didn't even look like Neverland.

The sky was dark and cloudy, a deep shade of grey. Fog rolled over the ground, making it hard to see too far in front of one's self. The water, though black in color, was clear as crystal. Wendy could see spiny fish, and the sharp tails of the more ferocious Mermaids swimming around in the depths. Long reeds and plants floaty in the eerie water.

"Will it fit all of us?" Cubby wondered at the canoe.

"It should," Peter said simply.

"Tink, you can go tell Slightly to begin the diversion," Wendy said, and Tink flew off at top speed.

The four children clambered into the tiny boat, and Peter took the oars. Wendy sat just in front of Peter, which she instantly regretted. It was hard to look anywhere but his eyes when they were facing one another. At least Cubby and Nibs had seats at the opposite end of the boat, far away from Peter's angry eyes. Wendy was only about five inches from the boy, she couldn't help knockin knees with him quite frequently. Another problem was that Wendy didn't particularly want to look anywhere other than straight ahead because what was happening on the sides of the boat were in truth, quite scary. Skulls were sitting on small pieces of land throughout the water. The ticking of a clock seemed to ring in their ears. Wendy knew that the crocodile only had a taste for Hook's flesh, but that didn't stop her from being afraid of the giant reptile.

The ride was long and mostly silent. The only sounds were the ticking of the crocodile, and the whimpers of Cubby from the front of the boat. Wendy was determined not to be the first to speak to Peter, after all, he was rude to her, not the other way round.

They reached the cove and climbed out of the boat. The walk to Skull Rock wasn't far, but it would be odd to see Peter walk such a far distance. Now, everyone was quiet out of necessity. They couldn't be sure if pirates were left to guard the rock or not.

Wendy knew the boys had been to Skull Rock before. When Wendy had last visited Tigerlily had been kidnapped and taken there. However, none of them, even Peter, had been to what they called the "heart" of Skull Rock. Wendy, in her lifelong pursuit of correctness, hated when they called it the "heart" of Skull Rock. She had explained that a skull literally did not have a heart, and so they should call it the "brain" since what they meant was the middle. They had not listened, and Wendy had thought it not important enough to keep harping them about it.

"I can't believe we haven't encountered anyone yet," Wendy said in her most quiet voice.

"Likely your plan is working," Peter mumbled back. Wendy thought that technically counted as his speaking to her first since she'd been addressing everyone.

"Let's keep going," Peter beckoned them all forward.

Finally, they reached the rock. The skull was so large one would have to backup a bit to see the whole thing. Wendy and Peter had planned to enter through a crack in the back of the head, instead of through the eyes or mouth, where pirates could be lurking.

"Cubby and Nibs I think it will be smarter if only Wendy and I go in. We can be quieter, and you can stand guard," Peter explained in a lowered voice.

"N-no P-Peter please," Cubby begged. "Let me and you go in."

"No, Cubby I really need you on watch, can you be brave for me?" Peter asked. He didn't sound disappointed or mad with Cubby, but instead very kind and understanding. Wendy's heart immediately warmed at his gentleness with the boy.

"I can do it for _you_ Peter," Cubby said, standing up straighter, trying to blink back the tears in his eyes.

"Good boy," Peter gave him a signature Pan grin.

Wendy and Peter left the two boys behind, and crawled through the small crack. The inside was very dark, and full of echos. Water dripped from the ceiling, and parts of the ground were covered in water. Wendy knew that towards the front of the skull, the lower level was entirely water. Since they were farther back, the ground was higher and not completely covered in water.

A loud clang resounded through the rock, and Peter's hand clutched Wendy's in fright. Wendy could barely see his face in the dark, but she could tell he was very scared. She wondered what was frightening him so. It couldn't be the pirates, surely he could deal with them, he had many times. No, there had to be something else at play. Did Neverland have a darker enemy than the pirates?

Peter didn't let go of Wendy as they traveled through the bottom level of the Skull. They finally found the stone staircase to the next level. The stairs were crumbling and broken off in places, so the two had to be careful. The next level was littered with beer bottles, old swords, and skulls. This was obviously the level the pirates spent the most time on. Wendy expected to see a pirate slouched against the wall sleeping, or maybe someone sharpening a cutlass. No one was there, and Wendy was beginning to think their luck was _too_ good. Not to mention, Tink hadn't shown up yet. Wendy thought she definitely should have checked in with them by now, but she hadn't. Maybe Wendy was wrong, maybe they'd been in the Skull for a much shorter time than she had guessed, but it seemed like it'd been very long.

"What if there is nothing here, we've already passed the heart of the Skull, I mean surely that would be the place to put something important," Wendy said in hushed tones.

"I think something is here," Peter said with a strange certainty.

"Peter, Tink hasn't checked in yet, maybe we should stop and come back another time," Wendy said.

"Tink is smart, she knows coming in may alert anyone who is in here. She does make jingling noises after all," Peter whispered. Wendy acknowledged he was right with a nod. She hadn't thought that Tink may not come to them because of the noise it would make. This made her feel considerably better.

They climbed to the third floor, and then the fourth. Wendy was sure that they would soon be reaching the top of the head. She couldn't imagine that there was anything worth caring about in this dark dank rock. Finally, they were on the fifth floor, and something was very different.

There was a light coming from somewhere within the rooms on the floor. Unlike the other floors which were cavernous, wide open, with perhaps one or two rooms, this was full of turns, dead ends, and rooms. It was like this top floor was meant to be a maze of sorts.

"Shall we head toward the light," Wendy asked, and Peter nodded, but he looked pale.

They navigated their way through the rocky hallways and dripping corridors, still holding hands. Soon they were outside a door, the light from within was glowing through the cracks.

"Let's go in," Wendy said hurriedly, reaching for the doorknob.

"Wait," Peter said, voice breaking as he grabbed Wendy's hand away from the nob.

"What?" Wendy asked as she turned back to look at Peter.

Wendy had never seen Peter look so old. His face was turned down into a frown, the shadows making him look odd. He looked terrified to say the least. His pupils were blown up to epic proportions. His fingers on the hand not holding Wendy's hand were twitching.

"Wendy," Peter said in desperation.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You love it here right," He asked.

"You mean here in this skull?" She laughed. "No, not particularly Peter."

"No, I mean in Neverland, here….with me?" He asked.

"Yes, yes of course I do Peter. What kind of question is that?" She asked.

"Well, just, just remember that when we go in here," He said, face turned downwards.

"Peter," Wendy said suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

Peter said nothing, but lead her into the glowing room. At first, the light was too bright to handle, and Wendy shielded her eyes. When Wendy finally got used to the light, she lowered her hand.

The room was bright yellow with a glow coming from a giant anatomically correct heart, floating in the middle of the room. It pulsed like a regular heart, except it was gold in color. Around the room, small, sparkling particles floated slowly through the air. It looked a lot like Pixie Dust. Underneath the levitating heart, a large map of Neverland was carved into the floor. Around the room were trees made from rock and the color of sand, as though they were in a mineral forest. Wendy was in awe of the entire room, but Peter on the other hand looked as though he knew exactly what he'd see in this room.

"Peter, did you know about this place?" She asked incredulously.

Peter did not answer, he just looked sad. He went over to the hovering heart, and placed his hand print in one that was already indented into the floor. The space around his hand and between his fingers glowed green, and he lifted his palm. He looked up towards the pulsing heart as it cracked open, peeling apart like a blooming flower. Inside was an even brighter light that was a burning white. An ancient sounding woman's voice began to speak.

"This is the heart of Neverland. This land was created by a boy named Peter Pan, with the help of the Fairies, though he most likely does not remember it. This land is directly attached to Peter's heart, as he gave up a part of his own heart to create this land where children who did not want to grow old could come and stay."

"Peter, maybe you have got the power to fix the island!" Wendy said in excitement. She'd always known the creation of the island must have something to do with Peter, but now she knew for sure. This was good news, why did Peter look so dismal.

"As long as Peter's heart is in tact, the island is too. However-"

Wendy never got to hear the end of this sentence because right at that moment a pirate jumped from behind a carved tree and slashed Peter across the chest. Blood began to weep from the wound, and Wendy could hear herself screaming over the calm voice of the ancient Fairy. Out from behind every statue, a pirate appeared.

"Thought you could enter my territory and not be spotted eh?" Hook asked. Behind him he had Tootles and Slightly, still in the Wendy costume, tied together and gagged. Tink was caught in a glass cage, and she began to pound the walls when she saw Peter on the ground.

"Nice try," Hook said, and plunged his sword toward Wendy.


	10. Saving and Realizing

Wendy parried Hook's attack with surprising swiftness. She'd grabbed the sword Peter had let her have from her belt and clashed it against Hook's blade. Hook looked shocked that Wendy could now fend for herself. She thanked past Wendy for all the hours she'd spent in her garden at home practicing moves she'd remembered Peter doing.

"Little girl," Hook said, wild eyes almost spinning in his skull. "If you give yourself over, you needn't be harmed. You can go back home, and be safe, you can forget Peter ever was."

"Neverland is my home!" Wendy shouted, kicking Hook's legs. Hook fell, and Wendy used this moment to go to Peter.

Peter was struggling to his feet, his breathing was hard, and his legs shook ever so slightly. Wendy cursed his odd desire to wear clothing of leaves. If he'd been wearing something thicker, more durable, that sword wouldn't have slashed him quite so badly.

"It's shallow," Peter huffed as he stood, he removed his sword as he spoke.

"Oh no," Hook had picked himself up, and looked unenthused by the situation. "You aren't really going to try to fight are you? Come on Peter Pan, we've got you surrounded. It's dozens to two."

"Come on Hook," Peter said, forcing a grin, which looked more like a grimace, onto his face.

"Would you really be satisfied if I came quietly?" He asked, and with that he swung his sword around and hit the pirate nearest him. The pirate collapsed.

"Attack!" Hook screeched with a wild and ragged voice. The Pirates did just that. Wendy and Peter fought back to back, fending off pirates as best they could. She noticed that neither her, nor Peter, were landing blows that could kill the men and women.

Wendy didn't think for a moment they could do this on their own, she had to get over to Slightly, Tootles, and Tink, any help would be appreciated. She thought that maybe if she left for a moment, Peter could protect himself, after all, he healed very quickly. If the wound really was shallow as he said, he shouldn't take too long to feel better.

Wendy fought her way over to her bound companions as best she could. She noticed one of her arms was dripping blood, but she was so pumped full of adrenaline she hadn't even felt the pain. Sweat dripped down her face, and she cursed herself for not tying her hair up. As hard as she tried, her progress towards her friends kept being blocked.

"Peter!" there was a scream from the entrance. Cubby and Nibs looked in horror at their leader who was white as a sheet, struggling to fight four pirates at once. Wendy's heart began to ache with worry. Why wasn't he healing? Why did he still look so sick?

Nibs rushed to Peter's aid, while Cubby ran to help Wendy. They still weren't making much progress, as Cubby was clumsy with a sword and didn't know his own strength. His swings were often overpowered and threw him off balance.

Meanwhile, Tink had been inching her cage slowly toward Wendy by slamming against the glass. She'd actually made it about a foot. Wendy saw this, and told Cubby to cover her for a moment.

"Watch out Tink!" She yelled before slamming her foot down on the glass. The cage broke, and Wendy's foot throbbed with pain. She ignored it for the time being as Tink flew out a bit dazedly. Wendy knew she had no time to free the others, but with Tink emancipated, perhaps she could get help.

Wendy ran back to help Cubby, but they were losing quickly. The numbers were too many. Soon Wendy's arms had been painfully yanked behind her back as a disgusting smelling woman tied her wrists together with rope. Cubby was cornered by two large pirates, and one decided to sit on him to keep him quiet. Nibs was hanging on the wall, someone had stuck a knife through his bunny ears. He was struggling and spinning, but he couldn't reach the knife. Peter, well, Peter had tried his best, but now Hook was taking him on himself.

Peter's moves were slower than usual, his eyes lacked their shine. He looked horrible. Wendy noticed more bloody spots on him. He'd been stabbed multiple times.

Just as Peter reached out to block one of Hook's blows, another Pirate hit him hard on the back, and Peter fell like a chopped tree. He scrambled on the ground, dirt mixing with blood, but Hook placed a boot covered foot on Peter's neck.

Wendy had to turn away. She'd never seen Peter so weak. Hook was grinning at him with glowing eyes. Hook looked like this was the best day of his life, and Peter looked like it was his last.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island.

Fay had heard nothing from Tink the whole while she'd been waiting. Her and The Twins were beginning to get bored. She'd played every card game she knew with them. No one had come to attack the house.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a dark, shaggy head popped out from a bush. Fay nearly fell off her stump, and The Twins pulled out their daggers.

"Hiya Fay," said the grinning pirate boy.

"Pirate!" The Twins said in unison.

"Maverick what are you doing here?" Fay demand.

"Are you looking to get cut up?" asked one Twin.

"You'll never live to see your way out of Peter Pan's territory," said the other.

"I'm not here to fight, just to see Fay," Maverick said, hands up in defense. He even took out his sword and threw it on the forest floor. One Twin snatched it up quickly.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Maverick said to Fay.

"Maverick," Fay sighed. "Can't you see, we're on different sides?"

"Star crossed lovers," Maverick said dreamily.

"More like star crossed acquaintances," Fay mumbled.

"Well, I'd like to get to know you better," Maverick sat down with them as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"I'm on watch, I can't talk," She grumbled, though she actually would have liked to talk to him. She felt as though she'd exhausted every topic of conversation with The Twins and it was starting to get boring.

"Watch for what?" He asked.

"Pirates," She responded giving him a pointed look.

"I don't see any around here," He said with a chuckle, and side of her mouth quirked up at the joke.

"How are you even here?" She asked. "Doesn't Hook notice you are missing?"

"Him and the crew are doing something," Maverick said, not meeting her eyes.

"What are they doing?" She asked.

"Umm, well, actually that doesn't matter, I've got to tell you something," he said, still not meeting her gaze.

"What?" She asked, still worried about what Maverick's father might be up to.

"I've actually come here to capture you three," He said, and snapped handcuffs around Fay's wrists in a flash.

"What the Hell!" Fay said in shock. Maverick had The Twins tied up in no time.

"Sorry Fay," Maverick said, and he did look sorry. "Hook and the crew are ambushing Peter, they know about his plan. I'm supposed to bring you three in."

"Maverick, please don't do this," Fay begged, immediately struggling with her bonds.

"I don't want to, but he'll feed the crew if we finally get Peter," Maverick said dismally.

"Maverick, let me go, and we'll go to Skull Rock, and you'll declare a mutiny. You know it's what you want to do. You hate Hook," Fay said, trying to convince him.

"They won't listen! I know they won't, I won't get a single member," Maverick said.

"Maverick," Fay whispered.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Come here," She made him come close so she could whisper in his ear. She didn't want The Twins hearing.

"If you let us go, and help us save Peter. I'll be your crew member," She bribed. Maverick's eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"Really?" He asked. "You promise?"

"I promise, but you have to let us go, to save Peter," She begged. He looked unsure for a moment, but then, he let her loose.

Immediately, Fay put the plan she'd been concocting since Maverick mentioned Hook's ambush, into action. She told The Twins to go to Tigerlily, and beg her to send some people to help Peter. She decided she and Maverick would go to the Pixies, and see if they'd lend their aid.

They split up, and Fay tried to navigate her way back to Pixie Hollow by memory. When she got there, Tink was also there, out of breath and weeping. She and Tink rallied the Pixies, and a swarm of fairies flew off with Fay and Maverick, to Skull Rock.

Maverick kept up a commentary the entire trip about how wonderful flying was. He'd never done it before, and Fay had, had to share her bag of Pixie Dust with him, since Tink had refused to help a pirate. Fay had tried to explain why he was necessary, but Tink saw it as a betrayal to Peter.

"How shall I kill you Pan, hmmm?" Hook said in a sing song voice.

"Roast you? Drown you? Feed you to a particularly bloodthirst crocodile?"

Hook's crew shouted their approval. Hook was beaming at the limp Peter. Wendy was trying very hard to break out from the woman's bonds. It was no use, she wouldn't get far anyway. Well, if Peter was going to die, she wanted to go with him.

"Hook!" She shouted. Hook turned to her.

"Can I say goodbye?" Was all she could think to say.

A nasty smile curled onto the lips of Captain Hook.

"I think that not saying goodbye to you, would hurt Pan more than crocodile teeth, or last gasping breaths, or flames licking his skin. So I shant let you say goodbye, in fact."

Hook looked almost as if he were about to start dancing with joy, a gleeful smile twisting his features.

"I shall kill you first I think, in front of his eyes," Hook squealed.

"NO!" Peter's voice was hoarse, but strong.

"You won't lay a finger on her! Kill me if you must, but touch Wendy and you'll regret it all your days!"

"I shall, and you will have to watch," Hook sneered.

Peter, finally, finally, began to struggle. The fierceness came back into his eyes, burning like a green fire. He looked practically feral as he fought against Hook's pressing foot. Somehow, Wendy wasn't quite sure how, it kind of happened in a blur, Peter was up and free. Hook gnashed his teeth, preparing to raise his sword against Peter. Peter then did something Wendy would've never expected. Instead of using a sword, bow, or power of flight, he socked Hook right in his overly large nose. Hook reeled back, holding his face. Wendy saw blood drip down towards his mouth. Peter moved quickly. Within moments Peter had shoved the pirate woman out of the way, and grabbed Wendy's arms. He released Wendy from her bonds, and Wendy felt the ache in her muscles subside a little.

"You blasted child!" Hook was wailing. The Pirates waited to be commanded.

Peter shoved Wendy behind him, keeping a grip on her hand. He looked at Hook with the darkest expression he'd ever worn. Though he was still bleeding, and his legs shook slightly, he still looked very formidable.

"You will not touch Wendy!" Peter declared. "Drop your sword," he demanded of Hook.

Hook burst into laughter, and his crew followed nervously. Soon the laugher was echoing off the cavern walls. Peter kept hold of Wendy, and his stance didn't falter.

"You really think you have a chance?" Hook cackled. "It's all of us against two, and you are injured Pan. I know the status of the island, I know the secret. You cannot beat me any longer!"

Wendy's heart was struck with fear. What did Hook know? What could the woman from the heart have been about to say. Peter wasn't even denying it.

"Even if I die, I will still defend Wendy. You will have to kill me if you want to get to her," Peter promised.

"Dramatic as always Peter," a voice echoed through the room. Everyone turned in surprise to see a tall, frightening figure in the doorway.

"There will be no dying to defend Wendy," the deep voice continued. Tigerlily came out from the shadows, a smirk on her beautiful lips. Her face was decorated with war paint, she wore a many feathered headdress, and clothes made for fighting. She looked incredibly intimidating.

"Surrender Hook, for you are surrounded. My men and women are all behind me, and we will fight for Peter," She promised.

"Little girl," Hook seethed. "You would do well to stay out of matters that don't concern you!"

"I am not a little girl, I am a chief, and you will respect me or pay the price," Tigerlily told him harshly.

Hook's eyebrows were raised, but his teeth were bared. A mixture between disbelief and anger. He gritted his teeth, and pulled out his sword.

"I will not give up! I am so close to killing him," He looked like a wild man who'd been left in the forest too long. His hair was sweaty, but also sticking up in many places. His body seemed to vibrate with madness. His eyes swirled red and yellow. Crusted blood still covered the area under his nose. Broken blood vessels were showing up as purple dots and lines on his skin, from the strain of his intense anger.

"Suit yourself," Tigerlily shrugged.

The fighting broke out immediately. The madness was so great that Wendy and Peter were quickly knocked to the ground. Wendy felt her fingers being trodden on, and tried to pull them back up.

"The fighting will stop if I leave," Peter shouted to Wendy. Wendy took his hand in her smarting fingers. They tried desperately to navigate their way through the crowd of fighting men and women. Wendy's lungs were on fire, she was already so tired from fighting, and now the running felt like almost too much. Everything ached.

Suddenly, they were yanked off their feet. Two burly pirates pressed them against the wall. Wendy felt her wind pipes being crushed by the meaty hands. The pirate holding Peter slammed his fist into Peter's face.

"That's for Hook!" the Pirate growled, as Wendy screamed for Peter. The scream wasn't very loud though, because she was quickly losing air. Peter's head hung down, curly blond hair blocking his face from Wendy's view. Another punch landed on Peter's face.

Wendy clawed and struggled against the fist that held her. It seemed as if the pirates were reluctant to actually hurt her too badly. Hook wasn't above torturing a mortal girl, but it seemed some of his crew were. Wendy wasn't the goal, she wasn't the prize, Peter was, she was an afterthought. In that moment she was very happy to be an afterthought, because it meant the pirate holding her wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Peter's beating.

Wendy moved her hand down and grabbed a small blade concealed in her boot. She slammed the sharp point into the pirates hand. He howled in dismay and Wendy was dropped. Wendy took a huge gulp of fresh air before going to aid Peter. She didn't hesitate to push the blade into the side of the pirate wailing on Peter. He fell over, clutching his side.

"Peter," Wendy said sorrowfully, hauling him to his feet. He looked incredibly dazed, his head lulling from side to side. Wendy didn't think she could possibly carry Peter out of here with how exhausted she already was.

"Peter you have to walk a little, I can't support you," Wendy was practically in tears of frustration.

"I can barely hear you," Peter shouted. "I just hear ringing."

Wendy got him nearer the exit but it was hard to maneuver through all the fighting. Wendy was supporting most of Peter's weight, and she felt the strain on her muscles. She was about to collapse, she really couldn't hold him up much longer. Wendy was easily knocked to the ground by a dueling pair. She felt hot tears pour down her face as she struggled to get Peter up again.

"He's on the ground!" Someone shouted and a vicious looking woman came racing toward Peter with a cutlass. Wendy screamed and threw herself over Peter's limp body. Wendy braced herself for the sharp ripping feeling of the sword on her flesh. However, all she felt was a small prick of pain, similar to that of a thumbtack brushing the skin.

Wendy looked up to see a red haze around the head of the woman. She swatted and flapped at the little creatures, but it was fruitless. She was too panicked to be very damaging.

The Pixies were surrounding the bodies of the pirates, poking them with miniature swords, throwing leg weakening potions on them, distracting them so that they missed their targets. Fay stood in the middle of it all, confidently. Peter and Wendy stared at Fay in awe as she directed the Pixies.

"Tink!" Peter called out when he saw his small fairy passing by. Tink's light turned blue the moment she saw Peter, sorrow filling her small body.

"I-I can't fly for some reason," Peter coughed. "We need dust."

"Father!" A booming voice called, distracting the three.

Maverick stood with a longsword in hand. His brown skin looked golden in the light from the heart. He stood with impeccable posture, and he towered over his father. He was beautiful to behold, and fierce. For once he looked serious, the pink scar across his face making him even more intimidating.

"Maverick, why haven't you captured these fools!" Hook howled.

"I no longer work for you father!" Maverick announced.

"What is the meaning of this!" Hook snapped.

"I am declaring a mutiny! For too long Hook's crew has been mistreated, chasing after a child who can fly, at the expense of our bodies and souls. Well I say no more! I am going to take over The Jolly Roger, and I will run it right."

The pirates looked confused, and some looked tempted. Hook looked outright furious. Smee cowered behind his captain. Tigerlily and her people looked on in interest. Even the fairies had stopped their onslaught.

Wendy and Peter did not get to see what happened next because Tink sprinkled them quickly with dust, and they made it out the door. Peter seemed to be getting a little better with the dust on him. He could run again at least. They made it to one of the eyes, and in desperation not to have to run down any more staircases, they flew out.

Peter was fine at first, but after a few minutes he began to sink lower and lower in the air. Wendy zoomed down, and used the last her her strength to haul him back up into the air. She held him bridal style like he had when he'd saved her from walking the plank. This was how she flew with him back to the tree house.

Surprisingly, when Peter and Wendy finally made it to the hideout Fay, and The Lost Boys, were all there as well. Fay explained that after Peter left there was no real reason to fight, and that all the pirates were reeling from Maverick's announcement.

"You were excellent!" Peter spoke, his voice slightly slurred from the pain. Fay beamed at the compliment.

"You did exactly the right thing, we would have been dead without you," Peter exclaimed, and threw his arms around Fay. Fay hugged back eagerly, and Wendy swallowed the jealousy that threatened to overtake her. She had to think of Peter and his wounds, he was really bad off.

"What can we do for Peter?" Asked Cubby, tugging on Wendy's dress.

"Bring me all the medical supplies you have, and run a hot bath," Wendy instructed.

"We haven't got many supplies," Nibs said dejectedly. "He never usually gets hurt, or if he does, he doesn't stay that way long."

"I know this is hard," Wendy said, eyeing Peter, who was still complimenting Fay and couldn't hear her.

"We've got to be strong for him, something weird is going on. If you haven't got supplies, ask Tink who would and bring them to me as soon as possible."

The Lost Boys saluted her, and ran off to find what they could. Wendy went back over to Peter, and took his arm from Fay so that she was supporting him again.

"Peter, you are going to get in some swimming trunks or something, and get in the bath, then I'll be there to help with your wounds," Wendy ordered.

"What are swimming trunks?" He asked.

"Like long underwear, I might have some in the bag I brought," Wendy thought.

"Okay, get them, I can make it to the bathroom myself," He said, and Wendy let him go.

"Wendy wasn't it amazing all those things he said about me," Fay said the moment Peter was gone.

"Yes, you really did help us. I think we'd both be dead without you Fay."

"He really appreciated me," Fay said, still in her own little world. Finally Fay couldn't keep her excitement in any longer, she had to tell Wendy.

"I'm going to tell him I like him," Fay said.

"What!" Wendy asked.

"I really, really do, and I think he might like me as well," Fay said.

"I-" Wendy stopped herself, she didn't quite know what to say. Why did she feel so odd about this, so resentful? She should be happy for her friends. Did maybe she not want Fay to be with Peter. She wanted Peter for herself? Did she, love him? Was it possible that all the time she'd spent dreaming about him coming back for her had made her fall in love.

She felt dazed and confused, like she'd just stepped out into the bright sun after being in a dark room. She didn't know if being in love with Peter was good or bad. She thought all of that longing had been for Neverland, The Lost Boys, the magic, and for Peter, but perhaps all along, it had just been for him. Maybe she didn't care where she was if Peter was there, he made all the difference. She thought about all the things she'd ever thought love was. Caring about someone's well being more than your own, she'd demonstrated that by laying over Peter when that sword was coming down. Wanting to always be with them, that was easy, she loved being with Peter. Caring about what they cared about, yes, definitely, she was trying to find a way to fix Neverland afterall. Loving all the parts of them, even sometimes, their faults. Wendy agreed that this one also made sense. She loved so many things about Peter, his bravery, his kindness, his fun-loving attitude, his voice, his eyes, his curls, his intelligence. She even loved the not so nice parts, like his stubbornness, his temper, she had one too after all, his magnetism for trouble, it made things more interesting, his pride. She didn't know how she could love such negative attributes, but somehow she did. It was true, she was in love with Peter. She wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to stare into his eyes, to be with him forever and ever.

As she sought out the swim trunks she'd brought for Peter, she walked as if in a dream. In a slightly mechanic voice she told Peter to put on the trunks and call her when he was decent. He told her thank you through the bathroom door, but she didn't respond. The revelation kept hitting her, over and over like a wave, washing over her whole body like fast moving water, she was in love with Peter Pan. Desperately, wholeheartedly, relentlessly, in love, and if Fay and him got together, there would be some problems.


	11. Love Three Times Over

**A/N: So this chapter has a lot of dark themes. Wendy mentions a lot of depressing things. I just want to warn you about this as a trigger warning. Also, I just want to say that obviously I know they aren't called "Asylums" anymore, and also it isn't a shameful thing to be depressed or suicidal, but this was a different time. Just to let you know there will only be about two to three more chapters. I hope you're enjoying this!**

"Come in," Peter's tired voice called out to Wendy. Wendy slowly opened the bathroom door, hands overflowing with medical supplies. The room was already filled with steam from the bath.

Wendy glanced at Peter, and felt her heart sink. She'd known Peter had been putting on a happy face for The Lost Boys, and Fay, but she hadn't realized just how much.

Peter didn't look like he was standing, so much as hanging on an invisible hook. His legs and arms hung by his side as if he felt they were too heavy to move. His shoulders hunched. His green eyes were no longer sparkling like jewels, but the dark greyish green of the sea before a storm. The pallor of his skin was a greyish white, even his lips seemed to lack color. Unfortunately, his body looked much worse than his spirits.

His hair wasn't in its natural curls, instead it was matted with blood and dirt. Dried blood highlighted his cheek. His right eye was slightly swollen, and Wendy knew it would only get worse with time. His lip was split and puffy from the punches that had been laid on his face. Peter's bare back and abdomen were rapidly turning dark purple. Also across his abdomen was the sword slash from the pirate. It still was wet with blood, slick and shiny.

"Oh Peter," Wendy whispered.

"It's not so bad, Peter tried to say valiantly, but his voice dropped off at the end of the sentence. It was no use to try to finish it, they both knew he was lying.

"Okay, let me help you into the bath," Wendy said gently. Surprisingly, Peter made no complaint at being helped. Peter took Wendy's hand and stepped carefully into the hot bath.

"First thing's first," Wendy said sternly. "I must wash your wounds. I brought antiseptic, and it will sting," Wendy informed Peter.

"Haven't I been hurt enough?" Peter mumbled. Wendy didn't respond, and instead filled a bucket from the faucet. She took out a clean cloth and gently began to wash his chest. The blood washed away to reveal a shallow, but painful looking wound. Wendy ran her finger along his chest just above the slash. Peter shuddered under her fingers.

"Did I hurt you Peter?" Wendy said with concern.

"No, your touch sets me on fire," Peter said, trying to catch Wendy's eyes. Wendy was shocked at his candor. Usually he wasn't so forthcoming with his feelings.

"The antiseptic is coming," Wendy warned. She poured the clear liquid onto another rag, and wrinkled her nose at the strong smell. She pressed the cloth to his wound and Peter yelped.

"That hurts," He accused.

"I told you it would," Wendy snapped, worry making her sound harsher than she meant to.

Wendy continued to wash his cut, and then she moved onto his face. She slowly cleansed his split lip and bloody cheek bones. Peter kept his eyes on her face the entire time.

"Wendy bird," Peter murmured, hands going up to her hair and running his fingers through her locks. She tried to not to betray her excitement in her expression. She was trying to put her feelings aside so she could help Peter get better.

"Peter, I've got to wash your hair," She said in a whisper.

"Just a moment more," Peter begged as he held her face in his hands.

"I could've lost you," His voice was low.

"Yes, we both could have lost each other, but we didn't, that is what is important. Now we have to focus on what that heart was going to say, and save the island."

Peter dropped his hand immediately and averted his eyes. Wendy thought he probably knew much more than he was letting on.

"Lean back under the running water," Wendy ordered, and Peter did as she asked. She ran her hands through his hair, trying to remove all of the blood and dirt. It seemed very intimate as she supported his head and watched his eyes flutter shut in comfort and warmth. He was still so beautiful, even with how cut up he was.

"You can sit up now," Wendy said, feeling disoriented by his beauty and the intimacy of the moment.

"Wendy, I've got to tell you something," Peter said, his voice intense.

"First, I need to put this salve on your wounds," Wendy said, ignoring Peter. She had a feeling, from his voice, that she wouldn't like what he had to say.

"I don't need it, I heal fast," Peter said.

"Oh really," Wendy snapped as she wiped the ointment on his cuts. "Because it doesn't seem like you're healing too well Peter. I've never seen you so beat up. Usually, you don't even bleed."

"Well, that is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about," Peter said sheepishly, but couldn't finish because Wendy stuck a spoon full of shimmering, pain relieving, fairy serum in his mouth. Wendy screwed the top back on the vial as Peter made an odd face in response to the medicine.

"Wendy," Peter's voice sounded deep, and worried.

"Yes, Peter?" Wendy asked as she began winding a bandage around his chest, being careful not to touch the water. She finished her task quickly, focusing all her energy on getting Peter well.

"What happened to your hands?" Peter said suddenly, she could tell this is not what wanted to ask, but he'd seen her fingers. He grabbed her hands, stopping her from her nursing.

"Oh," Wendy said sheepishly. She looked at her fingers, they were different shades of navy and violet, and slightly larger than they normally were. The knuckles were especially puffy and red.

"The pirates stamped on my fingers when the madness broke out," Wendy shrugged.

"Damn them," Peter muttered darkly. He leaned down and kissed her damaged knuckles. She took her hands away gently, and began to tie off the bandage on his chest. She was aware of Peter's eyes gliding over her body, looking for other injuries. However, she didn't have time to relish in his gaze, she was trying to distract herself from the lines of electricity flowing through her fingers to the rest of her body. Realizing she was in love with Peter and then having to touch him so much, having to stare at his newly matured chest, grazing his tawny skin, washing his golden curls, it was all too much to handle. She knew if she let herself, she'd be a nervous, wired, needy mess, but she was good at ignoring her feelings. After all, she'd been ignoring the fact that she was in love with Peter since she was bloody twelve.

"You're neck is also bruised, it has a ring of purple around it," Peter said in alarm, running one of his calloused fingers down her neck. This was too far, she bolted back. She couldn't concentrate on his health if he was going to touch her like this. She could stand touching him, but him touching her was a different story.

"Wendy, you didn't say that you'd gotten hurt," Peter said with a frown on his face. Wendy didn't want to tell him that the bruises on her hands and neck were the least of her worries. She didn't want to mention that there was extreme exhaustion screaming through her body, a fatigue so great that it was making it hard for her to even lift her arms anymore. Every part of her body was begging her to lay down and go to sleep.

"Well, I'll heal up, it'll be no big deal," Wendy pushed a smile onto her face, and offered Peter her hand so he could get out of the large tub.

"Now that you are all bandaged up, you'll heal too, and then we can work on figuring out how to hear what that heart said, and fix the island," Wendy was still smiling.

"That is what I want to talk to you about," Peter said, standing very close to her, still in only the swim trunks she'd gotten him.

"You need rest, we'll figure out what the heart said late-"

"Wendy!" Peter gripped her arms, finally being able to talk over her. "I know what the heart says."

"You do?" Wendy asked excitedly. "You heard it over the pirates?"

"No, I've actually," He said and ran a hand through his still damp hair. "I've been there before."

"I don't understand," Wendy said, smile still lingering on her face.

"Well, I haven't been telling the whole truth. The island has actually been dying for a long time," Peter looked down.

"How long?" Wendy asked.

"Since the day you left," Peter whispered.

"I still don't understand," Wendy said, the smile on her face becoming faker and faker with every moment.

"The day after you left, things started to change. I remember, I went on a walk, and I saw a dead flower. I was really confused at first, I'd never actually seen a dead flower before. Neverland's plants never died, and yet there it was."

Wendy listened intently. Fear growing in her stomach. Had she somehow set off a chain of events that had hurt all these people? Was she the reason?

"I grew two inches the day you left, and my voice sounded strange. I thought I was sick, so I took that medicine you gave to us, but nothing helped. I started noticing the differences quickly. I started looking for answers everywhere. Soon, the only place I hadn't looked was Skull Rock. I went in and heard the story the heart had to tell, and suddenly, memories came back to me. I remembered forming the island with my imagination and the help of the pixies. My laughs being the most powerful the fairies had ever seen. I used half of my heart to form the island."

Wendy was still unsure what he was getting at. He seemed to be very solemn, was something even worse than the island dying coming? And what was her place in all this?

"The heart told me that when you came here, you changed me, changed me so much that my half of the heart was no longer working to sustain the island. Soon things were starting to break. Hook's mind was no longer intact, he started abusing his crew. The plant no longer had everlasting life. The animals were suffering, so were the pixies, merfolk, and Tigerlily's people. With the plant life failing, so was everything else. And then there was me. I was growing taller every day, my body and mind maturing. I knew why, I knew I'd have to make a sacrifice to put the island to rights again. I was a coward, I didn't want to do it, I just wanted to see you again. I have lied to you this whole time. I knew that years had passed since I'd seen you, I missed you with my whole heart. I didn't only miss what you could do for me, I missed all of you, even down to your toes. As I said, I was a coward. I knew that when you came back here, you'd make me want to do the right thing, and I didn't want to do it. So, I put off seeing you for as long as possible, but I just couldn't take it any longer, and so I came for you."

"Peter I-" Wendy didn't finish her sentence.

"Can you forgive me for my falsehood?" He asked.

Wendy was still smiling, she didn't know why, there was no joy in her heart. All she felt was fury. Peter looked at her with worry, noticing the manic edge to her expression.

"Four years," She gritted out. "Four damn years!"

Peter was taken aback by her swearing. He looked frightened now, realizing she wouldn't be forgiving him.

"You were not only cowardly Peter Pan, you were selfish!" She snapped, and Peter looked as if he'd been slashed by another weapon.

"You let the island die because you couldn't make a sacrifice? You knew how horrid Hook was to his crew and you stood by and watched. You knew the animals, merfolk, and pixies were slowly dying and you didn't move a muscle to help them! How long has Tink been by your side, faithful, and loyal, and you couldn't even save her people. Not to mention Tigerlily, and her people. She is your friend, and you had the audacity to go to her and pretend not to know any way to help, when she was explaining to you just how bad the situation was."

"Wendy, I know I've been horrible, but you have to understand. I need you on my side for this, you've always been my biggest supporter," He tried to say, his voice was weary and small.

"Ha!" Wendy let out a bark of a laugh.

"You left me in misery for four years, you had the power to come get me. All those nights when I thought of nothing but you. The lonely hours where I missed you so much my heart ached like it was dying. All the days of ridicule from my peers, my parents, my brothers, and every adult I knew. No one believed me Peter, and yet still I hung on, praying you'd return, and you had the ability all along."

"I'm so sorry-"

Wendy interrupted him with a gasp of realization.

"You've known this whole time, that's why you were so lackluster about figuring out the cure. We went on those expeditions for nothing. Fay was captured! Then the trip to Skull Rock, you put me, and The Lost Boys in danger for no bloody reason."

"I didn't know the pirates would be there!" Peter snapped in his own defense. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone!"

"You hurt everyone, including yourself. That is why your wounds aren't healing isn't it? Because the island is sick, and now, you're able to be hurt too."

Peter nodded slowly.

"You sicken me Peter Pan," Wendy snarled.

"Wait, I what?" Peter asked incredulously, anger twisted his features.

" _You sicken me_ , I can't believe you would do this. This is nothing like you," Wendy fumed.

"I know I did something wrong, but can't you forgive me Wendy?" Peter asked.

"You obviously haven't matured that much. Part of growing up is realizing not everyone is going to like you all the time. Sometimes you do things that are unforgivable!"

"People always like me," Peter said, his old confidence coming back for a moment.

"Oh stop it!" Wendy growled. "Maybe people like you because you lie to them. The Lost Boys rely on you, they look up to you, and you put them in completely unnecessary danger."

"Ha ha, yeah Wendy, talk to me about responsibility. You left your entire family, you left your brothers to your apathetic parents!"

Without thinking too much about it, Wendy reached out and slapped Peter across the

face. Peter immediately cradled his face since it was still very sore. Wendy regretted the act of violence almost immediately. She just felt so betrayed, so incredibly alone. Peter was looking at her in shock, his eyes burning with anger.

Wendy tried to match the fury in his gaze, but she just couldn't. The words he'd just spoken had broken her heart. She'd trusted him, she'd thought he cared, but the callous thing he'd just said made her break. She felt tears well in her eyes. She bit her lip to keep it from quivering.

"That isn't fair," Wendy said, her voice breaking half way through her words. "They didn't want me, no one did, except you. I thought…"

She was sobbing now, her shoulders shaking, tears running down her face in streams. Peter's eyes soften as he looked at her.

"Wendy, I do want you," Peter said trying to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do not touch me," Wendy moved away swiftly. Peter looked hurt, and remorseful.

"I didn't mean it," Peter said immediately.

"Then you should not have said it," Wendy spat, and ran from the room. She ran, not even too sure where she was going. She found herself on one of the beds, weeping, tears flowing from her eyes in more volumes than she thought possible. Her body and soul felt weak, so weak, and tired. She'd thought she'd finally found a place to belong, but it had all been a lie.

She thought back to one of the worst days of her life. She'd just turned 13, and was starting to realize that she'd made a mistake coming back to her life in England after she'd been in Neverland. It was her first day with the governess. For the whole year, people in school had been taunting her. Though she had no problem defending Peter, and Neverland, it didn't mean it didn't hurt when people made cuckoo clock noise when she walked by. It still hurt when they called her "mad as a cow" or "mental". It still hurt when the girls in her class said maybe the reason Peter hadn't come back was because he was glad to be rid of her. That maybe he found her ugly, boring, and irritating. It still hurt when even the teachers didn't intervene because they thought it was unlady like to have a big imagination. Wendy hated all these things because she worried they were true. Perhaps he did think her too homely to bring her back to Neverland, perhaps he thought her too boring.

So her parents had gotten her a tutor, and though even just the first day had been a million times better than school, she still felt sad that she had been literally run out of the school from the taunting. She was torn between wishing she was normal, and loving that she was different. It had been the beginning of the darkness.

Later that day, Tabby had told her that John and Michael were moving out of her room now that she was older. She'd always known it would happen, but it still made her very sad. She felt stupid for not noticing all their stuff had been disappearing from the room all week. She felt like she was being abandoned, first she had to leave school, and then her brothers were gone.

After she'd helped her brothers move the remainder of their things, they had dinner. At dinner Wendy had seen Tabby sneak mood stabilizer pills into her tea. She'd pretended to drink the tea, but eventually dropped it into a plant pot by the table.

In the evening, she went to tuck in Michael and John. John had fallen asleep while journaling. Wendy had gently pulled the diary from his hands, and had been about to put it away, when she saw her name. She'd been too curious to not look.

The passage said " _Dear Diary, today was Wendy's first day with her governess. I care about her deeply, but it is so embarrassing that she couldn't even stay in school. I think she knows that we asked to move out of her room. I feel bad, but she just keeps going on and on about fairytales. Honestly, I'm a bit worried about her. I think Tabby should have listened to mom and dad and put her in that asylum. I know Tabby is sneaking her medicine, but what if it isn't enough. She might bring shame upon the family, better to just take care of it completely."_

She stumbled and fell back out of the room when she'd read this. Her heart shuddered, and her stomach clenched painfully. She'd almost been sick in the bathroom.

It had been the first time she realized that John and Michael were forgetting about Neverland. She felt like garbage. Her brothers had pretended to care about her, but all they were concerned about was the honor of the family. She felt so desperately alone. She cried for hours. She felt so alone that she did something she'd never done before. She called her mother, hoping for some comfort.

He mother had basically agreed with John. She told Wendy she was lucky to not be in the asylum after the stunts she'd pulled at school. She'd told Wendy to keep it together, and not embarrass the family any more.

After the call, Wendy had walked, as if in a trance, to her ever-open window. She let the cold air hit her face, and took in a deep breath. She remembered looking down at the city below, and having an idea. She imagined herself jumping from the window, thinking happy thoughts, and calling Peter's name. Perhaps if she did this, Peter would save her before she hit the ground. Even if she wasn't saved, hitting the ground didn't seem so bad at the moment. She didn't realize the weight of that fantasy till weeks later. It hurt that Peter literally could have come and saved her, but he'd been too busy pitying himself.

Wendy hated that memory, how close she'd been to just walking off that ledge. Most things had only gotten worse from then on out. John and Michael had continually lost more and more respect for her. Her parents became more apathetic toward her plight. She lost every school friend she'd had. Finally, she'd come to the realization Peter had cared about her more than any of the people in her life. Or, at least she'd thought he had.

Wendy was tired of thinking of the ways Peter had lied to her. She was just tired of everything. Crying had left her eyes aching and exhausted, and now, she just wanted to sleep. She collapsed on the bed she'd been sitting on, and fell asleep almost immediately.

She slept fitfully, and dreamlessly. When she awoke, she felt amazing. The ache in her muscles had subsided. She'd regained her energy. He eyes no longer felt like they were straining to sink back into her skull. There was something else though, something that made her feel better than she ever had.

She realized arms were wrapped around her. Her face was against the soft skin of someone's neck, the sweet smell of the forest and flowers filtered into her nose. Whoever she was pressed against made her feel content, and peaceful. She was aware that whoever it was had their hand splayed out on her lower back. She was still in a daze, and thought she was probably dreaming, so she couldn't guess who would possibly be holding her this intimately. No one ever got this close to her. Her parents hadn't hugged her in years, her brothers either, and it would be inappropriate for Tabby, a servant, to hug her. She reached up to feel the hair of the person holding her. She recognized the incredible softness, the shape of the ringlets, and she bolted upright.

Wendy sat on the edge of the bed, glaring at Peter, who stretched and opened his eyes. She held the blanket over herself, feeling exposed, though she was still wearing all her clothing.

"What the Hell were you doing?" snapped Wendy.

"You fell asleep in my bed, and I was tired," Peter said simply.

"Peter," Wendy said indignantly.

"Also, I hoped, I hoped maybe I could comfort you, but you were already asleep," Peter said sadly, and made to get up.

"No, you need rest, and I can't talk to you right now," Wendy ordered. Surprisingly, Peter listened, and stayed put in bed. Moments ago she'd felt at peace, but now, she felt tired again. She hated fighting with Peter, and she just wanted to sleep again.

"Fay," Wendy snapped as she stalked from Peter's room. Fay stood at attention.

"Yes, Wendy," Fay said.

"I need you to get Peter some food, I can't deal with him right now," Wendy said, and marched to the bathroom. She had just realized she was still in her dirty, bloody clothes from the day before. Her hair was crusted with dirt, and her neck, fingers, and arms ached from bruises and cuts.

While Wendy washed up, Fay made up some food for Peter. She knew he needed his strength to recover from his wounds. She thought this was a bit odd, in all the sword fights Wendy had told her about, Peter had never been injured.

"Peter, I've brought you some food," Fay carried a tray with tea and stew on it.

"Thank you Fay," Peter smiled at her as best he could. Fay noticed he looked quite down-trodden. He was pale, and though he was clean, he still looked very rough.

"Peter, do you mind if I sit here with you?" She asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Peter nodded, and began to devour the food she'd brought him.

"Peter you've been ever so kind to me and Wendy. It is odd that you are so nice to people who aren't even from Neverland."

"Wendy taught me to be kind," Peter muttered, and Fay could almost swear his eyes looked watery.

"Well, I have really enjoyed being here," Fay explained. "Have you liked me being here?"

"Huh?" Peter asked, looking up confusedly. Then he seemed to process what she'd said. "Oh yeah, you've been great."

"You know," she said moving forward, and laying a hand on his leg, still under the covers. "When Wendy talked about you back in England, I thought she was over exaggerating, but she was right, you are amazing."

"She said I was amazing?" Peter's head snapped up.

"Well, yes, I mean, she had notebooks full of letters she wanted to send to you," Fay said nonchalantly.

"Where are they?" Peter asked urgently.

"The notebooks?" Fay asked, realizing her conversation was going off track.

"Yes, can I see them?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, I guess," Fay said in a daze, and went out to scrounge through Wendy's bags, not considering for a second that Wendy may not want him to see her journals.

"Here," She dumped the stack of notebooks beside him on the bed. Peter grabbed them, rapidly flicking through the pages. He was staring at them intently, eyes moving swiftly over the entries.

"Peter, I've been wanting to talk to you," Fay tried to get his attention again. "Peter!"

"What Fay?" Peter asked, looking up. His eyes were bright again, multiple shades of green sparkling through his orbs.

"I really like you," She said, moving closer to him.

"Uh, Fay," Peter said nervously, backing up slightly.

"I want to be with you, I want to kiss you," Fay said hurriedly and moved into kiss Peter.

"What the Hell," Peter squeaked loudly, and jumped up out of the bed and ran out to the common area. Fay followed, confusion on her face.

"What is happening?" Wendy ran out, hair still dripping, and dress buttoned incorrectly. Obviously, she had hurriedly gotten dressed when she'd heard the screams.

"Fay tried to kiss me!" Peter screamed, pointing at Fay accusingly.

"I-I," Fay stuttered cheeks turning pink. "I thought you would want to, I thought you liked me!"

"I don't like you," Peter made a horrible face. Even Wendy thought that was a bit harsh.

"Well, I think we need to talk about this calmly," Wendy tried to instruct the two. However, Peter seemed not to hear her, and was still staring at Fay in indignance and disbelief.

"I can't believe you thought I liked you! I'm in love with Wendy!" Peter shouted.

Wendy's entire world slowed to a stop. What had he just said.


	12. The Truth

" _Fay tried to kiss me!" Peter screamed, pointing at Fay accusingly._

" _I-I," Fay stuttered cheeks turning pink. "I thought you would want to, I thought you liked me!"_

" _I don't like you," Peter made a horrible face. Even Wendy thought that was a bit harsh._

" _Well, I think we need to talk about this calmly," Wendy tried to instruct the two. However, Peter seemed not to hear her, and was still staring at Fay in indignance and disbelief._

" _I can't believe you thought I liked you! I'm in love with Wendy!" Peter shouted._

 _Wendy's entire world slowed to a stop. What had he just said._

Wendy stared at Peter searching his face for a shred of a lie, but there was nothing there that indicated that he was joking. Wendy could not make her mouth work as she gazed at Peter's emerald eyes. It felt like they were the only two people in the whole world. Everything was a blur around them.

"Y-you're in love with me?" Wendy finally pushed the words out, holding Peter's gaze.

"Yes, of course," Peter said giving her a terribly confused look. "Wait, you didn't know?"

"Of course I didn't bloody know Peter! You never said anything," Wendy said defensively.

"Yes I did!" He retorted, never able to be wrong. "I literally was just telling you how the island changed after you left. I was telling you how much I missed you, that I had to see you one last time."

"Peter, what does that have to do with you loving me?" Wendy demanded. "Anyone could want to see a friend again."

"The island, Wendy," Peter said desperately, as if willing her to understand. "Why do you suppose it is dying?"

"Because, because I changed you, or something like that. The heart told you I changed you, I guess it was because we are from different worlds," Wendy said rationally.

"Oh, Wendy," Peter practically laughed. "Use that wonderful brain of yours."

"I still don't understand," Wendy said cautiously.

"You changed me because I fell in love with you," Peter explained, and Wendy felt her heart lurch as if it were trying to escape her chest and reach Peter's.

"The day you left I began to long for something from out of my own world. I had fallen in love with something that didn't belong in Neverland. Until that moment, I had all I ever wanted in Neverland. My heart belonged here, but when I fell in love with you the magic began to wain because my heart wanted something else. That is why I began to grow, my body was imitating the thing my heart longed for. The island was no longer supported by the strength of my dedication."

"Oh," this was all Wendy could say, and her voice quavered when she said it as well. She had never imagined this would be the reason why the island was dying.

"I thought surely you would understand that from what I was saying, I don't know how else the island would be in such disrepair," Peter told Wendy earnestly.

"So all this time, you were leading me on?" asked Fay.

"I didn't lead you on," Peter said crossly, still staring at Wendy, waiting for her response. "Wendy brought you along, and I was nice to you."

"Fine, then you led us and the Lost Boys to believe that you didn't know what the island was ailing from, and therefore lead us into unnecessary danger."

"I know, and I am sorry for that," Peter said looking down in guilt.

"I know it was selfish, but Wendy I can't help but be selfish when it comes to you. I want you, I want you all to myself. I never want you to leave, I want you to stay with me. It was selfish to let the island die, and put everyone in danger, but I couldn't bare the thought of not seeing you one last time."

"One last time?" Wendy asked in confusion. "Peter, why do you say it like that?"

"Because, I'm afraid I know what the sacrifice I must make is," Peter said dismally.

"What is it?" Wendy asked curiously.

"I must let the magic take away my love for you," Peter said softly.

"What?" Wendy asked, horror in her tone.

"Yes, I must sacrifice my love for you. After it is taken away, I will no longer hold any feelings for you, in fact I won't even know who you are," Peter told her.

"No, that can't be," Wendy said, feeling tears entering her eyes. "I would tell you, I would remind you. I would read you stories, I would cook you dinner, we would go on new adventures, it wouldn't be so bad. I would make you care about me again. We would make new memories," Wendy said in earnest, now moving toward Peter, grabbing his hand with conviction.

"It would be no use, my mind, my heart, it would be blocked to you. I could never learn to care for you again, the magic would stop me," Peter said, not meeting Wendy's blue eyes.

"That is why I waited so long. I knew if I saw you again, you'd bring out the good in me, and convince me I needed to think of others before myself, and you did. I know that I need to fix the island, the fairies are suffering, Tigerlily and her people are low on food, Hook is torturing his crew, I can not stand idly by any longer."

"I wish I hadn't been so hard on you," Wendy whispered. "I didn't know the stakes."

"But you still agree, don't you, Wendy bird? You still know, I must do this," Peter said gently, moving closer to Wendy. He curled one of her locks around his finger.

"Yes, of course, but I don't know that I will ever recover," Wendy whispered.

"A bit dramatic don't you think," Peter tried to say brightly, but it didn't quite work.

"Where is Fay?" Wendy said, looking around, trying to distract herself from crying.

"I think she left, I'm not sure where she went," Peter said, clearing his throat. "Probably for a walk, I was a bit harsh with her."

"Yes, well," Wendy sniffed. "You should be resting. If we have to make another trip to Skull Rock, you'll need your strength." Wendy had never fancied herself similar to her mother, but now she noticed a resemblance. The way she hid her feelings, stuffed them down, replaced them with practicalities and manners, was just what Wendy was doing. She went to Peter's room to fluff his pillows and make sure he had medicine to relieve his pain, trying hard not to think of the revelation Peter had just shared.

"Wendy," Peter said softly from his doorway.

"Get in bed," Wendy said in a no nonsense tone. Peter knew better than to disobey. He eased himself into the bed, and Wendy felt guilty now that she knew she was the reason he could even be injured this badly.

"Wendy," Peter said softly again, holding her small hand in his. He gently pulled her down onto the bed.

"Tell me you are not mad at me," He begged, trying to catch her eye.

"I am not mad at you," She recited. Peter stayed quiet for a small amount of time.

"Do you…. do you, love me too?" Peter dared to ask.

"Peter, of course, of course I do," Wendy felt the tears entering her eyes again.

"You do," Peter's voice was weak with relief.

"Yes," Wendy nodded. "I've always loved you. I love your golden curls, I love your tanned skin, I love your laugh, I love your ability to play the flute, I love your voice, and your attitude. I love all of you. All those things you said were so lovely, it is a dream come true to have you love me. I couldn't wait to come back to Neverland, but now I'm so afraid, I don't want to lose you," Wendy began to sob, placing her hands on Peter's tanned chest, her fingers curling, as if she were lost in a storm, and he kept her afloat.

"Wendy," Peter said, voice wrecked with emotion.

"Peter," Wendy sniffed.

"Yes," He said.

"May I kiss you?" She asked, and remembered when she'd asked the same question all those years ago.

"I want to," Peter said, and she could see the desire in his eyes, his hands reaching out as if his body had already decided on its answer. "But it will only make it that much harder when I have to give you up."

"I'm willing to take that risk," Wendy said, and leaned down. She kissed him full on the lips. His lips were soft as silk. His skin against her's thrilled her beyond belief. His hands caressed her face tentatively as if she were something he wasn't allowed to touch, but had to anyway. Her hands tangled in his blonde, cherub like curls. Her mouth was warm on his, needy, like she was trying to suck all the nectar from a flower. If Peter only had days left to remember Wendy, he wanted to spend it doing this.

"Peter," Wendy gasped, moving back a little. "I don't want you to forget me."

"I don't want to forget you either," Peter said, running his hands through her hair, and crying a bit.

The two crying teens fell asleep together on the bed. They didn't know when it happened, but they knew they felt peaceful in one another's arms.

…

Fay left because she couldn't take it any longer. Hearing Peter talk about the depths of his love for Wendy was one of the hardest thing she'd done. She had to escape, and she knew exactly where she would go.

"Maverick," Fay called, her inky black hair blowing in the wind. She stood on the shore calling toward a small boat. You may wonder how she knew the boat belonged to Maverick, well seeing as the boat was called "The Faery" she thought it was a pretty safe bet that it belonged to him.

The boat approached the shore as fast as the wind could carry it. Soon the boat had anchored, and Maverick was splashing through the water towards her.

"Fay!" He said, a jovial attitude practically reverberating through him.

"Hello, Maverick," Fay said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Have you finally come to make good on your promise?" He asked.

Fay had, in all honestly, completely forgotten about her promise. She'd just known that she had to leave the tree house, and she knew Maverick would accept her no matter what.

"Yes," Fay lied.

"Well, welcome aboard," He said, gesturing to the dripping rope ladder. The rope was rough on Fay's hands as she climbed. The boat was much smaller than Hook's, but cleaner, and newer.

"How many belong to your crew?" Fay asked.

"So far, just you, me, and Lanore," He told her.

Lanore came out of the cabin then, and gave Fay a once over. Lanore had black eyes, and purplish hair that was shaved on one side. She was a normal weight, but her hips were wide like curves of a violin. Her skin was as dark as Maverick's, from a combination of the sun and her mother Fay guessed. She wore a billowy top, and brown pants, not a very colorful outfit. She had a dark speckling of freckles just on her nose, and a small gap between her two front teeth.

"This is Lanore, my half sister," Maverick explained. Lanore looked about two or three years younger than Maverick. She was cute, but she looked tough as well.

"Hello, Lanore, I'm Fay," Fay put out her hand to shake Lanore's.

"Ah, the girl who has stolen my brother's heart," Lanore smiled mischievously.

"I suppose," Fay said sheepishly, not quite sure of what to say to that statement.

"Lanore came with me when I declared I was starting my own crew," Maverick stated.

"Yup, big brother always looked after me, Hook could not have given less of a shit," Lanore spat onto the deck. Fay was a bit taken aback by her language, but Maverick seemed proud of her sailor's mouth.

"So, I hear you are going to be in our crew," Lanore said with a grin.

"Yes, I can't stay with Peter any longer," Fay said solemnly.

….

When Wendy woke up she found her face was against the warm, soft skin, and hard muscle of Peter's chest. She felt cozy and peaceful wrapped in his arms. It was like taking a nap in sunlight. Wendy searched for the reason she could have be woken up. She saw all the Lost Boys standing at the foot of Peter's large canopy bed.

"Peter," Wendy hissed, shaking him. She expected the Boys to be scandalized, but she realized they thought she and Peter were their parents. With their rudimentary idea of parents, they probably expected them to sleep in the same bed.

"Hello Boys," Peter stretched like a lazy cat.

"Peter, we can't find Fay anywhere," Cubby said worriedly.

"That's a lie, I know where she is," Slightly said proudly.

"Where?" Wendy asked.

"She's on a boat, I saw her. She was with that pirate who helped us fight Hook at Skull Rock," Slightly informed the group.

"She must have been sad and run off," Wendy said turning to Peter. Peter's lips were always such a vibrate pink, and always looked so kissable, so much so that even in this dire situation, Wendy couldn't help but wish she could kiss them again.

"We have to get her," Wendy said.

"Of course," Peter said with a serious nod.

"But there is a chance she doesn't want to come back," Peter said in a soft voice.

"I know that, but we have to try to apologize, we probably made her feel awful," Wendy said looking down ashamedly.

"You're right, and after that, I should go to Skull Rock," Peter said dismally.

"Yes," Wendy said, not able to meet Peter's eyes.

"I don't think the pirates will let us back in without a fight," Said Nibs.

"That's true," Peter mused.

"We can ask the Pixies, and Tigerlily and her people, to help us out, they will want the island fixed as much as we do," Wendy said.

"Sounds like a plan," Peter sighed.

"Boys, go get ready, I'm feeling much better, and we have to get this done as soon as possible," Peter ordered. The Boys saluted Peter and marched off.

"Wendy," Peter's voice was frayed. "You have to come with me."

"Peter, I don't know if I can," Wendy admitted. She imagined the recognition of her face seeping from Peter's eyes.

"You must," Peter begged. "I won't do it otherwise. I won't be able to, you have to force me. I want to see you as long as I can before I, before I-"

Peter couldn't finish the sentence. His head slumped onto Wendy's shoulder, and his shoulders shook with emotion.

"Shhh, shhh," Wendy said, feeling herself begin to cry again as well. "I'll do it, I'll go with you."


	13. The Trade

**A/N: So this is really the end. It has been a great ride, I wanna thank each and everyone who read this, and especially the people who commented. I read them all and they encourage me more than you can know. Also there's a lot of "The Heart" speaking in this chapter so if you need a voice reference think of Gladriel in the beginning description of LOTR. That is what I imagine it sounding like. Also, I wrote some of this drunk, hope you can't tell lol.**

"Absolutely not," Maverick said, arms folded, glaring at Peter. Maverick didn't see what was so special about Peter. Why did Fay find him so handsome and interesting? The girl clinging to Peter's arm looked like a contradiction. She was petite, thin and flat, her hair was reddish blonde, and curly, her skin was tan, but still much lighter than Peter. She looked like a lady, a delicate, proper lady, who should be sipping tea and reading books in an expensive house. However, there were things about her that didn't match that description. The calluses on her fingers, the dirt and bruises on her legs, the sparks flitting through her blue eyes. Maverick couldn't quite pin her down, Peter was much easier to read.

"Fay was brought here by me, she is my guest in Neverland," Wendy spoke harshly. "She needs to come back with me."

"Fay is staying here, she is a member of my crew," Maverick said. "She doesn't even want to come out and see you."

"Fay!" Wendy called. "Fay we're sorry! Please come see us," Wendy called.

"Shhh," Maverick's hand covered Wendy's mouth. "Do you want Hook and his whole crew to hear you!"

In a second Maverick was on his back, eyes closed in pain. Peter stood over him with a dark expression.

"Do not treat Wendy that way," Peter growled.

"Oh, yes, you are so kind," Maverick said, sarcasm dripping from his words."Oh, wait, you are only kind to Wendy, the rest of the world is replacable to you!"

"It isn't either! I love Neverland! Just because I don't have an affinity for Pirates, doesn't mean I'm heartless," Peter snarled.

"Only half heartless," Maverick said with a dark smile. Peter took a step back in shock.

"H-how," Peter stuttered.

"I told you the Pirates knew about the island. We all know the coward you truly are, how long you have waited to save this place."

"Stop!" Wendy demanded, holding Peter back as he lurched forward to punch Maverick.

"Peter, Wendy?" Fay said, coming onto the deck. That distracted all three of them. Fay was wearing pirate attire, her hair was tied up in a bandana, and her dark eyes were outlined with smudged eyeliner.

"Fay, Fay, you have to come with us, Peter is going to fix the Island," Wendy begged.

"Why should I help you," She snapped.

"Because, we need you. I know what we did was hurtful, but we didn't mean it to be. You are good at planning, you think quickly in times of need. The way you organized the fairies and Tigerlily's people to help us, it was amazing."

Fay's frown twitched. She liked being needed. She wanted to be part of saving the Island, what an adventure that would be.

"I'm sorry Fay," Peter said. "I shouldn't have been so callous to you, but I cannot help my feelings for Wendy. Please forgive me for my moment of unkind candor."

"I understand," Fay sighed. "You guys have a connection we don't."

"So, are you willing to help us?" asked Wendy.

"Alright, I will, for you Wendy, you are the first real friend I've ever had," Fay said earnestly.

"Oh, Fay, I'm so happy I met you," Wendy said, and hugged Fay.

She really did love Fay. Fay had been there while she'd been struggling. Although she'd dealt with some feelings of jealousy, Fay had been amazing. She didn't want Fay to think she was not valued.

"Alright, let's plan!" Fay said confidently.

…

Fay said moving by night would be the smartest thing to do. After a long day in the sun, working, drinking, and eating little, the Pirates were bound to be exhausted at night. The fairies provided Peter with one of their treasures, a fairy stone. The stone was enchanted to give light to only the holder. Peter and Wendy would have the cover of darkness to complete the task. Tigerlily and her people would be in boats surrounding the island, waiting for a call of help. Bringing that many people on the island would be too hard to keep silent. The Lost Boys, plus Fay, Maverick, and Lanore, would come to Skull Rock as well, and would block any pirate from getting into the entrance. The Fairies were a last resort because of the noise and light they produced, and also because with the magic dying, they didn't have much strength. The Pirates wouldn't want Peter to fix the island because then Peter would be more powerful than ever, and plus, they'd never have Wendy to use as bait again.

The crew made their way to Skull Rock. Wendy and Peter stayed close together the whole time. When the group landed, they kept very quiet. While the others weren't watching, Peter pulled Wendy in for a quick kiss. Just as their lips parted, they heard a muffled scream.

Peter and Wendy turned to see something grabbing at the legs of the Lost Boys. Skeletal women slithered out of the water. Their skin was a pale, sickly green, with incredibly sharp cheekbones, and dark, bulging eyes. Their teeth were sharp as needles, and their webbed hands had long, cruel fingernails. Down their arms ran knife like fins, dripping with blue poison.

"Oh no," Peter said, beginning to swing his sword at the long fingers that pulled at his clothing.

"The mermaids around Skull Rock are incredibly dangerous, their fins are filled with poison. Stay clear, Hook must have alerted them," Peter told us.

"Peter!" Squealed one of The Twins, and Peter turned to see a Mermaid dragging him down toward the dark water.

"Hands off!" Snarled Peter, and he brought his sword down hard on the Mermaid's wrist. The Mermaid let out a high screech and slipped back into the water. Their slitted pupils glared at Peter. More hands, and dripping fins, clawed at the children. The Boys continued whacking and chopping at the Mermaids, but the thick seaweed and exposed roots made it hard to get away.

"Ouch!" Wendy wailed. On her arm there was a puncture wound. It immediately began to swell. Soon there was a lump the size of an egg on her arm, with a deep hole in the middle. The skin around the wound was not red, but a cloudy blueish-green like the color of mold.

Wendy felt dizzy as they finally moved out of the reach of The Mermaids. She couldn't see straight, everything looked dark and sharp. She could tell she was hallucinating dark figures looming all around the island. Her arm felt incredibly heavy, and it ached horribly.

"Peter," Wendy's voice was hoarse and weak. She almost passed out right then, but Peter caught her.

"Someone get Fairy Dust," Peter requested, lowering himself to the ground with Wendy in his arms. He pressed his lips to her arm, and began to suck up the blue liquid from the puncture wound. Wendy could feel the heaviness give way to tingling pins and needles. Peter spat a mouthful of blue liquid on the ground. He went down again. Soon the large bump on her arm began to shrink. Soon, she was feeling much better as Peter spat his third mouthful of venom into the dark mud.

"Fairy Dust," Peter demanded, and Slightly handed him a small pouch. Peter took out some, and rubbed it aggressively on the now small wound. Wendy sat up, feeling much, much better. There was a tint of blue around Peter's mouth when she looked at him.

"Peter!" Wendy said in alarm.

"Don't worry, The Heart will fix me by the time it does anything," Peter said, and pulled Wendy to her feet. They all started out again, keeping an eye out for Pirates. Soon they were at the entrance to the cave.

"Here goes nothing," Peter whispered and they entered. Immediately a sword was crashing towards them, but Peter blocked it since he could see well with the fairystone. Lanterns blazed to life and the whole of Hook's crew could be seen on the lowest level of the Skull.

"Attack!" Hook screamed, wasting no time. Soon there were flashes of metal, rocks flying from slingshots, and arrows soaring toward their mark. Maverick, Fay, and Lanore were clearing a path for Peter and Wendy to make it to the stairs.

"Maverick!" one of the Pirates said in surprise. "Are you coming back?"

"I told you," Maverick said, gruffly kicking a pirate away from him. "I've started my own crew now."

"Well, I want to be in it, I hate Hook. He's worse than ever now. Will you let me come?" He asked.

"Of course," Maverick agreed. Soon other pirate voices were heard pledging their allegiance. Now the numbers were more even, and Hook was screaming about insolence and mutiny. In all the confusion, Wendy and Peter made their way up the stairs. They did not go slow like the first time they came here together, but raced up the stairs till they reached the top. The glow still reached all over the cavernous Skull.

"Let's go," Peter urged, though they were out of breath, they ran. Wendy could see the darting of Peter's eyes, and knew the poison must be taking effect. She was thankful they were so close to saving the Island, but her heart still ached at the thought of him not knowing her. For the first time she thought about what she might do after this. Would she go back home? No, that would kill her. Knowing about this place, and Peter, and all that could have been, but being stuck in her normal, grey life in England. However, being in Neverland would be torturous as well. Peter always being within reach, but no knowing her face. What if he brought another girl back with him one day. She thought she might die. What were her options?

"Okay," Peter huffed as they entered the room of sand trees, and yellow glow. The heart still levitated in the middle of the room, casting a shadow beneath it. It pulsed slowly, as if it were losing life.

"I am Peter Pan of Neverland," Peter knelt before the Heart, right hand to his chest. "I offered half my heart to you many, many, years ago. Now, my heart has become distracted, it has learned to love another," Peter's voice started strong, but ended nearly in tears. He turned around, and beckoned to Wendy. She came and knelt beside him, holding his hand.

"I can't do it," He whispered. "I can't forget you Wendy."

"You must," Wendy said as the tears began to pour from her eyes. "You must, for Neverland, for everyone."

"I don't want to!" He said, suddenly furious. "I shant!"

"Peter," Wendy said warningly.

"No!" He snapped. "I'm bloody Peter Pan! I do as I please, I shall command the Island to fix itself."

He turned toward the beating heart, with a horrible glare.

"Fix the Island, make it well again, I command you, as its creator!" Peter pointed a long finger toward the Heart.

"You know what you must do to make Neverland well again, your authority alone cannot fix it," The ancient woman's voice echoed around the room.

"No," Peter fell to the ground, beating it with his fists.

"Peter stop," Wendy hauled him back up. "I know it hurts, but those people are down there risking their lives for you, and you are wasting time."

"I can't," Peter said in a pleading tone, as if he wanted her to tell him it was okay. They were both crying.

"You must," Wendy whispered.

"To fix Neverland, I will cleanse my heart, and make it well again," Peter said through choking tears. He squeezed his eyes shut as the Heart began to glow with power. Wendy grabbed him by the shoulders, to kiss him one last time. As they kissed, and waited, the light began to die down.

"Stop," The Heart commanded, and Peter broke away from Wendy, and turned to the Heart.

"It is not enough," The woman said.

"What do you mean?" Peter demanded.

"I am unable to do it, I cannot erase her impression on you, the mark is too deep, too strong," The Heart explained.

"Then what can I do?" Peter said, his eyes a mixture of worry and relief.

"I must have your whole heart, that is the only way Neverland can be fixed. If I had your whole heart, it would never go astray."

"His whole Heart!" Wendy demanded. "But that shall kill him."

"It will save the Island," Stated the Heart.

"No!" Wendy wailed. "No he will not do it, he will not die!"

She turned to Peter, hoping he'd back up her statement, but he looked pale, and resigned. His mouth was a serious line. He stood up, and took two steps nearer the heart.

"Peter, No!" Wendy said, yanking his arm so he jerked back.

"Wendy, I have to do this," Peter said solemnly.

"Peter, why are you so eager, why did you care so much before and not now that your life's on the line?" Wendy asked.

"To be honest," he said, a hand reaching up to caress her face. "This is much preferable to forgetting you."

"Well it isn't to me," Wendy spoke through sobs, her small body shaking. "At least before, I would know you were okay."

"I wouldn't be though, okay, I mean," He said in a low voice.

"You would, you'd have The Lost Boys, and Hook to chase you, and dear Tink, she'll murder me if I let you die," Wendy said. A sad smile crossed his lips.

"It would not be the same without you," He said.

"But that is how it was before you met me," She tried to have him see reason.

"I lived in a dream then. For only you could awaken me. My life, my happiness, it truly started the day I heard you say my name as you told your brothers' a story, and I stopped in to look at you. You have always been the most beautiful sight to my eyes, better than all of Neverland, from the Mermaid Lagoon, to Pixie Hollow, it is you who shines the brightest. I love you with all of my heart, and the proof is here. I cannot leave you behind, and live, so I must die," Peter spoke gently.

"But, but," Wendy sniffed. "You always said you would never die, that you would never-"

"I also said I would never grow old Wendy Bird," He said placing a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Things change with you around, because you are amazing."

He kissed her softly, and it tasted of salt because of all the tears she was crying. He turned toward the beating heart.

"Take me," He said plainly. A blinding white light filled the room as Peter's eyelids slid closed.

"Peter!" Wendy whimpered. He began to levitate as well, floating serenely as if on the surface of water. She watched, feeling helpless, as Peter began to change. The already thin boy was losing weight quickly. His muscles shrunk, and his face became sallow, and hollow. His chest was not rising at its normal rate, but struggling to fill his lungs with air. His hair was greying, and losing its sheen. His life, his spirit, they were being sucked away to support the island.

Wendy almost shrieked when she saw something move in his now weak chest. A lump, moving around like an animal caught under a carpet. It was his heart. It pressed upwards, trying to reach its other half, and Wendy could see Peter's skin straining. It was about to burst open, his chest would explode and the heart would leap out. Wendy was so repulsed she almost couldn't look.

"Stop!" she shrieked, and yanked on Peter's brittle legs so hard he fell to the ground. She stood in front of him, guarding his body with hers. She stood in the life sucking light. She began to feel a bit light headed, but stayed steady. Peter was curled on the ground, still a mockery of his former self, but his skin was slowly regaining its old golden color.

"Take me instead," Wendy said, hands still held in front of her, palms toward the beating Heart.

"Why would I want you?" Asked the Heart.

"Without me around, he won't ever want to leave again. I know you don't want to kill him, he created this place. Kill me, and I'll die in his heart as well. The Island can be fixed," Wendy offered.

"Wendy no," came a weak voice. Peter still didn't look himself, but he was conscious and speaking. Wendy immediately fell to the ground to hold Peter. She kissed his sharp cheeks.

"Do it now," Wendy demanded.

"Do not, I command you not to harm her," Peter said in a raspy tone.

"The love between the two of you is strong, unbreakable," mused the pulsating Heart. "I may have a solution."

"What?" The Lovers said as one.

"I shall take part of Wendy's heart, and add it to Peter's old half, leaving you both alive. Forging them together, I would form a new heart of Neverland. Your hearts would not wander if you were both part of the Island. Your love for each other, and the Island would keep it alive and well."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Peter asked.

"I did not know of the might and fortitude of your love, surely it is the strongest I've ever seen."

"Then please, make me part of the Island," Wendy pleaded.

"You do realize, you can never go home again. Your family, your friends, they'll all forget who you are. You'll be erased from the memory of Earth. Your life will be here," The Heart recited.

Wendy couldn't believe she had a moment of consideration. She thought of her brothers, of Nana, of Tabby. They would no longer remember her, they would never know she'd existed. Tabby had always been like a mother, and she knew she would care that she'd been gone for so long. However, she had always planned never to come back, but to be completely forgotten was something else all together.

"Yes, I agree," Wendy said finally.

"So be it," The Heart spoke and the white light filled the cave again, just as the Lost Boys and the Pirates made it up to the Heart Room. Everything was white. Wendy couldn't think straight, but she felt incredibly warm. She felt herself floating, and could sense Peter's presence beside her.

After what seemed like a lifetime, or maybe just several seconds, she awoke beside Peter, in a stunningly green forest, sleeping on a bed of mauve flowers. Peter was beside her. Both of them were only wearing white, soft gowns. Peter was restored to his golden colored skin, his curls were again bouncy and full, his lips pink, his firm but wiry body moving up and down with oxygen. Peter's flaxen eyelashes fluttered and he opened his eyes.

"Wendy," His voice was scratchy, but real, oh so real.

"Peter," Wendy launched herself into his arms. Soon they were kissing with gay abandon. Wrapped in each other's arms.

"The Island, it looks amazing!" Peter said suddenly.

Surely it was more colorful and vibrant than either of them had ever seen it. The plethora of shades almost seemed unreal to their eyes. They stared around them in shocked silence.

"Peter, do you remember what happened?" Wendy asked.

"Course," Peter said quietly. "I am just worried this is all a dream."

"No, it is real, because my lips feel tingly where you kissed them," Wendy admitted and Peter grinned. Wendy then pinched herself to make extra sure. She felt the pain, and rejoiced that everything had worked out well.

Peter no longer had the deathly look of losing his heart, nor the blue tinged lips from the poison. He looked full and whole, and angelic.

"Peter," Wendy said, pressing a hand to her chest.

"There is this odd feeling inside me. It is like hope, and love, and excitement, and it feels like another heartbeat. I feel happier than I ever have felt in my life. What is that?" Wendy asked.

"That, my Love, is Neverland."

EPILOGUE….

Though Wendy's family forget her, she never forgot them, not completely. Although eventually they seemed like a dream of a dream. She lived happily in Neverland with Peter by her side. They were never separated again.

Fay left Neverland, just as Wendy had when she was young. Wendy, and Maverick were sad to see her go, but she promised to come again. Maverick came and got her every year, until they were married in five years. Fay was given a magical pirate token that granted her easy access between worlds. She was able to stay in contact with her family, and also live with Maverick.

Maverick continued his pirating career, and stayed in opposition to his father. Hook became more tamed after everything was fixed, but he still continued to hunt Peter and Wendy.

Wendy and Peter stayed in love for the rest of time, parenting every Lost boy and girl who came to Neverland. And in every book thereafter, in every story told in nurseries around the world, in every tale whispered between children, Peter's name was not mentioned without Wendy's right beside it.


End file.
